Chaos Squad
by Jordanzz
Summary: The sequel to Left In The Shadows. With the original crew all grown up and parents, that leaves their children. The bunch of them lived peacefully until a group of raiders attacked their home. The four kids left home to explore the sinnoh region, looking for the three Pokémon whom were infamous to their family. But where ever they went, chaos would follow in their tracks. (Lemons!)
1. Prologue

**Hello** **everybody, I am back with the first chapter of Left In The Shadow's sequel.**

 **This chapter is going T** **o have posted onto L.I.T.S but won't become of a story of its own until after the second chapter is done being made so you guys don't read only something that you read here. This second chapter is going to be written after I get chapter nine for Final Stand out to continue my back and** **forth updates between the two.**

 **I will do my best to get chapter two for this and chapter 9 for Final Stand out before the end of the week to repair my two updates a week, since I've been doing one update per story a week. Though who knows.**

 **Anyways, this first chapter is short, it's so you can get a taste of the story. The real stuff begins in chapter two. :)**

 **WARNING - I'm absolutely terrible at writing in third person, I'm very sorry about that**

 **This story is : Romance, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, and Action!**

 **With nothing else here to say besides the disclaimer, this is the end of the author's note.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

I awoke to the loud sound of explosions. Instantly, I was fully alert and ran to the entrance from my parents' den and pushed the area up, revealing the outdoors. Poking my head out of the den, I saw the unexpected. Everybody but my friends and I were scattering, shooting attacks here and there in the air and sometimes ground, a lot of pokemon I had never seen before, countering the attacks. Not know what to do, I lowered myself back into the den and called out "Skyline, wake up and c'mere." Before peeking out again to see the chaos, soon followed by my sister.

There was no chaos however, besides blood on the grass and the area scorched and burning, only our small circle of pokemon and the ones who were attacking which the strongest looking ones were a Salamence, Tyranitar, Gallade, Volcarona, and a Mega Aerodactyl which began to speak. "We've been told about you guys, dark type lovers. I see that one of you here is a dark type, though I was told about a second one. Where is he?"

I saw my dad walk towards the prehistoric pokemon and say "You'll never find another dark type here, now leave, please. This is our home and you're destroying it just to look for me and 'another' Umbreon."

The pokemon just chuckled and said "What is that then?" He looked in my direction, starting to charge up a Hyper Beam. I froze where I was as he shot the bright, powerful beam of light. As it hurdled to me, I felt multiple pulls on my legs. In just a single blink, I was back in the den looking at Skyline, Lye, and Syndicate, mesmorized from the strong attack shot towards me. Followed by the confusion of what happened was a deafening explosion, less than five feet away from us. The dirt, rock, and gravel from the blast shot towards us, stabbing through our fur and flesh letting the fresh blood that our bodies contained spill out. I heard shouts from our parents, before going into unconsciousness.

 **( 3rd Person Switch)**

"Saix, you and the girls run! Grab the kids and leave this place. It's isn't safe! Igneous, Jagger, Ace, and I will handle it!" Meka yelled towards the now worried Umbreon. The pokemon, his mate, and friends ran towards where the den where all their kids were, which contained of a Sylveon, Glaceon, Luxio, and the second Umbreon they were looking for. When the group of parents reached the den, they dug through the destruction, finally finding the four buried in it all, covered in several large cuts and gashes.

"You'll be ok kids, trust me!" Saix shouted when lifting them all up one by one to the surface. Once they were all up, he looked to see the rest of the males fighting to help give time to the others, all of the covered in some type of burn marks and multiple cuts, but stayed fighting strong. The Umbreon knowing they had little time told his mate "Use Psychic to pick them all up, then we'll run towards the forest again. We can use the spare den for the night before getting as far away from here as possible."

* * *

 **I know, I know. This isn't much of a first chapter, but more of a teaser.**

 **It's fine though, I should be updating this soon and making it into it's own personal story once I get chapter nine for Final Stand out, and Chapter two for this done.**

 **(I did not realize that the name Chaos Squad came from Sunset Overdrive when coming up with the story's name)**

 **Hope you guys are interested in this little teaser, and I hope you all enjoy the sequel once it's out :D**


	2. Only Time Can Say

**And the official start of the sequel begans today, being written on mobile and computer.**

 **I have a poll up for you guys to vote on whether you want short chapters and short waits, long chapters and a little bit longer waits, or a mixture of both.**

 **As you guys saw in the teaser, I can't write in third person so this story will be in first person like the other two.**

 **Just like in Left In The Shadows, I will be accepting some request and will shout you out if I use your request. I also answer questions that you guys put in the reviews in these author notes. :)**

 **Anyways, this will be a short chapter. Not much to write about until the new main characters go off on their own**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's get into new story! :D**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

I awoke in the dark, my back sore as hell. I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the lack of light. I saw everybody but Igneous, Meka, and Jagger, and Ace. However they were all asleep. I sighed and stood up and began walking to my sister. "Yo, Skyline. Wake up." I whispered, nudging my sister to try and wake her up. With no success, I sighed before biting the Glaceon's ear, not hard enough to hurt her, but just strong enough to wake her up.

My sister yelped and jumped up, startled. She started looking around before her eyes finally landed on me. "Agera, what are you doing? Don't you know what time it is?" She snapped, trying to keep her voice down.

"I just want to know where we are. I was unconscious I think for a while ." I replied, rolling my eyes.

Skyline groaned and said "We're at the spare den. After getting attacked, a few of the others fought to stall while Mom, Dad, Aunt Charm, and Aunt Burza got us... Well, mainly you out of the den. When getting here, they were talking about how Radi could of sent them after you and Dad for being dark types."

I thought over what my sister had told me, remembering all the stories we were told as little kits. "Fuck..." Was all I could say. "Go back to sleep Sky, we can talk more in the morning." I told my younger sister. She nodded and laid back down where she was and closed her eyes, small purrs start coming from her soon after. I poked my head out of the small area to see the night sky. I sat down, just watching the stars above me twinkle. As I kept eye out on the constellations, I yawned and head back inside the small den. Seeing how everyone besides my sister were in a small clump in the middle, I went over to Sky and laid down, resting my head on her neck.

()()()()()()()()()

My ears twitched as the sound of talking came through. Deciding to pretend to be asleep, I let my parents and aunts talk. "What do you mean they'll have to set out on their own?" I heard Aunt Charm ask.

My father sighed and replied "Those Hunters are looking for us, not them. It'd be safer for the kids to go out on their own. They won't be followed like if they were with us. Trust me."

 _"Going out on our own? What are they talking about?"_ I thought before directing my attention back to their conversation.

"We've gotta go back and check on the others. Igneous is the only one that could come close to their size, being a Pyroar and all." My mother piped in.

"We'll know if they make it out or not, Ace is with them. Anything goes wrong or right, he is able to teleport multiple Pokemon at once. Him and Jag may be g etting old, but it doesn't stop the fighting spirit every Pokemon holds as theirs." My dad said. "Guess we'll have to wait and see. If they aren't teleported to us, then they're dead, knocked out, or they captured them and put a dark band on Ace to prevent him from using Psychic type moves. May not make sense, but when Saga was alive, she'd talk about it sometimes." My dad replied.

I sighed, wondering how the others actually were doing, and why only the males stayed back besides my father, due to his same dark typing as me. Mentally sighing, I opened my eyes and faked a yawn so they'd think I just got up. When I arose, I heard all them say "Morning Agera." Though my mom said after it "Did you sleep well?" I nodded so she continued to say "Ok, your sister and friends are outside playing." I nodded once again and made my way outside to see everybody running around, laughing.

"Hey guys, I'm up and I heard something I doubt I was suppose to..." I told them when they looked at me.

"What do you mean..?" Lye asked.

I sighed and sadly said "Apparently we have to leave are parents if worst comes to worst. Those Pokemon that the others fought, were apparently Bounty Hunters and they are after mainly dad and I."

Everybody looked at me, pain in their eyes. "Wait." Syndicate spoke, "What about our dads, Jagger, and Ace? Are they going to be with us?"

I shook my head and said "Only time can tell... Only time can tell. All we can do is wait and see what the hell life throws at us, even if it does mean we're always on the run."

* * *

 **Well, there it is. I know you guys were hoping that this was going to be a long chapter, but as I said in the first authors note. It'd be difficult in this area to.**

 **However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	3. On Their Own

**Sorry for the wait once again.**

 **I'm on my last week of school so that's good. Only bad thing is that on Thursday (Last Day) I head out to Idaho Springs for a vacation that I wish I didn't have to go to, but I'm forced to. It's apparently my "Birthday present" (Yesterday) from my mom even though when she ask what I wanted to do, I told her nothing outta state but she didn't listen like always .-. Traveling - I've always hated it.**

 **Anyways, after school and that damn vacation are done, I should be updating both stories weekly.**

 **This is also a short chapter, but it leads to the longer ones.**

 **Now lets get into the fucking story! :D**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

I looked towards Skyline, who was going through the berry stash, searching for a Cheri Berry. "You know Sky, Lye most likely would be your mate. She does flirt with you occasionally, but you become a nervous wreck once your crush on her comes to mind." I told her.

She groaned and replied "Mom and Dad wouldn't like the two of us being lesbian mates though, so I'll just get a regular male mate."

I just rolled my eyes and said "Whatever you say sis. Though I'm telling you that Mom and Dad would be perfectly cool with it."

We've stayed in the spare den for about a week now, long enough to get cozy in. It just doesn't feel like home however. We all have to live in it, meaning no separate dens or tunnels to each other. Good news is that all the other males made it out alive. Ace was the only one who won't full of pain or unconscious so he was able to teleport the other three with him. He had also found out why I've been worried so much. What he told me was "They're doing it for your guys sakes. They want you guys to stay safe and not have to constantly worry about those retched Bounty Hunters. I actually talked to them myself, and was told that if those Pokemon don't appear again, they'll go finish their 'rivals' themselves, even if it meant you guys having to stay here for safety reasons. Be glad, you're their first priorities."

After Ace had walked away, I just sat there dumbfounded for the moment. Syndicate however, didn't like my trance so he just smacked me a little to get my attention. "Agera, you feeling okay? You just spaced out after talking to Ace." He asked, concerned.

"Go get Lye and Skyline. I have something to tell the three of you." I said, simply. The Luxio nodded and ran to where the girls were - probably away from each other to not let their crushes on each other bother them. Eventually, I saw the three come into sight so I began to say "I had a little chat with Ace earlier. If you remember when I said that they were thinking about sending us off?" They nodded so I continued to say "Well, Ace told me that of we don't leave, our parents will and they'll head to where ever those rat bastards are that tried kidnapping us when we were born. So that made me start thinking. If we have to leave, will they ask us to do that for them? If so, we gotta start training instead of play fighting." The other kinds just looked at me like I was crazy since normally I hate lectures in any way or form. "We'll begin tomorrow." And with that, I walked away to let those three discuss what I had just talked to them about.

* * *

As the four of us were just laying down, enjoying the sunset, we heard someone clear their throat behind us. The other seemed to not care, so I turned my head and looked towards my father. "Yeah Dad?"

It looked as if he were struggling to say what he was about to, but he got out "Sorry..." He took a deep breath but continued to say why he was sorry. "But if those Bounty Hunters come after us again and find us there, you guys have to run, leave on your own. You guys are old enough and it's the best thing for your safety. We'll be fine, but want you guys alright and not fighting those damn guys."

I held back a yawn and said "Two days ago when I woke up when you guys were talking, I had actually been awake for fifteen minutes before that and heard almost everything. Lye, Skyline, Syndicate, and I have already began to prepare if it comes to that."

Everybody rose their ears except Syndicate, with him not being able to move them. A chilling wind went down my spine, causing me to shiver in Anticipation. I instantly stood up and shouted "Run! We need to get the fuck outta here, now!" As the others got up, my dad gave me a dirty look for swearing in front of him, but shrugged it off since he was the same exact way. Once the others were up, I said "Follow me. Dad, take care. I managed to get the Goodra from near the river to make a beacon attached to me that only Ace can find. If we need teleporting, we'll contact another Psychic type to talk to you guys for us." And we began to run.

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

 _"Fuck."_ Was all I could think of. _"Wait, Lux. You're in control."_ I continued to say in my head. Instead of the normal darkness, I could still see out my eyes, but I had grew much more, my body wasn't under my control though, same with my voice. Lux had taken over from there. "Show time Bitches." He growled. Within the last seventeen years, Burza and I had learned much more about out S.D.M, and what they could do. I felt Lux start to comunicate with Burza, telling her to let free Solaire, her S.D.M form. I was soon joined by Solaire, standing next to me. Both of our S.D.M forms kept a sharp eye out into the trees, waiting for whoever was there to come out. Eventually, a Mega Gallade came out. "So. You've mastered a power all Pokemon get? Good for you." He spoke. "Well I've conquered something bigger, stronger than either of you guys could control. Mega Evolution."

* * *

 **There it is.**

 **The chapter you guys have been waiting for.**

 **Once again, sorry for the long wait. I had finals this week and finished them today. Then I have vacation starting tomorrow for 7 days. After that, my update schedule should be fixed, up, and running so I get chapters out regularly.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and peace out.**


	4. Situation At Paws

**Another chapter is here. Shame I have to write it on my phone, can't write as fast as I could on a computer.**

 **I'm just lucky that I can still update my stories without a computer or else I'd be completely shit on.**

 **My update schedule should hopefully be fixed once we move into our new house, July 1st. This place blows though, way too hot here and a lot less rain...**

 **Least I'm on a writers block during a time where it's difficult to write anyways.**

 **Once I'm in a new house, I'm going to be make a Ten chapter long story, that has 10k words per chapter. The idea I had got for it came off an older story that wasn't written too good, and very short.**

 **Done, that's the end of this useless authors note.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

As the four of us ran, I looked back to see both Dad and Aunt Burza, both in Self Defense Mode, along with a Mega Evolved Gallade. "Please be okay, once we get back, I want all of this bullshit gone so we can be a family again..." I mumbled. We continued running while I shouted "Stop at the lake! We can plan there for what we're going to do without everybody else." We all stopped under a tree, near a Sitrus berry bush and multiple Oddish roaming around.

"Time to figure out what the fuck we gotta be doing. So if I remember, the Pokémon that had sent those damn mercenaries or whatever the fuck they are, are in a different fucking region." I cursed, letting out all the anger I had built up.

Skyline sighed and shot a small amount of ice towards my mouth to shut me up, before saying "No need to swear so much. Everybody should be ok, Dad and Aunt Burza are the strongest Pokémon we know when in S.D.M."

I simply rolled my eyes and looked toward Syndicate, who was already thinking what I was. His mouth was open with his teeth coated in fire as he walked towards me, taking a large bite into the ice once he could reach it causes the small block to melt instantly. "Thanks Syndicate for being ahead of me. Anyways, Sky and Lye. I wish one of you became an Espeon like Mom or Ace so you could communicate to him of what we should do." I grumbled, though I quickly started to say in a sarcastic tone, "We might as well fucking find the dipshits after me and Dad. Not like it'll be worth our time."

"You know," Lye began to say, causing us to all turn our heads her way, "We could actually do that. I heard that they're in Sinnoh, in either Jubilife City, where creatures called humans roam, or went north to Eterna City, which is the same, but older with less humans there."

Syndicate cocked his head and asked "And you know this how...?"

"Ace talked about it to Sky and Agera's parents when we were little, and I remember most of what he said." She replied, yawning shortly after.

I looked towards Sky who just shrugged best she could and then Syndicate, who just yawned. Sighing slightly, I looked back towards Lye and asked "So how long would the trip be from whatever region this is, to Sinnoh?"

Lye began to ponder, before saying "Few weeks to a month. It's the closest region to this island, but we're going to need a water type to take us across the ocean. I would say just have your cute sister freeze parts of the water to form a really long bridge, but with it being summer and all, it'll just melt and fall apart. That, and I really don't want my fur to get soaked."

"You know, our fur is water proof, it'll just slide right off, right?" I asked, face-pawing.

"No, I didn't know that, even with all the times I'd swim or bathe in the small pond with our waterfall. Syndicate doesn't have waterproof fur also, he doesn't have any Eevee genetics in him. So Lapras it is." The Sylveon replied.

I groaned and said "Fine, we'll leave tomorrow. It's almost midnight and we've been running for a few hours, let's get some shuteye then figure this all out tomorrow." I looked around for a place to lie down before climbing up a tree to sleep on three large branches. When I looked down, I saw Sky and Lye cuddled up with Syndicate lighting a miniature campfire to keep them warm.

 _"Least you are getting more bold and losing your shyness to her Sky... I hope for the best for you two._ _"_

* * *

I awoke to the smell of berry juices from below. When I finally opened my eyes, I looked down to see the other three awake, chowing down on the berries they collected. My stomach started to rumble at the sight of it, so I quickly jumped down the tree branches, eventually landing next to the Oran Berry bush. I quickly ripped two off of their resting branches, and began eating. Even though the others started to eat before me, I still managed to finish eating before Lye and almost Soyndicate.

I stood up after cleaning my muzzle from the Oran berry's blue juice and walked toward the other two Eeveelutions and Syndicate. "So Lye, any clue of where we need to go first of all?" I asked.

"Northeast. We should go find a Nosepass, since their noses are always facing North then we can find our way from there." The Sylveon replied.

"And how'll we do that?" I continued to ask.

Lye shook her head and said "While running here, I saw a mountain range overhead the forest, meaning that if we go there, we'll find them and can go get the fucks trying to get you and Uncle Saix."

"Speaking of you and Dad, Agera, are you guys both shiny? Dad has the shiny colours but red eyes. You, you have more of a silver fur colour and the neon in your rings produce a much darker blue." Sky added.

I rose an eyebrow and said "Don't know, now let's get going. Who cares and Dad and I are part shiny."

The others just shook their heads and began to follow me, with Lye and Skyline talking right behind me, making continuous flirtatious comments, and Syndicate holding up the back.

"Syndicate, c'mon up here and join me." I said, raising my voice so he'd hear me over the two girls. Once he joined me in the front, I continued by asking "So before we left, how was your relationship going with that Growlithe?"

He gave me a weird look at first before what I was talking about finally clicked. "Oh, you mean Lust? It was going well, till I caught her cheating on me."

"Must of sucked when you found out." I replied. "Don't know why you three are trying to get mates so young, I'd just enjoy it if I were you."

The Luxio shrugged and retorted by saying "All our parents become mates before eighteen besides Lye's parents, though they were barely in their twenties."

"Good point. I'm most likely not going to find a mate due to my odd colouration unless it was another dark type from the looks of things now. Did you notice the Oddish all run away last night when they saw me?"

Syndicate shook his head and mumbled "You're self esteem will be fixed soon, don't worry..."

* * *

 **Took forever to produce this chapter. Took forever for the wifi/3G/LTE to finally like my phone so I could upload, let alone make this chapter. I know it's mainly dialogue, buts it's to learn a little more about the situation going on.**

 **Holefully you guys read the first authors note for the little tease of something I'm doing, and peace!**


	5. Agera, You Bastard

**Most likely the shortest wait time between updates for Final Stand and Chaos Squad. But that's good for both me and you people that read my story, or stories since I have no clue whether or not you've read all of 'em.**

 **Anyways, I've got two stories ready to be made, and will start sometime this summer. As a bonus, I'll be making a story filled with lemon one-shots that I'll be writing in either my free time. I will be accepting requests in it, but I'll have limits which I will name once it's made.**

 **(WARNING - This chapter contains a lemon, even if it's not as graphic as a normal lemon.)**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon unless you count the games, I own most of them. xP**

* * *

 **Skyline's POV**

My brother, two friends, and I had been walking for a few hours to finally reach the base of the mountains.

"Y'know," Lye began to say, "That walk was longer than Inhad anticipated. Atleast now, we only have to look for the Nosepass."

Agera chuckled and said "You realize that the 'rocks' you three are standing are in fact Nosepasses. So we just gotta continue going straight, but veer off to the right a little then we should reach the beaches by tonight."

While Agera spoke, we all jumped off the 'rocks' to see that Agera was correct. All of them began to stand and shake off the dirt and dust that gained on top of them.

With a small amount of chit chat between Lye, Syndicate, and I, we all noticed that Agera was gone and a silver tail slowly sneaking through the bushes, towards where we needed to go. "Guys, c'mon. Agera's getting really impatient." I said, jogging slightly to catch up to my brother.

When I passed through the shrubbery, Agera was nowhere in sight. I groaned and shouted "Agera, stop fucking around and come out from where you're hiding, right now !"

As soon as I said those words, Agera jumped out of the tree that I was standing next to and head butt my side causing me to yelp. Once I recovered, I glared at Agera who had a goofy smile on his face, just trying to hold in my anger. "Don't worry Sky, I'm doing something to help get you and Lye together. Now I just need you to drink the juices out of this Occa Berry and Pecha Berry. Then it all begins. I used a fake tail and made it slowly move through the shrubbery based of wind. Next, I used quick attack to run towards the beach and back, it's only about a thirty minute walk, then we'll camp out there. By morning, you'll be mates." Agera said while bouncing a small amount.

Sighing, I asked Agera "What will the berries do to help me?"

"It effects your dreams, now let's go." Agera replied quickly.

I rolled my eyes and looked behind me to see Lye and Syndicate just now coming through the bushes. "Agera said that we're thirty minutes out from the beach." The two nodded and followed Agera who was already making his way towards the ocean.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

"We'll stop here. For tonight. It took us most of the day anyways to get to the damn mountains." Agera said while climbing up a tree.

The three of us nodded and went to the same tree that Agera had climbed and laid down, falling asleep soon after from being exhausted...

 _My eyes fluttered open, revealing a strangely familiar Vaporeon. "You! What are you doing here!" I growled._

 _An evil smirk appeared on her face as the words came from my mouth. "You see sweetie, I am here for a certain someone. You're just a bonus."_

 _Her presence was the only thing needed to piss me off. I continued to growl before deciding to charge towards her. However, I couldn't move and I felt my front legs sink into the ground causing Pluvia to laugh. "Sweetie, you're in mud, there's no way you'll be getting out." She said, taking in a deep breath to continue her sentence, "Now, the real party begins."_

 _I heard the sound of movement from my right side and saw Lye, snared in multiple vines, with her rear legs spread apart. I gasped at the sight and struggled more to get freed, but only sunk in to the point to where my ass was completely up and ready._

 _"The more the merrier, huh Sky?" Pluvia said as she used Double Team. My eyes widened as I saw a shiny Vaporeon, with a hard to not notice, raging appendage between its rear legs. "Let's party."_

 _I watched as Pluvia walked behind Lye and start giving her small, teasing licks. Lye gave out small whimpers and moans at the touch of Pluvia's tongue on her sensitive slit. Instead of increasing in speed, Pluvia used her tail to motion the male to the front of Lye, which he complied with, his cock only an inch away from her gaping mouth._

 _Without warning, he shoved his meat into her mouth, pushing his way as far into her throat as possible while Pluvia began to lick and nip at Lye's clit causing Lye's small moans went to screams of pleasure and agony._

 _Tears started to pour down my face as I began to scream for them to stop. My screaming only made the shiny eeveelution start to thrust into my friend's mouth while Pluvia quickly drank up her orgasm and made her way to me. "I was going to leave you alone to watch us violate and rape your friend, but it seems like you want in the fun too." Pluvia whispered into my ear._

 _She slowly made her way behind me, giving my side tiny licks. Pluvia let out a small chuckle when she reaches my reach and saw how vulnerable I was in the position. "You just couldn't wait, huh?" Pluvia purred as she slowly started to tease me. She wasn't satisfied though as I was only letting out the tiniest of moans, so she took it one step farther._

 _I felt the Vaporeon start to nip and lick my clitoris as fast as possible causing me to moan as loud as I possibly could, filling my whole body with bliss. However, it stopped fairly quick causing me to wonder why. I looked back, only to see Pluvia replaced with her shiny counter-part._

 _"Well well honey. I may not of done this to your friend, but you're getting it." He said in a menacing tone. He jumped up to get above me and spread his legs slightly, revealing his monster. I began to struggle to break free from the mud and fight back, but all I did was open myself more to him by spreading my legs. "You slutty Glaceon, you aren't getting it there." He whispered while positioning_ _himself high enough to where I could feel his raging appendage against my ass._

 _"You wouldn't!" I gasped as I felt him push his way inside a little bit more._

 _"I would." He replied as he forced his way him to me, filling my ass with every inch of his cock causing me to scream in pain. Then it all went dark again._

I opened my eyes in fear and looked around to see everybody still asleep, besides Lye who was looking at me, worry filling her eyes. "Finally, you're awake Sky. You were tossing and turning, with occasional moans." She whispered.

Trying to calm down, I got up and walked a little bit back into the forest, motioning for Lye to follow me. Once the Sylveon got the message, she jogged to catch up to me. We walked in silence until stoping at a small circle of bushes. "C'mon, we are almost there." I said before jumping through the bushes. I landed in a small, secluded area and sat in the middle, waiting for Lye to enter.

As she entered, I began to say "You're probably wondering what my nightmare was aren't you?" Lye nodded so I continued to say "Pluvia, one of the three Eeveelutions we are looking for. She had found me stuck in mud, vulnerable so she brought an unconscious you into my sight that was entangled in vines. Whenever I'd struggle to get out of my situation, it'd just put me into a more sexual pose." By now, tears were starting to drip from my eyes, but I continued my story. "No matter how hard I tried to get free, it wouldn't work. I had to sit there and watch you get raped. However once you had came, they moved on to me. At first, Pluvia teased me before sending me to bliss which ended really fast. Then a male, shiny version of Pluvia replaced her and mounted me. But instead of mating the normal way, h-he fucked me in the a-a-ass..."

I broke out in tears, unable to stop after telling Lye everything. Lye began to nuzzle me, trying to dry up my tears. After a good five minutes when I wasn't crying, I looked the gorgeous Sylveon in the eyes and said "Lye, will you please make me the happiest Glaceon in the world by being my mate?"

* * *

 **Finally, I didn't get sidetracked this time so I managed to finish this chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and enjoyed the partial lemon.**

 **Made you all next time!**


	6. Crossing PT 1

**Going to attempt to push out a chapter for Chaos Squad also. Can't leave the fans of this story hanging either even if this was updated more recently than Final Stand.**

 **Don't know about you guys, but Pokémon Go is being good to me. I've barely left the apartment I'm staying at, yet I've gotten around fifteen Pokémon caught and have already evolved a Pidgey into a Pidgeotto.**

 **Summer break. The time to where I thought I could work on my stories freely, not having to worry about anything going wrong. Then life fucks me over.**

 **Oh well, I'm used to that now. Disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer - Me no owns Pokémonzzz**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

I snickered over my sister's wet dream that I had caused her to have. Sure, she'll be pissed once she finally decides to confront me. But until then, let's have some fun. I left the small clearing, staying as silent as I possibly could. Hell, even the neon in my rings were dulled down to keep me hidden from the two.

Once I had reached our Luxio friend, I climbed back up into the tree where the now couple had last seen me so it'd appear like I hadn't watched them become mates. Despite my best efforts, I heard the sound of someone clear their throat and looked down to see an unamused Glaceon.

I gave her a small smile that revealed on of my canines over my lip giving it some sort of creepy effect. "Down here. Now Agera." She demanded.

Keeping my facial expression the same, I jumped down, nailing the landing, and said "Don't get too upset. It worked like I told you it would.

"Why the fuck did you give me that berry juice mixture! It didn't ev-... Wait, did you just say what I think you just said."

I chuckled and responded "Well that depends. Did you hear me tell you that the dream juice worked and that you have a mate now?"

Sky's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little bit as I explained to her what I had said. "So you mean," she began to say, "You heard the whole conversation and everything?" I nodded. "Does that mean Syndicate knows also?. I shook my head in reply. "Thank Arceus... But I'm still pissed off at you for making me have to suffer and experience rape during that dream."

My eyebrow rose when I heard her say that she had to experience rape. "Rape? The juice is just suppose to give you a wet dream. Nothing too kinky."

"Yes, fucking rape. It was terrifying. Now wake up Syndicate, the Lapras that Lye had been told about from that Blastoise guide is here." My sister yelled.

I looked over the Glaceon's shoulder to see a now stirring Luxio. "Thanks for doing my work for me now let's go."

I dashed down the tree and felt the warm, morning sand. Never having touched sand before until now, my first instinct was to drop down and roll around in the soft area. While Lye was trying to convince our stubborn Luxio friend, Skyline decided to be the one to mock me for acting so childish, all because of some sand. "I wonder why people think you're the older one between us when it's obviously me. I'm more mature in every way possible than you."

I snorted at the lack of an insult and continued to play while replying "Atleast I'm not the one who's considered the younger sibling. That's all that matters to me."

After a few minutes of playing, waiting for Syndicate to get up, the four of us went further down the beach to meet the Pokémon taking us to Sinnoh.

()()()()()()()()

We're about halfway to the Sinnoh region. So far the trip was pretty boring, but oh fucking well. While Syndicate and I tried catching up on sleep, the girls made conversation with the Lapras.

Once the three finally shut their traps, it was a relaxing time. The only sounds being the ocean's waves and the Wingulls chirping. Even the water's salty splashs were soothing. The Lapras occasionally commented about how the ocean was the calmest this time of year and how we were lucky to have gotten a ride before storm season. She also said something like human raiders using some type for craftsmanship to float in the water and attack us with their captured Pokémon, whatever that means.

The ride began silent and stayed that way until the place called Canalave City came into view. "There's your destination. If you'd like to head to the rest of the region, you'll have to swim around fifty yards to the nearby docks, west of Jubilife City. Got it?" The Lapras asked.

The three of us nodded and awaited till our trip had ended. Each second we got closer to the city however, something that just looked like a smudge of black seemed to get closer and closer to us. While the others decided to ignore it, something about the object piqued my interest. I kept my eyes on it long enough that it's small, featureless look slowly turned into something riding on top of a Sharpedo. The Pokémon on top of the shark was orange from the wrists and waist - which had six red and white ball objects attached to it - up until it's neck, had blue legs with black feet, brown fur on top of its head, and peach skin.

"Erm.. Ms. Lapras, what type of Pokémon is that?" I curiously asked.

The Lapras looked over to where I was looking and let out a sigh.

"That's a human, not a Pokémon." She started to veer left, trying to get farther away from the human and its Pokémon. While she tried getting away, I noticed two things. One being that this thing was trying to catch us like she had talked and that this trip to the three bastards trying to kill us was going to be a lot more difficult than assumed.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for leaving the Chaos Squads in the dust when it came to updates.**

 **Doing the best I can in the situation that I'm currently in. This chapter is shorter than what I planned, so the other half that I'll start writing tonight should be out soon.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me here, Ciao!**


	7. Crossing PT 2

**Battle scene is here!**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been busy since I've came back to Colorado. But finally, the last week I'm here until Christmas, I got free time to write. :)**

 **Sometime soon, I'll be starting a 'test story' containing Burningleafshipping. I'll be randomly updating it without a schedule until Final Stand ends. I'll mainly be working on my third person writing in it so, it won't be the best. I'll be trying my best though to make it enjoyable.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

As the trainer came closer to us, both me and the Lapras started charging attacks, me a Dark Pulse, and her an Ice Beam. When the person was a few yards away, she grabbed some time of sphere off of her belt and threw it at us. Confused, I cancelled my attack while Lapras still held hers. While the sphere was in the air, a blue light exploded out of it, revealing a Starmie. Instead of the Lapras shooting the Pokémon, she shot the water, instantly freezing it. I smiled at the tactic of not letting the Starmie swim and began to shoot multiple small, yet powerful Shadow Balls towards both the trainer and her Pokémon.

I turned my head to see that the others weren't paying so I shouted "Guys, get off your fucking asses and help up get rid of this lady!" Before I could even finish my sentence, Sky and Lye were standing, ready for a command to attack while Syndicate just layer where he was. Sighing, I asked "Why aren't you getting up? If we don't protect ourselves, we'll be caught and won't be able to complete our mission of getting those bastards that are after our parents."

Syndicate just shook his head and replied "If I use my electric type attacks, it'll shock all of us, not just the Starmie. My only none electric attacks are physical too, bite and fire fang."

I nodded at his predicament and turned my attention back towards our battle. "Skyline, free more water. We're jumping on it."

My sister rose an eyebrow but didn't question what I was planning. She quickly shot an ice beam, freezing a good chunk of the water, allowing us to have some sturdy ground.

"Jump and release your claws so you have grip on the ice." I said while jumping over to the ice. Upon landing, my claws dug into the ice, fighting for traction. The others followed along, including Syndicate who seemed excited for battle.

"You know S, I'll always find a way to include everyone into a battle they want to join. Now you can let out your full potential."

The Luxio smirked as static started to spark up around him as he began to say "Let's get this son of a bitch so we can get back to our mission."

I laughed at his newly found enthusiasm before charging up a Shadow Ball and quickly shooting it up into the sky. Lye gave me a questioning look while Skyline rolled her eyes at my hype.

"I'm going under the ice so I don't get captured you guys take care of the trainer and her Pokémon. If one of you get captured, you'll have to catch the girl and smash the right pokeball, releasing whoever was captured." The Lapras called out before heading under the ice.

Putting our attention back to our battle, the outnumbered trainer hopped on to the ice, allowing her Dewgong to get onto the ice along with her Starmie.

Lye and Syndicate deciding to make the first moves, used a Fairy Terrain while Syndicaye instantly went for a Shockwave. While the ice began to slowly be replaced by the new pink terrain, Syndicate's shockwave flew quickly towards the now rotating Starmie. Once the Pokémon's rotation speed was great enough, it began to lift off into the air and fly around, avoiding the shockwave multiple times. Tiring from the constant flying, the Pokémon slowed down causing the speeding electricity wave to nail it. From the collision, the star's glowing red gem cracked.

The woman gasped and went to return the inured Pokémon, but the stubborn start dodged the red beam of light, signaling it was still battle ready. Sighing, she looked towards the two and yelled "Starmie, use Water Gun on the Umbreon and Dewgong, Aurora Beam on the... Ummm... Pink Pokémon! We need to weaken it because it must be rare!"

The two water type Pokémon shot their attacks, scooting me back a little, but not getting me wet due to the waterproof fur. Lye however, couldn't easily withstand the Dewgong's attack, so she began to charge a Moonblast. Before it could even charge half way, the beam hit her head on. The Sylveon not being an avid battler like me and S, she didn't let the attack carry her away causing her to take more than double the damage that could of been taken. After the attack finished, the very weak Sylveom stood still, her breathing shallow, and her legs shaking, struggling to hold up her weight. While the three of us' attention was focused on her, the woman decided to use this time to her advantage.

"Dewgong, Signal Beam on the Umbreon! Starmie, use a Psychic Attack on the Glaceon and Luxio so the three stay away from the rare eeveelution look-a-like!

We all looked towards the oncoming attacks, stunned by what happened to our friend. The super-effective attack hit my legs, swiping me off my feet causing me to land hard on my side while the others were suspended in the air. The girl laughed as she opened up her bag, revealing a different sphere than the others. Instead of the top being red, it was black with two yellow lines. The only similarity being the white bottom. She chucked the ball, hitting Lye between the eyes. The capsule opened, covering Lye in a bright red light. The light shrinked as it got sucked back into the ball with Lye in it. We all watched, horrified of what we were witnessing. The ball fell on the pink grass covered ice and began to shake. After three shakes, a small ding came from the capsule.

I slowly got up once my strength returned to my legs while the Starmie gently set Syndicate and Skyline down. I looked towards the others, who were watching th girl run up to her newly caught Pokémon. After picking up the ball, she hooked it onto her belt and picked up one more, returning the Starmie. Not knowing what to do, I whistled, contacting Lapras to resurface. When she poked her head out of the water, she looked around confused of why there were only three of us instead of four.

"She caught Lye, didn't she...?" The Pokémon asked. I slowly nodded while motioning for Syndicate and Skyline to get back on the Lapras' back. While Syndicate listened, Sky broke down into tears. She dropped onto her stomach, bawling her eyes out.

* * *

 **Skyline's POV**

I laid where I was, wanting to die knowing that my mate had got captured by some human that I didn't even know. I watched as the boys trudged onto the Lapras back, doing their best at hiding the sadness contained in them. The girl noticed my current condition and walked up to me, picking me up after sitting down. She stroked behind my ears to comfort me.

Deciding that now was the perfect time to show off something I had been working on in secret for years, I touched the girl's mind and asked "Why...? Why did you have to capture the one I've loved for so long... We just became mates this morning but it had all just came to an end. I guess what most say is true... Love is useless."

Amazed at the fact that me, a Glaceon, had used Psychic for telepathy was speechless at first. After carefully thinking over what she'd say, she offered "You can come with me and my friends to stay with your mate so you'll always together."

I started to sniffle as more tears spewed from my eyes. I looked at the girl with the most hurt I had ever felt showing in my eyes from her not considering to release Lye. "But... Me, her, and our friends... We promised something to our parents back in the Alola region."

" I can catch them too then I'll be able to help you guys with what you are doing sweetie." She replied.

Anger starting to take over, my eyes began to glow pink as I used Psychic on the ice below us. "Release her or I'm take you down with me."

The girl, unfazed by what I was doing, began to reach into bag, reaching for another pokeball to catch me in. Deciding this was the last straw, my eye's glow turned from a bright pink, into a blood red like my father's. The ice began to crack faster from under us. The wretched trainer finally starting to freak out as she felt the ground below her start to slowly sink and split into multiple pieces. "Release her, now you bitch." I growled, my voice turning demonic. "Or else I'll split you like the ice, letting your boiling blood be lost in the sea."

The girl started to move faster than before, grabbing Lye's pokeball and some type of machine from her backpack. She of the capsule in the machine where in continued to further crush the ball, allowing a purple light to escape from it. It slowly formed into the shape of Lye, gaining a tiny bit of colour every second.

Once fully revealed, Lye collapsed on the ice, exhausted from the damage she had taken. I sprinted towards her, cuddling the Pokémon I loved so much before using Psychic to put her on Lapras' back. I glared at the trainer one last time before hopping onto the water type's back.

* * *

 **And there we have it. The other part of the last chapter that I decided to put into a chapter of its own because it wasn't finished yet. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and goodbye!**


	8. Crossing PT 3

**Hello there everybody**!

 **My writing schedule is starting to slowly but surely building back together so each story gets an update around once a week. May take a while for that to happen though unless I get a new laptop or a PC. This and Final Stand's next chapter may be delayed, but only if I begin to write my new story. Probably won't though since I'm not going to start it until I decide a name so who knows. It may be up later today, tomorrow, next week, or even when this or Final Stand end. It'll happen eventually.**

 **Devon, as I said in our messages, I'll complete those requests in my newest story which'll officially begin after Final Stand ends.**

 **Enough of the blabbering, let's get going with the story's new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

Ever since our close call of losing Lye, her and Sky had their tails wrapped around each other, keeping themselves as close as possible. Meanwhile, I was trying to explain why they were doing this to Syndicate.

"C'mon man, I'm doing my best to explain to you. They became mates the morning we left Kalos. I gave her a special drink that did more than I expected it to, she woke up after her nightmare, got Lye, went to a secret clearing, then talked it out and became mates by the end of the conversation since Skyline doesn't want to lose her."

Syndicate just shook his head. "They can't be mate. If they were, I would of found out already"

I just let out a small chuckle and replied "You would of found out already if you weren't so damn oblivious."

He just huffed a small bit and kept walking.

Getting through Canalave City wasn't really a big issue, all we did was act like we lived there normally and were just out for a stroll and make our ways to the fishing docks outside of the city. "So how are we getting over?" The electric type questioned.

"Swim obviously." Lye replied before jumping in, causing a decent sized splash. Sky just looked at me and Syndicate before shrugging and jumping in, right behind her mate.

"You'll dry off once we get to the route next to Jubilife City. Now just follows us you sissy." I said with a quick shrug. I turned my attention back to the water and jumped in, doing a slight dive to slower the splash.

I quickly swam up to the surface of the water and heard Sydnicate mutter something before belly flopping into the water. When he broke the surface, I noticed his fur all messed up, soaked, and flying in random directions.

"I can see why you didn't want to swim."I laughed, "Because it does that shit to your fur making you look fan-fucking-tastic."

Syndicate, looking unamused as expected, replied "I'm electric type. I could fucking end you right here and now with a single electric type move."

Once I got over my laugh attack, I managed to get out "Ok, ok... Let's catch up to the girls so we can get to the main part of Sinnoh. We need to make our ways to the Resort Area. It's at an island that we can only get to from Snowpoint City, but he only way for us to get to that is by traveling and entering from the complete other side of the region."

As the two slow swimming girls came back into view, I added "Celestic Town. It's this older place from what I know, yet severely smaller than most places. Once we get into Mt. Coronet, we head north. While Skyline will feel at home in the freezing temperatures, the rest of us will suffer so we have two choices. We brave the weather and risk hypothermia, or we go underground and dig our way to Snowpoint."

"We'll figure it out once we meet the girls at the docks." Syndicate replied, shaking his head slightly to remove some water from his fur.

I nodded and continued to swim faster, the docks getting closer and closer by the second, the girls already on them. I looked back at Syndicate with a slight smirk, quickly swatting some water into his face using my tail.

Syndicate instantly becoming agitated tried to use Swagger on me, but I barely looked away in time to where I wouldn't get the attack stat boost and the confusion that came along with it. Letting out a quick laugh, I climbed up the stairs that connected with a slight floating pad underneath it. While walking up to staircase, I quickly shook the liquid off of me, getting the girls and Syndicate slightly wet.

Following close behind me, a pissed and soaked Luxio slowly tregded out of the water, sparks coming out of his mouth.

I gave my friend a smirk and said "Somebody seems to have not enjoyed this swim at all, hm Mr. Grumpy?"

Syndicate replied with shooting a small ember my way, scorching the tip of my ear.

"Rude, but I deserve it. Now let's see what this Jubilife City place is like."

Syndicate cleared his throat, getting all of our attention. "You do realize that I'm not going to get in a massive public area, soaked? We'll enter the city tomorrow. Let's just stay on the outskirts for now."

I looked around us. The area had a small gateway to pass into the city, surrounded by multiple pine trees which were all tall enough to block out the city view but not the sky behind them. Around us was a miniature cove. There wasn't exactly any sand leading into the water, just a 3 foot drop into the water, giving the docks a purpose other than fishing. The ground had dark blue grass that looked tinged with green, with a few berry bushes.

"The girls and I will collect the rocks and sticks since you're currently the only one we know that can produce fire, thanks to your dad." I said as I turned around.

"We'll get the sticks!" Lye called out as she and Sky ran into the tree line.

I rolled my head and let out a grown since I had to get close to the water again for the rocks.

I strutted up to the edge where the water and dirt met. Through the water, I could easily spot multiple small stones, all being really smooth on the top from what I could see.

Not wanting to have to jump into the water, I dug into the ground, shooting the dirt behind me. I continued that process until the ground was more at 120° angle instead of the original 85°.

When I noticed that the rocks were loose from the ground, I slowly wedged a claw between the soft ground and hard stone. The rock shifted slightly in its place so I continued to wedge more of my paw between the two surfaces. Once I stopped feeling the rock on the front of my paw, I lifted up the small object and pulled it onto the shore. I let out another groan as I noticed the process I'd have to do another ten times.

()()()()Sometime later :P()()()()()

I rolled the thirteen stones one by one back to our little camp area. Syndicate just sunbathed to dry out his pelt while the girls cuddled. When the Luxio noticed me and the rocks, he let out a tiny humph and said "Took you long enough. Didn't think it'd be that long for you just to get that."

I rolled my eyes as I positioned the stones around the pile of sticks. "Your turn, you're the only one who can some fire from your body."

Instead of using an expected Ember, he let out a small bolt of lightning which struck the middle of the fags (bundle of sticks for you who don't know too much slang). The midnight black smoke started to forcefully push out of the sticks before a small blaze broke through the wood and thatch. The flame started spreading throughout the sticks until I reached the stone outlines.

"Today was a good day, despite almost losing Lye to that bitch ass trainer. The gates should be closed for the night so nobody will bother us while we sleep." I yawned. "Goodnight everyone."

* * *

 **Bout time my lazy ass completed this.**

 **Once I get a laptop next year hopefully, I'll be updating faster.**

 **Reason I'll be getting it next year is that I still have to pre-order Titanfall 2 and Pokémon Sun. Already got Battlefield 1 and Forza Horizon 3 pre-ordered so that's a plus.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and peace! ✌ ️**


	9. Road to Eterna Hope

**Not a hundred percent sure, but I think this is the fourth chapter I've written this month. Not the best, but still doing better than the rest of summer. I have ten days until school starts back up to write without any school to get in the way.**

 **Starting two stories hopefully soon. One will be an actual story. The other is going to just be a new one-shot each chapter. I'll accept requests but only if they follow the requirements that I'll list in the description.**

 **As this story's length increases, I'm doing my best to lengthen the chapters. It seems to be working in its own way. For the people who read this story (7 of you, appreciate you guys since I'd of just deleted this story if it hadn't gotten any support) should I double update this story like I did with Final Stand? But at the same time, I feel like this story isn't needed for Left In The Shadows so it may be deleted. To regain ideas, I'll be updating this story every other week instead of once a week.**

 **For everybody out there that read Cresellia's story named Eevee Royals, it's back up which is amazing. Can't remember if it's being uploaded a** **gain or rewritten, but it's back up. :)**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for wasting your time with most of that since I posted it all in the last thing I had posted. (Started writing this before the author's note that I posted)**

 **Without further interruption from this author's note -**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

"We have no clue where the fuck to go. This city is massive." I groaned.

"Calm down." Lye grumbled. "The conversation with the Lapras wasn't all just to pass the time. She was explaining everything she knew about the region. She said something like find an entrance to the city and you'll find a board that contained these things called pamphlets, which describe the area, and maps, which show everything in the area so you don't lose your way. Meaning that somewhere near us has those items."

I slammed my face into the dirt and let out another groan. "But I don't want to have to look for a map every time we enter a city or town or whatever the hell they're called..."

"Agera, just man the fuck up. We don't know want to do most of this anyways but we're dealing with it." Lye said plainly.

I just rolled my eyes and started to search the board like the others. I noticed that the others had all joined together to look so I just continued to search on my own.

It took five minutes for me to wonder around aimlessly until Skyline shouted "Follow us! We already found the map you slowpoke. We need to head up north."

"Anythint to worry about while we make our way there?" I questioned.

Sky sighed and replied "There's this forest, it's name is Eterna Forest. We have to get through it to make our way towards Eterna City since we can't go East until going that way. Only freaky thing is that in the forest, there's some rumored haunted house which is slightly creepy."

I scoffed. "Only because of your typing. If you were a dark type or ghost type, you'd of probably found it interesting or maybe even fascinating."

"I'm guessing that's what you were thinking?" Skyline asked, her face still looking annoyed.

I let out a small laugh then went dead serious. "Yep. Now let's go, I actually kinda want to see this place for myself."

The three just rolled their eyes and left the rolled out map on the ground. "So if we need to head north, we need to head pass the giant buildings. Pass there would be a small route with a pond and cave. Get through the cave then we reach a lot smaller town. After the town is another route which leads us to Eterna City where we head south." Lye spoke as she scanned over the map.

I nodded and looked around for the towering structures. Eventually finding a few, I started jogging their way while shouting "This way, let's go!"

The other stayed still in shock before sprinting to catch up to me. Passerby humans stared at us as we sprinted pass them. One or two threw the same type of spheres that had enslaved Lye a day earlier.

As we approached the city exit, we all slowed from our jogging to a walking pace to catch our breaths. "Water stop now, we'll stop for berries once we make it to the town." Syndicate said. "We're making good time since these places don't seem to be too big. If I'm right, we'll make it to the forest before dark."

Everybody nodded and instantly went to the pond for the cold and delicious water. After drinking to our hearts' contents, we looked towards the small cavern that we had to use to get scale the small cliff.

I rolled my eyes and was the first of the four of us to walk towards the entrance. "This shouldn't be too bad. Just gotta follow the path until we get to the top. From there we can head to the next town. Personally, I think we should stay there for the rest of the day and night."

"If it's a nice town." Lye replied

"Gotta agree with my mate." Skyline added.

We all looked towards Syndicate, awaiting his response to my statement. "Ugh. Fine. We can stay there if it's a nice town."

I slowly walked into the cave to see that there were two paths, one leading to more water, and the other being blocked from cracked boulders. "Well fuck. We gotta destroy these rocks."

I shot a shadow ball towards one of the boulders. Seeing a small part of it collapse, I added "If we all attack, we should be fine." I shot another shadow ball, slightly bigger than the last. Skyline acting the fastest of the three, started using Psychic to remove bits from the bottom, allowing upper parts to crumble down. Lye joined in with Swift while Syndicate waited due to having only physical moved. Once the core of the rock began to shatter, we walked in its direction, hopping through the rubble. "Eterna Forest, here we come!"

* * *

 **There. Chapter is done. I don't know if I'll be in the writing mood since I have school starting back up Monday. Not too bad for the month of August. This and Final Stand all got 3 updates (not including the author's note)**


	10. Fucked Up

**Sorry for those of you who thought that was an update.**

 **All I did was delete the Authors note that I made take up an entire chapter, so I'm apologizing by actually making a chapter, this.**

 **I don't know if this'll be posted before another Final Stand chapter, or after it. Oh well for now. I'll try to complete it before Final Stand's chapter but at the same time, I might do FS's chapter first since there's only two chapters left to make besides the maybe one-shots in it.**

 **I might take a break from FF soon. My goal after this update is to finish Final Stand so this is the only story I have to worry about. Honestly, with school back up and a lot of damn good games coming out soon, it's hard as hell to focus on writing. But hey, my update schedule is better than some people. I think.**

 **For anybody interested, go to my profile to see stories that are currently pending on whether I should make them or not.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

"Are you sure that the forest is this way?" I questioned my sister.

She promptly nodded her head and stated "The map in that beautiful place said to take a left before the the wind generation place."

"So the bridge was the right place to go?"

"Yes Agera. The bridge was correct. We're suppose to follow this path up until the forest entrance. It's a straight forward route until the complex forest. If we're lucky, we shouldn't spend much more than a day in that place."

"And how do you know that?"

The glaceon stopped walking and just looked behind me. She mouthed the words "Go crazy." Before turning her head.

"Go cra~~!" I began to ask when I felt a surge of electricity jolt through my body, floofing my fur up. I turned to Syndicate, who just let out a snicker when I glared at him. "Hey, fuck you too bud."

Me being myself, I just let my fur go down on its own instead of wasting time trying to groom it. It was only halfway to its regular resting place, allowing me to look like a midnight black cotton ball with bits of neon yellow shining out. "How much further until we reach the forest?" I asked.

"It's coming up." Lye replied. "You don't gotta be so impatient Agera. This is going to be a longer trip than you were expecting. We can drop you off right here if you don't want to do this while we go on to accomplish our goal. While you're the strongest of the our group, we have the willpower and patience. Honestly, we'd be better off without you and your negativity."

I stopped in my tracks when Lye began to tell me what everyone was probably thinking. "Go ahead then. Maybe we'll meet in the future. If you need anything, you can find a way to contact Ace. I'll be finding my own way to Snowpoint City." And with that, I dashed towards the right a small clearing, light tears forming in my eyes. When I looked back, the others were showing very little concern of me running. "I don't need them. I can do the dirty work myself..."

I burst through shrubbery, skidding to a stop. I looked around the small clearing. Everything around it was dark besides the middle, which bathed in the sun's rays. Letting out a small sniffle, I slowly walked to the serene and blissful circle of light while charging a Dark Pulse. The beam

of chaos grew with each step I took until I was in the center. I shot the ray of energy through the gaps of the trees. I continued putting all my energy and strength into the attack. I wasn't trying to prove any points, just trying to release all my stored emotions.

The move began to die down as I began to lose my vision. I collapsed in the middle of the clearing, trying to hang on to my last bit of consciousness but lost the battle greatly.

()()()()()

I awoke in a pitch black area. Noticing that that shouldn't be the case, I lit the neon in my rings allowing a faint blue glow to prevail around me. The faint light allowed me to see a small portion of my surroundings, it has a mossy ground which was considerably soft, rock rolls, and the outline of another Pokémon's body. Not wanting to awake whoever had taken me here while unconscious, I lowered my ring's glow and slowly walked towards what I assumed to be the exit. "Excuse me..." I heard a small, timid voice say from behind me. I held my breath and stopped moving, hoping it was enough for whoever was talking to me to go back to sleep. "You do realize that I know you're conscious now. Your rings are on right now compared to when I first found you." I turned to see a Leafeon, a little smaller than me, with odd colouration like me.

I tilted my head and asked "Why aren't you green? I've never heard of or seen an orange Leafeon."

"I could ask the same thing. You are a silver colour with dark blue rings." She replied.

"Touché"

"Now I'd like to ask you a few questions. First of all, why the hell did you shoot off some type of beam while in the middle of that clearing." She asked, turning less timid with each word.

"Nothing you need to know about. I'll be taking me leave now, I gotta get to Snowpoint City." I replied before turning away from the girl.

"I'm coming with you then."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm coming with you. I've already found you once after pulling a stupid stunt. So, I can use Aromatherapy or Synthesis to help."

"What happened to you being so timid at first to this?"

The Leafeon's ears drooped down as she backed up and mumbled "Sorry... I get like this when I'm mad... It's why I live alone instead of with parents... So since you're on your own, you must be an adult and you seem trustworthy..."

"Before I say anything else, how old are you?" I asked, hiding my concern for the girl.

"I'm fifteen tomorrow..."

I nodded and replied "I'm not an adult yet actually. I have a week. Same with my sister and friends, wherever they went. We're all seventeen."

 _"Agera! Where the hell did you run off to!?"_ I heard scream into my head, causing me to cringe. The Leafeon notice my expression change and gently laid me down on the moss covered floor.

"What's wrong Sir?" She asked, worry flooding in her tone.

"Just call me Agera and give me a moment." I replied. I closed my eyes so I could reply to Skyline's screaming. _"You three are better off without me. You can look for me if you want to, or you can actually continue your trip. We'll meet up eventually."_

 _"You dumbass, are you crazy!? We followed you after seeing the Dark Pulse but you weren't in any of the clearings we looked in. We're going to meet you at the exit of Eterna Forest." Skyline continued shouting._

 _"Just go on without me. I'll either always be ahead or behind you unless we somehow meet up. If you somehow find another Psychic type to communicate with me, I'll happily talk with you."_ I cut the connection from there, being a dark type. "Sorry about that. I had some... Let's call it unfinished business."

"You killed somebody?" She questioned.

I shook my head and explained. "No. I was part of a group heading up to Snowpoint to do something to these three Eeveelutons that caused... Problems, yeah. Let's go with that, for our parents. I'm not going into too much detail since I don't really know you and you'll probably send others after me. Now once again, I'll be taking my leave. I don't want anything or anyone coming after you since I am also being hunted like my father."

I got up and turned to leave the cave when I heard a whimper from behind me. Taking a deep breath, I replied "You can come too... But, what's your name first. You're still considerably young to be traveling around the region with me."

"It's..." The girl let out a sigh before continuing, "Name's Akiko. I just go by Aki for short..." I nodded in thanks for getting to know her name when she said, "It's almost midnight. We should stay here for the night. I know that the darkness of the night is better for you being an Umbreon and all, but I'd prefer my senses to be really alert too."

I rolled my eyes but went towards the corner closest to the exit. After stretching to get a knot out of my back, I plopped myself on the ground and closed my eyes, waiting for the dream world to suck me into it.

* * *

 **Aki's POV**

I doubt I know how much trouble I'm going to get into with this guy, but oh well. He seems dedicated to getting to Snowpoint City to get those Pokemon that had terrorized him and his friends parents. I have a choice though. Stay here, near my parents, or travel with Agera and maybe his friends if we meet up. Think Aki, think!

"I got it!" I said in a load whisper. I look to see Agera passed out so I snuck out of the den and made my way through the forest's bushes and trees, looking for the small hill that my parents lived their lives in for the past fifteen years. Not wanting to wake my parents for this, I used Leaf Blade and began to carve out a note on a nearby boulder. _I am traveling while I'm still young, I will be back soon!_

Proud to be traveling the region, I turned back to head home, ready to never look back.

I entered the den, glad to see that Agera hadn't feigned sleep to leave me, and laid down on the opposite side of the den's entrance. My mind was racing, excited for new adventure, new experiences, and new Pokemon. My only worry, me or Agera being captured due to our odd colouration. Mine, a bit rarer. Why? My greenery changes every season. In the spring, it's green which is normal. Summer is yellow, fall is orange, and winter is tan.

Considering it being a light orange, it shows that fall is approaching. I'm mainly used as calendar for what the season since it's predictable on my body. Not having any real friends, traveling with this boy will open up more chances for friendships, and maybe if I'm lucky, love.

* * *

 **Before I get killed for posting this so late, I'd like to apologize.**

 **Thanks to Laptoper(insert numbers) for helping me somewhat with some of the plot and character in the chapter. I'll be doing my absolute best to update Final Stand soon. Not sure how that'll work out considering Forza Horizon 3 Early Access is available this Friday. That may or may not effect my writing schedule more than it already is, but I'll be doing my best.**

 **So what do you guys think of the mini plot twist? I've done it in L.I.T.S but this took a smaller turn. And, I think it's for the better. Adding Akiko/Aki in really gives me more room to explore with the story.**

 **No, I won't be taking the same path as L.I.T.S. Gotta add variety. I'm going to be putting up a poll for a new story that will be made in the hopefully nearby future.**


	11. Regera

**Since I had managed to write a 5k long chapter in Final Stand, my goal in this story is to kee the chapters in the longer side of things in my case, which is 2.5k words or above. Shouldn't be too difficult now that I'm refilled with ideas. So there's nothing to worry about.**

 **For those wondering what my next story is going to be, I have a poll up that you can reach from my profile and I would appreciate it if you guys voted considering it only has 4 votes at the time of me writing this. (10/5/16, 10:30 PM PST)**

 **Moving on from the author's note, I'd just like to say Please leave feedback of how my story or stories are in your opinion. I'm greatful for all feedback even if it's negative. :)**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

I finished eating my Cheri Berry and waited outside Aki's den. The girl was still asleep inside so I decided to stay nearby for once she awakens. Being completely honest, it's barely eaven the break of dawn. I could leave the girl here for her own safety, but she seems dedicated so I figured why the hell not. Only downside would be her parents. To pass the time, I decided to practice my Psychic attack. I began with small sticks and stones nearby. When I was comfortable with the smaller objects, I decided to move up a few levels. I found a rock, about the same size as me, and began to put all my focus and concentration. The rock began to slowly levitate. I had the stone a few inches above the ground when I was interrupted from someone shaking me. My consciousness returned to my body and I looked around. I saw a Jolteon and a worried Vaporeon, awaiting for me to return to a regular state of mind.

"Pardon?"

The Vaporeon shifted uncomfortably when the Jolteon looked at her. "Do you happen to know our daughter? She's a Leafeon, should be orange right now due to the season change." I nodded. "Okay... Do you happen to know where she is? We need to have a chat with her."

"She's sleeping." I replied, trying to focus enough to go back to using Psychic.

"Sir." The Jolteon spoke up. "We're her parents. Just because she's sleeping doesn't mean we can't talk to her. I don't even know who the hell you are since I've never seen a silver Umbreon."

I sighed and replied. "I understand you're concern with her wanting to speak to her but she needs her sleep. She's still growing Y'know. That and I'm not sure why you two are trying to get permission from me. I've only known the girl for under half a day."

"We know that and you seem to be waiting outside her den so we thought you were her boyfriend or something." The Jolteon explained.

"May I ask what a boyfriend is sir? I asked, slightly embarrassed. "I'm from a different region to the west of here. Doesn't have a name to my knowledge."

The Vaporeon seemed to have become all giddy when I had asked what a boyfriend is and sent the Jolteon off to wake up Aki, leaving just us two for her to explain to me. "You see," she began, "Before becoming mates, two Pokemon can get in a relationship and be known together as boyfriend and girlfriend. They still that way until they either break up to look for new potential mates, or the male proposes to the female. If she says no, they split up most of the time, but rarely will stay together to try again later to become mates."

I took in all the information that she was giving me, my head going wild with this region's way of becoming mates. I slowly nodded, not wanting to head much more since she seemed to have given s really good explanation of it. I turned my head to see Aki following behind the Jolteon, her ears drooping, and her tail between her legs.

"Young lady. Don't you know how dangerous this region is!" The Jolteon began to yell. "There's no fucking way in hell that I'm letting you travel. You'll be caught in no time because of how rare you are!"

I could see a small glare of light reflecting from her eyes from the forming tears. Wanting to end her father's harsh statements, I said "Sir. Quit yelling and screaming. Its really early and you'll wake the other Pokémon in the area along with you're terrifying the poor girl."

The Eeveelution glared at me and shot a ThunderShock. I quickly used Psychic to keep the energy current suspended in mid air and turned it to go hit a tree. Stopping my move, I looked back at the father and said "No need to get hostile. I've been trained in battle."

The Jolteon glared at me and looked towards his mate and said "You and Akiko move away and watch. I'm going to deal with this punk. If I win, you must stay here. If he wins, I will allow you to travel, but only if he goes with you."

I looked into Aki's teary eyes before turning back to her father. "You've got yourself a deal. Aki, please tell us when to go." I said calmly, ready to summon my S.D.M, Regera. _"Regera, we'll finally be switching so you can have your first battle. Only thing I have to say is don't kill him or injure the man too bad."_

 _"Okay. You can count on me. I figure it's so the girl can travel with you?"_

 _"Yeah."_

"Battle begin!" I heard Aki shout. I before either of us moved, I instantly swapped my consciousness for Regera's, allowing my body to grow bigger and stronger.

* * *

 **Regera's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the Vaporeon and Leafeon off to the side and a Jolteon in front of me, my opponent. "You see." I began when everybody was staring at my large form, "This is Self Defense Mode, also known as S.D.M. Some unlock it through a rough childhood, others are taught to switch their conscious out with their secondary's to give them a more intimidating look and even more strength."

The Jolteon growled and charged at me, his fur sending multiple small bits of electricity. "Spark? C'mon." I chuckled, "I was expecting more when Agera told me if be fighting my first actually battle. Guess he wanted me to keep learning to control all the extra potential I contain for if we get in a bigger fight."

The Jolteon was covering his ground fast, but I was faster. When we was feet within my presence, I jolted around him and shot a Shadow Ball at his back. When it collided with him, he dug into the ground an inch or two before the sphere dispersed.

He stood up, his legs shaking from the insanely strong attack. He turned to face me once again, except his expression was closer to an insane one when he shot massive amounts of electricity in the sky, letting it rain down from above us. The two spectators dived for cover under a nearby ledge. I just stayed where I was, smirking at the awkward form of discharge he released. Most of the bolts landed near me but ten of them did manage to hit me to much of my surprise. I just absorbed the energy, allowing my brain waves to move faster allowing my thoughts to be sent to me quicker. While yes, I received damage, the faster intellect helps. "Do you give up yet? I'm not exactly going to go down anytime soon. Once one can harness the power of S.D.M, the power within that lasts only a few minutes can last days." I walked up to the heavily breathing and pushed him hard enough to where he'd stumble and fall. Once on the ground, I walked over him and put a paw on him, claiming victory. "Be glad that Agera ordered for me to simply defeat you since I'm capable of much more."

I got off the injured Pokemon and walked towards his mate and daughter. "Sorry about the disturbance for the need of the battle. May I get to learn you two's names?"

"I'm Ripple. My now fainted mate is Bolt." The Vaporeon replied. **(Light's Adventures Reference)I**

"How do you not remember my name already Agera?" The oddly coloured Leafeon asked.

"Agera isn't present currently. Name's Regera, his alternate conscious. We share a body but are two different personalities. So once again before I give Agera control again, what is your name? I'd like to know for when we meet again."

"Aki is what I go by." She replied.

I nodded and have her a light smile. "Thank you. I'll return my body to Agera now for you two." I closed my eyes and prepared to go back into the endless void until needed again."

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

"You can go back now." Regera said, looking back towards the whitened area. It was a fun battle, hope I can do another battle soon. But, it's time for you to return to your body. They're waiting for you. The mom's name is Ripple and Dad's is Bolt but he's probably fainted." I nodded and started towards the light, preparing for the stings of pain from shrinking down to normal size. Once prepared, I jumped into the blinding light, my sight of the two Eeveelutions in front of me returning.

"So," I began, blinking rapidly to adjust to how bright the days become, "What are your thoughts on Regera?"

Aki stared me down, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened when Ripple spoke up and said "He's pretty impressive, but the question I think both of us have stuck in our heads would be : Is you, just an altered state of mind?"

I shook my head and replied "All Pokemon have two seperate beings contained within them. Their selves and a guardian. The guardian is only in control of the body when needed unless called upon by the main host like I did. So while we are the same Pokémon, he is his own personality." The Vaporeon seemed to understand completely what I was saying while Aki stood in place, dumbfounded. "Aki, I'll explain it to you in further detail eventually. For now, just know that Regera and I aren't the same person."

I looked behind me to see Bolt's unconscious form and rolled my eyes. I concentrated my energy that I was absorbing from the nearly gone moon before shooting it at the Jolteon from the ring on my head. You could see most of us wounds slowly disappear from his body. "Forgot to have Regera heal him before giving me control again, but he should be fine now."

I turned my attention back to the Vaporeon and asked "So are you two going to let your daughter travel now? I promise to protect and take care of her. If we meet up with my friends and sister again, I'll convince them to help me keep your angel safe."

Aki's mother sighed and looked toward her mate who was getting up from where he fainted. He walked up to our small group and looked me dead in the eyes, trying to be as intimidating as possible. "Our daughter is aloud to travel with you, but if anything fucking happens to her, believe me, I'll know if anything seems out of place, I will track you fucking down and kill you myself. Do you hear me kiddo!?

Not wanting to be disrespectful, I bowed for the Jolteon while saying "Yes sir. I will get into harms way if it means protecting her. For if my life is taken while I protect her, I will do my best to let Regera keep my body so he can stay with her."

"Who the hell's Regera? Is there another Pokémon here who secretly helped you during our damn fight?" The enraged Eeveelution growled.

"Alternate being within me. We share a body but are two different personalities. If one of us dies, the other has a chance to claim the body and heal any wounds to live the rest of their life." I explained in the simplest form possible. "Plus, we'll be traveling with theee more Pokémon if we come across them during the trip."

The furious Pokémon began to slightly calm down, learning I was prepared to protect his daughter with my life even though we'll just be traveling buddies, nothing more probably.

A weird tingling sensation began to go off in my head, blaring like some type of alarm when a voice screamed _"Wake up Agera. You better begin heading towards Eterna City today instead of staying wherever the hell you're located."_

I cringed at the loud voice going off in my head causing the Akiko's parents to give me odd looks. Aki sighed and looked towards the two confused faces while saying "Give him a minute. Whenever this happens, somebody contacting him through telepathy, I think. He didn't go too far into it." The two nodded but looked at me in concern when I welded my eyes shut.

 _"Arceus damn Sky..."_ I thought, _"No need to be so damn loud. I've been awake for an hour. I'll be heading North soon. If I'm not in the town before sunset, just go without me. It's for the better. If we do happen to meet though, I'm with someone else whose eager to join us."_

 _"Fine. But you better make an effort to try and regroup with us."_ Sky replied, cutting off the connection afterwards. I slowly opened my eyes again to see the three looking at me.

"Don't worry about it. Just someone trying to wake me up since they thought I was asleep." I told the family.

"Who exactly?" The Vaporeon asked.

"Family. I don't want to go into detail too much of its okay with you." I replied, one of my ears drooping slightly.

"So when will you two be heading off?" Ripple asked.

I looked at Aki who was shifting on her feet, so I answered for her "Soon most likely. Gotta get through the forest before sunset if we're going to meet up with the rest of the group."

"I guess you two must be heading now." The Vaporeon whispered, giving me a tiny smile. She looked at her daughter and mumbled "Once you two are done exploring, come back to see me and your father please."

Aki nodded and replied "Yes mom. We wil back back once our trip is over. I promise." The girl looked at her father who was giving her a stern look. To my surprise, he nodded, giving consent for her to travel. Aki smiled nuzzled both her parents before jogging to my side.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She responded. We began to walk away from where we had stayed the night, using our tails to wave goodbye to her parents. We stopped near the shrubbery that surrounded the area we were in when Aki looked behind her to see her family one final time for a while.

We jumped through the bushes to avoid getting the thorns and leaves caught on us and started to walk North towards the forest. We had walked in silence until we approached some sort of side entrances to the forest when Aki licked my cheek. I look at her, confused by her actions. "Sorry. I had to do that as a thanks for letting me come with you and for convincing my parents to let me. It's the least I could do."

"What made you want to travel with me?" I asked.

The girl just shrugged and replied "I don't know actually. Something just kicked in after you told me you were traveling. I'm not sure what, but that's why I decided to join you, besides healing you whenever you do something stupid like when I found you." I chuckled at her confusion so she took the chance run her head on my neck and mumble "This is one of the best decisions I've ever made..."

* * *

 **Now that this chapter is over, I'll be either starting one of two things. The first lemon for the lemons only story, or the next chapter for this. The new actual story won't be starting until the poll reaches at least ten votes total so that's that pretty much.**

 **As you can see by the length of this chapter, I'll be doing my best to make these chapters longer. I'll hopefully be updating this once a week like I should since the Final Stand oneshots and lemons will be random updates and I don't have to worry about my new story until the votes are over.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you next time :)**


	12. Rainbow Melody

**Cranking out as many chapters as I can before the Battlefield 1 release. I became really inactive during Forza Horizon 3's release and its going to happen again most likely so I have done my best to prepare myself for it.**

 **For anybody interested, I will be all the chapters in** **Left in the Shadows** **that I consider garbage if compared to how I write now. I will probably start rewriting the chapters and instead of deleting those chapters, I'll just replace them so it doesn't seem like the story received an official update.**

 **Six out of the ten votes have been completed! Only four more are needed for me to know what story you want out next is. Any voters who don't feel like checking, all three stories have two votes each on them.**

 **Big thanks to Laptoper321 and Jacklvmage12 for the support and feedback on this story, really appreciate it. If you ever want to contact me through something other than fanfiction, all the other ways to contact me can be found on my profile. Just tell me that you found me on fanfiction so I don't deny you xD**

 **Jack, since I never answered your question of how they mega evolve on their own in the wild, I'll let you use your imagination so I don't control all thoughts throughout the storyline.**

 **With all that out of the way, let's get into the story :)**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

The two of us wondered into Eterna Forest's side entrance, Aki determined to hurry through to meet the rest of the people I had traveled with. I was hesitant with meeting the others since they know of the outbreak I had and probably would never let me forget it. "What normally is a fifteen hour walk through the regular entrance," Aki began, "is only a five hour walk starting from here. It skips most of the mazes concealed within the forest. You'll know when we are approaching the exit. From what I've heard, there's some type of abandoned mansion before it where the forest's ghost types like to stay at."

"What's a mansion?" I asked.

Aki stared at me in shock, confusing me even more since the structure doesn't sound like it'd be some sort of landmark. "May I ask where you are from since you said you aren't from this region."

"Didn't have a name until around a year ago. Other Pokémon were calling it Alola and say it consists of many different islands, one of which had had no human prescense, only Pokémon."

"So you've never been around humans?"

"I've seen a lot since coming to this region. Hell, Sky tried killing one." I chuckled. Aki's face quickly went from surprised to a more of a 'What the fuck' face, so I added "Trainer captured her mate. Don't worry too much since I'm stronger than her if it ever comes to me and her getting in an extreme fight."

The Leafeon rolled her eyes and said "Moving on from your terrifying sister, let go. I'd like to get through Erterna Forest sooner than later. Try to stay away from the main path and the area where the grass reaches your back. That's where trainers are most common."

The two of us walked through the forest entrance and looked around. The trees were around the same height as the ones outside the area, but were in more of a cluster, blocking most of the light from going through. I turned to Akiko who was squinting, blinking, and everything else she could think of to help her eyes adjust. I laughed and said "Need me to be your eyes?"

She looked my way, completely unamused. I gave a tiny smile and replied to myself "Yes. Yes I do."

"Or you could just brighten your rings." Akiko mumbled. Wanting to slam my face into the ground because I didn't think of that, I reluctantly brighten my rings so enough of the blue glow surrounded me so Aki could see and not look at me, partially blinded. "Thanks, now we gotta stay side by side. If you go ahead, we'll get lost and if I go ahead, I won't be able to see." The girl walked up to me, our pelts touching, and wrapped her tail around mine. "I'll give you directions. I've had to go through here once when my parents and I were moving down there. "When we get to the fork in the path to the side of us, we're going right. The left path heads towards the mossy rock that helped me evolve."

()()()()()

The two of us were cuddled together in a tiny den we found under a bush, probably made by some Ratatta from how big the den was. The two of us were quietly munching on a pair of Oran Berries for lunch after wondering around for I think six hours since we had to avoid multiple trainers passing through. I had quickly finished my berry and wiggled into the entrance, giving Akiko all the space inside. "No need to give me the space." Aki whispered before sucking the juice from the last half of the berry. She crawled to my side, wrapping her tail around mine again. "We're very close to the exit, it shouldn't be much farther. Our only worry should be trainers or their Pokémon that somehow spot us."

I dimmed the neon in all my rings to where a tiny amount of light was coming off me. "I'll be the eyes. If I remember from what you explained, we only have to head forward to find the mansion, which you still haven't explained to me what it is, then we should be at the exit." I felt the girl scoot even closer to me, closing any gap between us.

* * *

 **Akiko's POV**

Agera didn't seem to question the way I was acting towards him. _"Oblivious boy... Doesn't know how to take hints."_ I thought, turning my head towards the guy and admired how well structured his face really was. I felt a bit guilty, having to use him for the rest of our duration in this forest. A small smile creeped onto my face as I felt my cheeks begin to heat up immensely. I tried my best to resist the urge to just burry my face into his neck. "So whatcha thinking 'bout?" Agera asked, noticing the cheri red that could be seen on my cheeks. **(Get it? Cheri Red instead of Cherry Red :3)**

I shook my head, removing all the romantic thoughts that were fogging my mind and stared into Agera's stunning yellow eyes. "Uhh..." I mumbled, lost for words.

The Umbreon chuckled and added "You don't have to share if you don't want to, just trying to make conversation. If the mansion is that purple building looking thing that I can just barely see through the thickly packed trees, we're almost out."

I nodded and looked away, my cheeks' redness growing ever so brighter. Agera start to hum a lullaby, it was a soft, soothing song. **(Imagine the lullaby May hummed in Jirachi Wish Maker)** I couldn't exactly pinpoint what had actually made me begin to fall for Agera, but whatever it was, I'm glad it did. This Pokémon seems to be everything I had been looking for.

I had seemingly spaced out because Agera ended up having to lick my glowing red cheek to get my attention back. I looked at him to see lots of light glaring from behind him. "We're here. Now time to look for a Sylveon, Glaceon, and a Luxio." Agera said, his originally joyful mood disappearing.

Now it was my turn to ask a stupid question, "What's a Sylveon?"

Without looking at me, Agera replied "The fairy type evolution of Eevee. The typing is considered new and was found in the Kalos region."

"What's wrong?" I asked, "You're attitude seems to be going more negative."

He shook his head and mumbled "Don't worry about it for now. Don't bring up finding me when we meet the three."

Not wanting to push his buttons, I agreed and shut up for our meeting with the rest of his group. I could feel his tail unravel from mine and his pelt remove from mine. The joy within me had disappeared, but I still kept how I felt about him since he's only in a bad mood. He let out a sigh and motioned for me to follow him through the forest exit. I squinted to be able to see through the blaring light, revealing a normal Luxio, Glaceon, and a pink Pokémon that I assumed to be the Sylveon. Thanks to my shorter form, I was able to hide my prescense from the three behind Agera.

"What the hell were you thinking when you ran off like that?" The Glaceon hissed.

"Calm the hell down Sky, he's your brother. No need to get so pissed." The Sylveon told the ice type.

The Glaceon could be heard letting out a sigh and saying "Yeah... You're right. He still shouldn't of ran off though." Agera just let out a sigh and wrapped his tail around one of my paws to comfort him. I broke out a small smile and tipped my ear slightly. The action didn't get unnoticed when the Luxio said "What was that? What do you have behind you Agera?" He turned his ahead enough to give me a slightly worried look, but enough to keep me hidden from the others before turning to look back at them.

"Somebody who'll be joining us." He mumbled, squeezing my paw with his tail. He ducked down, revealing my head to the three Pokémon he was talking to.

The Luxio looked at me, uninterested while the two girls squealed at the sight for me and surrounded me while saying stuff like "Oh my Arceus, she so damn cute! How did Agera manage to get a Pokémon like her?" And "And love boy said he'd never get a mate from his odd colouring and personality!"

I got closer to Agera, hoping for him to prevent his friends from getting closer to me, but it was the Luxio who said "Leave Agera's mate alone. We have to head South from here instead of instantly heading East. The path is blocked off from multiple boulders."

A hint of a smile broke out onto my face at the sound on being called Agera's mate. The other two girls grumbled, unhappy about not getting to examine me more and get to know me. "You guys stay in the front. You know where we have to go from here." Agera told the three, who all didn't notice him holding my paw with his tail. They agreed, allowing Agera and I to be behind them. I felt the taller Pokémon's tail slowly tangle with mine, pulling me closer to him. _"We'll talk through this." A voice_ said in my head. I looked around and didn't see a Psyhic type anywhere around, causing the voice to say " _It's me, Agera. I am a user of telepathy also, just not from far distances like Psychic types are capable of."_

 _"And do the others know about it?"_

 _"Nope. They don't even know that I have the move Psychic. They do know Skyline, the Glaceon, has it in her move pool though. Also, if they ask how the two of us met, leave the part out with you finding me. Just say Regera helped you fight for the rights to travel. Then if they ask if we're mates, well you know the answer to that since I don't even know what the hell I could consider love to be. Never felt it except from my family."_

I nodded and lowered our tails from the sights of Agera's friends if they were to turn.

We had been walking for about half an hour, Agera started humming the lullaby he had started in the forest, causing his sister to join in. The tune went from a calm, soothing tone, to something graceful, it had some type of beauty coming from the noise between the two. Honestly, I was half expecting the Luxio and Sylveon to join it, but to much of my surprise, they didn't. They were both looking at the two siblings, wondering what they were doing and why. Agera and Sky just continued their tune, ignoring their friends' questioning looks. I slowly began to join in, my timid humming barely noticeable, hidden behind the original tune. I felt Agera's tail grip mine with a little more force, so I looked to see him nodding in encouragement for me to join. I mentally signed before letting my hum sync with Agera and Sky's. Once in tune, I slowly raised the volume enough to make it more of a background.

 _"You sound good, you can be louder."_ A voice that sounded like Sky's told me.

 _"Yeah. You can do it, no need to be too timid. You're part of our family now."_ Agera added. I shook my head enough for the Umbreon to notice, so he pulled me his way hard enough for our bodies to be touching. _"I'm not going to force you, but please attempt to be louder. You sound lovely."_ I shook my head and buried half of my face into Agera's neck. He just smiled and moved his head above mine, resting it slightly on mine.

 _"I can understand now why they think the two of us are mates."_ I thought, forgetting that Agera could still hear my thoughts.

 _"Yeah"_ He replied. _"Kinda funny how we've hardly gotten to know each other and have known only known each other for less than a day."_ I jumped from hearing his voice go off in my head, causing me to headbutt the Umbreon. Agera recoiled from the hit and looked at me, his head tilted making him really irresistibly cute. He kept his humming so his sister and friends wouldn't turn around so I mouthed the words "Sorry" and "Scared me" to him.

He nodded and closed the gap between us once again, my fave half buried in his neck. The melody between the three of us was comforting, home like. My mind was racing with thoughts about how my life would be with this group. The song seemed to have been coming to and end as we approached some outpost. "Take a right guys. Syndicate, you lead us from here since Agera probably wants to stick back for today." The Sylveon commanded. The Luxio, who I'm assuming is Syndicate, nodded and started heading down a dirt path in between the trees just right of the outpost. The rest of us followed his lead, not knowing what to expect, except Agera. His eyes started around, seeing every small movement around us, prepared to fight anything that gets in our way.

When the Umbreon looked my way after hearing a twig snap, I noticed that one of his eyes was yellow and the other one was a blood red. "Umm... A-Agera?" I stuttered. He stopped paying attention to our surroundings and looked me in the eyes, an innocent look covering his face. "Why is one of you eyes yellow and the other red?"

"Sky." The Glaceon turned around and let out a gasp.

"I was ready to start making a comment on how adorable you two are together, but what the hell happened?" She yelled. "Lye, Syndicate, stop and have a look at Agera and tell me what you see that's changed." The two stopped and looked behind their backs, eyes widened at the sight of Agera's red eye. All three of them walked up to us and started examining his red eye. "Agera, answer truthfully. Does anything feel wrong right now?"

"No. I feel perfectly fine. I don't think my behavior or health has anything to do with the colouring." As he spoke, I noticed his eye begin to shift from the blood red to an orange, the same shade as me.

"Agera, explain why I'm here again, I want to see if what I'm thinking of is right." I mumbled.

"I won't be saying how Aki and I first encountered each other, but I'll tell the rest." He began, his red eye gaining a tint of orange. "I had been training in front of her den, waiting for her to wake up when a Vaporeon and Jolteon interrupted me, asking me where she was. When I told them, the Vaporeon stayed near me while the Jolteon went and got her. The two of us were just having a nice conversation when the Jolteon, her father, came back out with her behind him, yelling and scolding her. When I tried to calm the Eeveelution and prevent him from yelling even more, he challenged me to a battle. If he won, she had to stay there. If I won, she could travel but only if I sticked with her and would put my life on the line to keep her alive. You can see the outcome from her being here in general. Also, I'd like to correct you guys for when you called her my mate. I'm more of her security guard." By the time he finished what he was saying, his eye was the bright yellow it had been before, a tint of red could be seen.

 _"If you promise to not tell them and are alright with it, I'd like to follow this region's culture and consider you my girlfriend."_ I heard Agera say through telepathy.

Holding my smile to myself, I replied _"I'm fine with it. It'll be our little secret."_ The others were looking at me and Agera, trying get some type of idea of what I was thinking of so I said "Agera, think of when you were eyeing everything, ready battle if needed." The Umbreon nodded and shifted his thoughts from me to being really defensive, prepared for everything. We all kept looking into his eye, the red tint quickly covering it's entirety before only the iris was the blood colour. "It's his thoughts and probably even his emotions that change it. Nothing too major." I stated, trying to hide the bit of concern I had. Agera looked around, his eye turning back to its original yellow. "If anything with the eye causes an issue one of us will let you know. For now, just ignore it."

"Let it go for now, we gotta get through this under area of that bridge. We'll know we're on track as long as we pass the outpost or the bridge is still nearby." Agera added, trying to get the unwanted attention away from him.

Skyline rolled her eyes and was the first to turn and continue walking. Lye and Syndicate shrugged at each other, but followed in her tracks, leaving on me and Agera stopped. Agera connected his tail with mine again, signaling for us to get a move on and keep with the group. The two of us jogged a few feet to catch up before going to how we were before, bodies together with no gap, and my head halfway buried in his neck fur.

* * *

 **I promised I'd make the chapters longer. It may of took a while but it's starting to come together.**

 **8/10 votes are in the poll. The final two votes get the choice of DHI winning, or tying it up with one of the other two stories. If a tie does occur, I will take down the losing story and hope those people that voted it can choose between the two winning ones.**

 **For those of you wanting to contact me somehow besides on Fanfiction, my other stuff if on my profile. I mainly put this in both authors notes in case people skip one of the other. Doesn't make too much of a difference though if they skip both which I'm fine with still :P**

 **(Insert sound of Thunder since I finished writing this chapter during lunch at school since I'm a fuckin loner there xD)**


	13. Crushed

**I'll probably be doing a pattern between two things. It started to redo** **Left in the Shadows** **and I've got the first two chapters done and remade to be caught up to my skill level since I've definitely gotten better at writing since then. I was complete trash and I'm amazed people actually read L.I.T.S and got it over 15k views. But oh well, if people like that story, it's fine with me. I'm just here to write and entertain you guys reading this x3**

 **Still though, I'm not going to update this once every few days like I did for the last two or three chapters while I fix my first story.**

 **Polls are still up and running. We have a tie between Dark Hearts and Illumina and Disappearing Chances. I'll probably keep the poll up a little longer so that one of the two can get a vote to break the tie.**

 **For those of you that read Final Stand, please say in either this or it's reviews what I should do for oneshots on it. I can multitask with juggling between this, Final Stand again, and fixing L.I.T.S**

 **Moving away from the author's note and all that shit I thought you should know, we should probably get into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Akiko's POV**

Agera and I stayed side by side, following behind the other three. "I think I have a clue of why your eye had changed depending on your thoughts." Agera looked at me, confused. "Think of security again, please." He nodded and connected our minds for me to see his thoughts. Images of him defending me from oncoming attacks started to flow through my mind, some of them a lot more gory than I had hoped. I looked the Eeveelution in the eyes to see that his eye hadn't changed colour and was still it's stunning yellow. "Good. Now start the lullaby again, I'll join part way through if you cooperate with me" I told the Umbreon. He nodded, still wondering what I was hinting about. The beautiful melody began to develope from his hums, Skyline, Lye, and Syndicate joining in soon after. Not wanting to be left out from everyone else, I joined in and hummed the delicate tune with precision, missing not one important note. I shifted my attention to my boyfriend's eye and gasped. Everybody stopped their humming except Agera and looked back to share my reaction. They slowly approached the Umbreon, studying his multicoloured eye. "It's... It's a rainbow now?" I asked myself, "What type of special effect does that lullaby have on you besides leggings us read your throughly?"

"I guess he never grew out of it." The Luxio mumbled, loud enough for all of us to hear. I look at him with a questioning looks, so he sighed and began to explain. "When we were still young, seven or so, I couldn't sleep so I left my den and spotted the Silver Eevee resting on a nearby hill. Not wanting to scare him, but still interested in what he was doing, I slowly crawled towards him, no noise coming from me at all thanks to the Krickitine that night. When within earshot distances, I could hear this same song coming from him, just it wasn't him humming it. It was as if the song was coming from nowhere. Since I was spooked, I broke a twig, snapping his attention my way. I tried to not show any emotion when the same eye as now was multicolored. Rainbows of different shades covered his iris, it's original grey nowhere to be found. I didn't think much of it at the time but it's relevant now so I thought you guys should know."

"So do you think that the song is behind his eye's changes?" Sky asked.

The Luxio didn't move for a few second and shrugged. "That's the best chance for it, but I don't know. I couldn't research it since our town was nothing compared to the town your parents came from."

"Once we reach the next town or city, we'll ask around if possible. Gotta hope no one tries catching us." I spoke, using all my will to not look towards the Sylveon. I heard a huff come from someone, probably who I expected it to. Rolling my eyes, I said "Now that that mystery is solved for now, we should start heading over to the next town again. Judging by the sun's position, we can make it to town before nightfall. It'll be safer to rest on the exterior part of the area so wild Pokemon and human will be less likely to go after us." The three nodded and buggered off, trying to make up for the lost time leaving me and Agera alone. I looked my boyfriend hard and long in the now deteriating eye, his expression becoming more and more nervous with each small movement closer I made. I giggled at how he reacted and rubbed his nose with mine before running off to catch up with the rest of the group. The stunned Umbreon jolting from his position to catch up with me and his friends.

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

The five of us slowly walked towards the cave entrance, prepared to fight until the end if needed to get the Zubats out of our way. Aki and I were now leading the group but chose to be a foot or two apart so the others wouldn't know about our current relationship status I think it's called here. The Sinnoh culture sure is different, but pretty easy to adapt to if you ask me. I shook my head to stop the thoughts pulsing through my mind to look around to see if there was anything outside the cave for us to be worried about. When everything looked fine, I let Aki know through telepathy before turning my head to tell the others. "Cave entrance looks fine. I'll enter first and brighten my rings if it's dark or many other Pokémon to watch for." I slowly walked into the cave, slowly brightening my rings to make the area surrounding more visible. I gazed around the area, checking every small detail to make sure it was safe for the group to pass through, when I spotted it. A small orb with a decal of a flame. It was shining multiple shades of green and red. "Whoever you are come on out, I see the small stitchings that the orb is inbeded in!"

A small chuckle echoed throughout the cave before a voice **(Imagine it being Giovanni's voice from Pokémon Origins)** come from behind me saying "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Agera, is it?"

I shivered in anticipation but I slowly turned around to see a Lucario a few inches behind me, the cave entrance where my friends were waiting a few yards further back. "Radi sent you I'm assuming." I replied, waiting for the probable battle to begin.

"Why yes. I was on my way to the Alola region when news arrived that the other Exploit Teams failed to defeat you group. It's surprising how I managed to find you here of all places." He spoke with elgance. I raised an eyebrow when he began glowing, but the second I saw a pink gem encase his body, I sprinted pass him, trying to get back to the group who I could see all of them peaking in, looking for the glowing lights. I was only a few feet away from the entrance when some type of sphere scooped me off the ground and flung me into the wall hanging above the exit. I could hear multiple gasps when I finally slipped from the wall and collapsed in front of the opening. I could feel multiple paws and noses moving on my body, trying to find any injury or wound, so I connected to Regera and thought to him _"Take control. Kill that Lucario."_ My conscious could be felt flowing from its normal placement in my mind to the chamber where I could keep watch from my eyes of what Regera does and says. My eyes were sealed shut, prepared for the transfer.

* * *

 **Regera's POV**

My eyes opened, prepared to kill. In front of me was a Lucario, who was taller than normal with a hell of a lot furrier tail. I looked behind me to see the rest of the group, including Agera's girlfriend, absolutely frightened. A smirk slowly creeped as I stood up, blood red aura radiating from my body. "It looks like I finally can leave somebody in a bloody mess for once." I said, attempting to intimadate the Pokémon who I had an obvious weakness to.

The Lucario chuckled and replied "I'll let you try now that you seem bigger and stronger. But I'm not here to kill you, only to merely capture you and return you."

"Let's make a deal then. You defeat me, I go with you. I defeat you, well, I'll decide once of happens."

"Alright, but we'll be fighting in here. Your measly friends can join if they want." He said, pointing towards the group, trying to straighten themselves out.

I nodded and told the group "Get in here but move to an area that's like sidelines in this cave."

"Least Agera was smart." Sky mumbled, "He'd of gotten himself killed if he and Regera didn't cooperate."

I gave a sinister grin in response to the Glaceon's remark, causing Akiko to shiver in fear. "Akiko I remember it being, you know my strength. Good ol' Regera's got this."

She looked into my eyes and whispered "But if you win, you'll have blood on your paws... You'd of killed a Pokémon filled with life. And it wouldn't be your fault, it'd be Agera's since you're part of him..."

"Agera and Skyline's father killed his mom to protect him, his friends, and children. While naturally they aren't family, the group was ours when growing up. Now that we've left, this is the only family we've got. And I'm willing to get my paws bloody to protect us." I told the girl before turning back to the impending battle. "Syndicate buddy, you declare when we start and when we end." The Luxio came into eyesight and sighed when he was in between us, ready to signal the beginning of hell.

The second a small bolt of electricity escaped from the Pokémon's body, I jolted towards the slower reacting Lucario, Shadow Claw forming on both my front paws. I kept moving, consistently gaining speed until I could finally have enough time from behind him to leap towards his unarmoured back. I lashed out at the Steel type's back, only to be surprised by the quick reaction of a Bone Club countering. Not wanting to back down, I kept slashing. Each attack I did, he'd counter. Different fighting techniques used throughout the world that I had learn strived to be used. Slowing my attacking down giving the Lucario time to attack, he lashed out at me with a Force Palm from his free hand. Meanwhile, I was snickering and hopped down from my hiding spot, my eyes a bright red as I used Psychic to pick up my opponent. The Lucario noticed me probably from the radiating, blood thirsting aura surrounding my body. The Lucario began to struggle, straining my once calm mind. I released the Pokémon and charged for him again, instead of forming an illusion with Psychic. Instead of me making it to the Bounty Hunter, I found myself being flung into a wall, my side stinging like a bitch. Instead of collapsing on the rugged floor, I caught myself and checked my side over to see a massive gash, pouring blood, my fur around it already matting from the red substance. I growled at the Lucario who was charging up an Aura Sphere, already the size of me and growing. My eyes bolted from location to location, looking for something to help me gain an advantage. I spotted massive stalactites that had formed over the Mega Evolved Pokémon. I charged up a Shadow Ball about the size of my head and shot the ghostly ball of aura towards them. The Lucario quickly shot his Aura Sphere my way, not noticing I had purposely missed him, as the cave above him collapsed into him, crushing almost every steel bone in his body. As for me, his Aura Sphere did major damage to me. I could feel shards of rock piercing my skins, blood leaking from the wounds, and my powerful aura fading, transporting me to my eternal void.

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

My conscious took my body back from Regera, showing he had no more strength left for battle. I slowly removed myself from the cave's newly smashed wall, my skin tearing from being removed from the jagged rock wall. I could feel multiple wounds covering my body and blood leaking from the injuries, including one of my eyes and my mouth. I looked around me, looking for the Lucario Regera made the bit with until I finally spotted a barely breathing and almost killed form under thousands of pounds of rocks. I stood up, my legs wobbly and barely able to hold my weight after a minute of two, my friends staring at me in shock, except for Aki. She had horror plastered on her face. Using telepathy, I connected my mind to my girlfriend's and thought _"I'm fine. Stop worrying so badly."_

 _"Fine? You look like a fucking train wreck. You've probably never seen one, but it's fucking horrible!"_ She shouted into my head.

I rolled my eyes and stumbled towards the crushed Lucario. As I neared, I could here his shallow breathing. I extracted my claws and put them up to his throat before gouging them in and ripping through his trachea, putting an end to his suffering. I turned back around and hobbled back to the group, stopping in front of Aki who was staring at me, scared for her life. I leaned towards the orange Leafeon, connecting our lips. Bliss took over me as I slowly closed my eyes, hoping Aki did the same. We stayed this way for over half a minute before I pulled away, our eyes gazing into each other's before I collapsed, exhausted. Before blacking out, I heard Sky say something along the lines of "So you two are lovers."

* * *

 **There. Chapter done. I'll probably be doing two more chapter remakes on L.I.T.S next for those of you wondering. I said fuck it and wrote this chapter in front of people I don't know so I was probably being judged while writing, but oh well.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**


	14. Fluff?

**Cheers to another Chaos Squad chapter! For those of you in America, Happy Halloween! I hope you guys get a lot of candy since I'm not going out for it. I had friends with plans then my bitchy mom ruined it all by** **making** **me have to move with her. So, I'll be spending tonight writing this chapter while on xBox. I'm not too mad. Just slightly since my mom has turned me into who I am now from the shit she makes me do.**

 **I have no clue if you guys are reading through Left in the Shadows again since I'm fixing two chapters for every chapter I update on this so the first four are fixed and ready to go. Anyways, I said I had announcements to make in this chapter so here they are:**

 **My poll is almost over. It needs one more vote between the two winning stories to decide a winner. The story will be going at the same time as this since I'm not ending at 20 chapters on this like I did with the other stories. I also will be putting up the first chapter for my Lemon Story! The first chapter will only contain it's very few rules then after that, just leave reviews of what you want to see for s pairing after making sure it follows the rules I have.**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

"I'm sorry that I couldn't win the battle." Regera shamed himself.

"As I said Regera, you crushed him under the rocks, allowing me to finish the kill. Just because I blacked it from a loss of blood doesn't mean it's your fault." I replied, trying to calm my seperate self. "We still won, we're safe. And the others are also safe. If it makes you feel better, I can let you control for a while or just to apologize."

"The only one we need to apologize to is Akiko Agera." Regera spoke flatly. "She didn't want us to kill that Lucario, she wanted us to spare him because he's a Pokémon like us. And we didn't allow that, I crushed most of the life from him and you just finished his suffering early."

I sighed in defeat, knowing he was completely right. "I'll do it. Besides, if Aki is healing us again, our body should allow one of us to awaken soon."

"And you're the one taking over. I ain't doing that." Regera spoke while walking away from where the portal to reality ignites.

I rolled my eyes and stayed where I was, waiting for the portal to show itself in this alternate dimension within me. It got me thinking, if this is an alternate dimension within me, I can summon things here with my mind... Using all my mental strength, I heard a woosh blow in from all around me, my vision blinking in and out. The wind kept blowing around me with great strength, but suddenly vanished. I opened my eyes for a final time and saw two things. The mirror I summoned, and the portal of reality directly behind it. I slowly walked to the mirror and stared at my reflection, astonished of what I witnessed. "Is this what the others had studying when testing my thoughts? Each colour of this rainbow my being owns represents something new, something different. I new to figure out what the hell this is." I growled slightly. Using psychic, I flung the mirror away and dove towards the portal, a shattering sound giving chase to me but failing to enter reality.

I began to blink rapidly, trying to adjust the amount of light my eye was receiving and let out a pain filled groan. "Don't move Agera." Aki whispered in my ear, attempting to soothe me. "You'll be alright. You lost of lot of blood from that fight that you told Regera to start."

I gave the Leafeon a warm smile and asked "So have your feelings changed after witnessing what I had done?"

The girl shook her head quickly and rushed out "It's only made me want to keep an eye out on you more so you get yourself into less trouble. I can keep you ending another Pokémon's life in the back of my head."

"Is your mate up yet Aki? We gotta get going to the next town. We'll make it by mind or ten" I heard Skyline call out from somewhere.

"He isn't my mate!" Akiko yelled back, "He decided that since he'll probably end up living here in Sinnoh so he's trying out this region's culture, making us boyfriend and girlfriend. Meaning we may not be together for the rest of our lives unless he proposes to me to be his mate!"

"Whatever you two lovebirds say. Besides, we need to get going. Agera killing is the least of our worries and you two being in love is the least of our worries." My sister continued while coming into my sight, Lye and Syndicate following close behind her.

"We all dragged you with us to the next town last night after Aki healed your wounds. The way North is out next destination. We were talking with some of the other Pokemon and they said it was going to have really foggy and good weather." Lye added.

I nodded and stood up, attempting to walk on my own. I stumbled for a couple of steps before losing my balance and fell, only to be caught by Aki which was slightly awkward from her smaller sized body. "Sorry, even with being unconscious all night, it's still hard to walk."

"You're good. It's better than you're taking it easy anyways since you have newer skin from me healing you, giving it an easier chance of tearing." Aki replied with a hint of a smile.

I rolled my eyes and licked the girl's cheek in a playful manner before announcing "Let's get a move on then. I don't want to be a burden to the group all because me and Regera are two dumbasses that wanted to battle a Pokémon we're extremely weak to."

"It's fine. Besides, that battle already was the punishment. Some small cuts and wound here and there with ass loads of gashes on your sides and back. I don't know how you were still standing, yet able to move." Syndicate mumbled.

"Adrenaline." Aki said, taking a few steps to adjust my weight distribution on her. "It's one hell of a helper. Prevents the pain from spreading through his body so that he could escape as most would think."

Sky nodded before an idea popped into her head judging by the stupid facial expression she had on. "Akiko, are you older than Agera?"

She shook my head and replied "I'm younger by three years." I'll be fifteen in three or so days while you three will all be eighteen in four to five days."

My sister smirked at me for being with a Pokémon younger than me before turning back to Aki and asking "Then how are you so intelligent? You seem extremely quick at problem solving and finding most of the possible outcomes for certain events that have happened."

"Strict father. When it came to my learning system, he taught me everything I needed to know. He was part of a rescue team which was used to defeat these Exploit Teams that are just filled with bounty hunters. Now I'm not sure if they're still around, but if they are, we may need one of them to help us up North. I don't think any of us could withstand the never ending blizzard half-way through, I remember stories from my father about how it would sometimes get to twenty below, making it suitable for only ice types with the occasional fire type."

"For being on a rescue team, he could still train since Regera destroyed him." I chuckled.

Aki rolled her eyes and replied "Oh bite me."

"Thanks for the offer, but I love my little Leafeon too much to do that. Besides, I'm with you to protect, biting you would be the complete opposite of what I'm suppose to be doing." I purred into her ear, a fairly visible blush appearing on the girl's face. Our eyes connected and sent an invisible beam filled with love and care towards each other. Our sights seemed to have been locked together seeing as neither of us could moved away and just stay lost in our significant other's eyes.

"Are you two done with your staring contest?" Lye asked, converting our love filled gazes to her. "We should get going. It'll be a while until we reach the next town. Two or three days."

I nodded, still distracted by images of Aki and I's future together when I got the idea of using telepathy to connect our minds. I connected the two thought waves, allowing our telepathy to work. Aki's blush and smile grew as images of the two of us together flowed. "One day Aki, one day." I whispered. The girl cuddled up against me and wrapped our tails together all while putting in joy.

I could hear Skyline snicker so I looked at her in confusion. She mouthed the words "You said you'd never find a mate. And now that you have, you're staying by her all the time."

I disengaged the mental connection with Aki who was just enjoying the two of us being together and switched the channel to Sky and thought _"You aren't the only one with Psychic capabilities. Besides that, I don't see you and Lye like this."_

 _"Probably because we had no clue what love was until after seeing you two. You managed to figure love out before us because you actually let out your bottled emotions to Akiko. Anyways, I'm happy for you two but I'm slightly pissed because I thought I was the only one with telepathy."_

I mentally chuckled for Sky to hear before cutting the connection one final time and told Akiko "We should really get going now instead of enjoying the moment together." The girl looked at me, he ears slightly down so I kissed her on the cheek and mumbled "Don't worry... Once we get to Celestic Town or whatever it's called, we'll have to stay there for a few days anyways. So I was thinking we could have a day or two all to ourselves."

Aki looked at me with a small smirk and asked "If that's the case, we're doing a whole lot more than just spending the days together."

"Dirty girl." I whispered back.

"May be underage for it but nobody else needs to know that..." She purred.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be half a lemon half storyline.**

 **For those of you who want to request a lemon, my lemon story is up. Put your pairings together in its reviews and maybe you'll be lucky enough to be chosen!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time. Ciao**


	15. Rescue Team Wait-Fun

**I'll be honest with you, I'm on a slight writers block and may take a bit of a break from Fanfiction after this chapter.**

 **That, and I'm kinda focused on all the new games. Forza Horizon 3, Battlefield 1, Titanfall 2, Modern Warfare Remastered, Pokémon Sun/Moon, etc**

 **Anyways, skip this chapter if you're under 18. Or continue if you're above and or a rebel because this chapter is going to contain a lemon between Aki and Agera/Leafeon X Umbreon and Glaceon X Sylveon. Sorry Syndicate! I also fixed my mistakes from last chapter where I accidentally switched to Aki's POV during Agera's POV**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FINAL STAND! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT AND ARE PLANING TO, READ THAT FIRST. IF YOU'VE READ IT OR DON'T CARE, YOU CAN CARRY ON WAYWARD SON!**

 **I may update the Lemon Story once after this so I don't leave you guys too dry, since video games are life.**

 **The break shouldn't be more than a week and I'll probably start writing next weekend or so.**

 **Moving on, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll talk to you guys next time. Also, I'll be checking my messages and reviews, just not writing! :D**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

Our group walked through the town, it wasn't too big except for one area that seemed fenced off with Pokémon in it, two tails poking out from behind a tree with moans coming from the area. "Is that building and enclosure used for mating? Because I see mainly Pokémon hooking up and looking for a place to do their business."

"Places like that are known as Daycares. Used to mainly breed two Pokémon and to level them up somehow over time without any type of training." Aki replied.

 _"Agera."_ I heard Sky ask in my head, _"How do you show your love for your partner?"_

I mentally chuckled and replied _"Acting like Aki and I for the most part. You two could also mate if you ever found the privacy. Besides, you and Lye both know you two aren't innocent."_

Even with my and Aki behind the other three, I could tel that Sky's face was a bright red under her fur and snickered. "What's so funny?" Aki questioned me.

"Don't worry about it. Just something to came to mind." Aki looked at me suspiciously and rolled her eyes.

"Holy shit..." Syndicate mumbled when he saw the land in front of us. "How the hell did the grass here get so damn long?

We approached the area which had a hill and a pit surrounded by trees. "So do we go to the pit area, the hill, or make a run for it through the grass?" Lye questioned.

The pit and hill are a bigger risk to humans while the grass is a bigger risk for other Pokémon. For Agera's and Aki's sake, I'd say the grass is better since Pokémon will hopefully be more reasonable." Skyline said. "Trainers will just try to catch us and won't stop to do so."

"After you guys then. Gotta stick together so we don't split up." I said, mocking politeness in the first part.

I heard Skyline mumbled "Jackass." Before heading into the grass, the rest of us following close behind.

"So what's the next town's name?" I asked, looking towards Aki.

"Celestic Town. It's a more ancient part of this region, contains lots of our history with Dialga and Palkia, the creators of space and time. Newer information can be found in different parts of the cave and scribes about Giratina, who's pretty much the guardian of the Distortion World which is like hell. And then we fall to Arceus, creator of everything. She made Mew first and based every other Pokémon off of her genetics. Hell, I've heard trainers and human talks about this event that happened in Hoenn not too long ago."

"Go on." I said, interested in where she was going with this.

She sighed and said "About a month ago, soldiers that had moved to a fairly new region from Orre were at a funeral over a soldier that is now known as the world's first super soldier, guy's name was Akuma and was an Umbreon Pokemorph. He had been dead for seven months at the time, leaving his family consisting of his newborn daughter and fiancée, Espeon and Flareon morphs. During the funeral, Akuma had apparently been resurrected by Arceus herself since he killed himself in the process of stopping Groudon from destroying the world. That's why if you noticed, it had been extremely hot around the time due to Groudon." Aki stopped and took a deep breath, a tear forming in one of her eyes. "I dot know why I'm tearing up, hell I never even met the guy. Anyways, he killed himself by setting off a nuclear explosion within Groudon by climbing in his mouth. The blast weakened the legendary enough for Rayquaza and the eon siblings to finish him off, sending him off to sleep for another thousand years or so."

"What are you guys even talking about?" Sky asked from up ahead while navigating through the grass.

"Aki can tell you guys when we stop in the next town." I called back. "Continue please." I mumbled, turning back to my girlfriend.

"Long story short, Arceus herself resurrected somebody that killed themselves to save our entire planet in the long run so he could continue his life in the military and to be with his friends and family."

"I know this is another stupid question like with the mansion, but what's a morph?"

"It's a human that's part Pokémon. They have the fur and special details of a Pokémon like tails and connected accessories along with moves. However Akuma and his Now wife are both missing limbs. He's missing his right arm and leg while Kandi I think her name is who fought along side him, is missing her left arm."

"From?"

"Akuma, a grenade, an explosive device, and Kandi, arm had been crushed so they cut her arm off." I just stared at her, confused of how she learned most of this but decided it was best to not talk about it. "If you want to learn more, we'll see if Celestic Town has a library since multiple books have been published about the event so you can learn the guy's personal life and all the details I don't know. But for now, our goal is to make it to the town first."

"Aki's right. Besides, if you haven't noticed, we're out of the grass and are in the open again so watch for trainers" The quiet Luxio told me.

"We're fine. Look over to that bundling. Any wild Pokémon near it are safe since it's a no catch zone." I added, "It does have the sign for a reason." Syndicate looked at me with an unamused facial expression before rolling his eyes. "So we head North, right? Because if so, those Psyducks are blocking the path."

The five of us ran towards the massive group of Psyduck that had been blocking the path, the thick amount of trees preventing us from going around, and is not wanting to be rude to go over them since we'd have to step on them to do so.

I let out a groan and asked "Now what?"

Lye, who was studying the group of Psyduck said "We wait it out I guess unless somebody can somehow heal them. It may take up to a week for them to alter back to a regular state of-"

"Sorry you guys, I'm here to open the path again!" A voice yelled from behind us. I turned to see a woman with blonde hair, in all black clothing jogging towards us. We all tensed up before remembering we had thankfully been in a no-catching area. The girl slowed to a walk before crouching down to our level and asked "Are you guys heading towards Celestic Town?"

 _"Yeah. Are you able to help us get pass these Psyduck?"_ I asked through telepathy. The girl looking at me surprised as the skill I developed before shaking it off and smiling again.

"Yep, but I'd like you to help me with something." She stated. I nodded, wanting her to continue with her offer. She pulled some sort of charm or necklace from her coat's pocket and put it over Syndicate's head to it would dangle from his neck and said "Deliver that to my Grandmother please, you'll be able to tell who she is as she's old and protective of the town. I must hurry back to the Elite Four but first," she said, getting closer to Lye, "What Pokémon are you? I never seen anything like you."

Lye shifted uncomfortably before replying "I'm a Sylveon miss, can you please help us past these Psyducks?"

The girl nodded and looked at me, asking "What regions can Sylveon be found in? You're the only one that I can understand thanks to telepathy"

"To my knowledge, Kalos and Alola. Now can you please clear the path Miss uhh..."

"Cynthia." She said for me, pulling some type of device out of her bag. "You see, Psyducks can get chronic headaches, stun locking them into a single place and it normally lasts multiple days for them to get over it without a secret potion like this one." She aimed the bottle towards the group of Psyduck and pulled the the trigger like part, spraying small liquid particles all over them. The once stiffened Pokémon began to make quacking noises and started to look around frantically until one let out a screech and ran into the deeply fogged area behind them. All the other followed besides one which ran to the left and freaked out before waddling as fast as his little legs and feet could go. "You all should be safe with the pendant on, it's known as the Champion Charm, all trainers will recognize it and will know to not catch you on your journey North. Wild Pokémon and lack of sight will be the only problems you'll have." Cynthia said as she got up and turned "If you need my help, just talk to my Grandmother while you're up there! She'll let me know that you guys need some help." And with that, the girl released some type of Dragon Type and sprinted away before taking flight somehow without wings.

We all just looked at each other in shock, not bothered by a wingless dragon flying, but of how a human of all creatures helped us and in return, just wanted us to give some type of old charm to her grandmother. "Guys." I spoke up, "We should probably get going to complete this as fast as possible."

They all nodded and followed me into the fogged area. Aki got next to me to wrap our tails as had Skyline and Lye while Syndicate kept his serious tone.

"Me and Aki will lead the way since my brightened rings are extremely easy to see during the fog and I doubt we'll even see a trainer unless we come across an area without the long grass."

The area around us was filled to the brim with massive, uncut grass, trees, and fog. Me personally, I could only see around five to ten yards ahead of me, making the land extremely difficult to navigate. We walked around for a good hour before finally looking for another Pokémon who could give us directions to the town. Two of which have direction back towards that town we had just left but one, a Staravia told us to follow him and took off, slowly flying in front of us to lead the way. Slowly, the fog started to clear a bit and wasn't so thick We eventually hit a path that wrapped around some water. Done leading us, the Staravia called out "Good luck guys! I got a family to get back to to help prepare for winter!" And flew back back into the fogged area.

I still stuck to the front with Aki while everyone followed behind us. "The path seems to be straightforward. Just follow the land and maybe have to cross s bridge, but I doubt it for that part. I can see the way I think." I stated. "Syndicate, get up front with us. I see around four trainers so you may have to then that Champion's Charm thing so we can continue with out purpose."

The Luxio nodded and jogged to share our pace and asked "So what will we be doing while in this town? We gotta head North but Skyline is the only one of us that could actually put up with the cold. Plus, it's almost winter. Nothing good comes with that besides Aki's birthday in two days and ours in four. However, those won't actually help us in any shape, way, or form."

"Actually..." Akiko mumbled, "Since you'll be adults, we could stay here until you're eighteen and get help from a Rescue Team if they have a stop here. It could be ran by humans or Pokémon, who knows."

Lye ran to close the small gap between us and said "Wait, so there are also humans that run these Rescue Team things?" Aki nodded so Lye continued "Then that's perfect. We wait out there until we're adults then we can hire a team if it costs nothing."

Not wanting to be alone and stuck in the back, Skyline ran to her mate's side and wrapped her tail around Lye's. "We'll need to get a team of Fire and Ice Types then. Fire for warmth and Ice for vision and guidance since I don't think I'll be enough."

Then silence, we all stopped talking after our brief planning stage. I had gone over all their thoughts from telepathy, all of which were lined with questions they wanted answers for. Even with the path being extremely easy to navigate, we had to follow a river which was lined with trainers that all pulled their Pokeballs out instantly but stared in horror at the sight of the Champion Charm before backing away, quivering in fear. I didn't ask why, only assumed. If it's being delivered to Cynthia grandma, it couldn't be a symbol of evil and hatred. It'd have to show strength and courage. The hours slowly passed until it was almost evening. The fog around us started dispersing and buildings started become visible.

"I'll go find Cynthia's grandma." Syndicate stated, "Akiko and Agera, look for somewhere we can stay for week or so, Lye and Skyline, look around for a Rescue Team station. It should say somewhere since I remember seeing one in Eterna City that was saying something about going against these people called 'Team Galactic.' We all nodded and split up, leaving me and Aki alone.

"So about our plan?" Aki purred.

I brought the girl into a kiss which lasted fifteen blissful seconds when I pulled back, leaving a strand of saliva between us. "Let's find a place to stay first, we can cover the smells we'll most likely make up with a campfire or something. Even better, you're not in heat so we won't have to worry about a thing."

Aki smirked and pulled me into another tongue first kiss which lasted not nearly as long as the first. When we disconnected, she shouted "Follow me!" And began sprinting towards the edge of the town, where a small path could be seen through the many trees. The two of us slowed down as we approached it. "Guardian's first to check for danger."

I rolled my eyes as a goofy smile worked its way onto my face, causing me to jog on the path, away from Aki, and into the small clearing that was almost like the one Aki found me in, just without the giant tree in the middle, only an already made fire pit. "Nice. We'll only have to start it instead of building one first."

Aki tackled me, and stood above me, purring. "I may not be experienced, but I'm a quick learner." She whispered before turning to where her vagina was right above my face. She lowered some to where my snout could reach her genitals as she began to lick around where my member was. A yearning feeling kept shooting through my body, I wasn't sure why, but I had a pretty good idea of what it was. I rolled my eyes and decided to share the pleasure that I was to receive soon by slowing licking around Aki's moist slit, removing any juices that have already leaked from it. Not to soon after, I felt Aki's tongue begin wrapping around my appendage, covering it with her saliva. I gasped at the electrifying jolt of pleasure that shot throughout my body when the girl took it in her mouth and began bobbing up and down, her rough tongue increasing the pleasure. To be honest, I felt bad that I was receiving all the pleasure, all because I was stunned with how good Aki was at what she was doing. With all the strength I had, I resisted the constant pulses and pulled Aki's ass down closer to me, just enough to where my nose was almost dipping into her slit and started an assault. My tongue buried itself as deep as it could into her depths, tasting her exotic Oran Berry flavoring. As Akiko released moans, I could feel my dick vibrate from her chills, just one thing his the spot better than the others. My tongue clipped a part of this tiny nub sending my girlfriend into a moaning wreck that didn't want my cock to leave her mouth. Her entire body began shaking when I stared to focus on the area, gently licking and nipping at the nub, setting Akiko off. She rammed her ass down, burying my snout in her pussy, blocked by the wall keeping her a virgin. Small drops of her juices dripped onto my lips, signaling the flood walls had opened. I quickly opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out to catch all of the girl's orgasm. Just the taste of Aki's flooding juice was enough to break through my resistance, setting off my own orgasm. A tingly sensation filled my body as I released my seed into Aki's mouth and throat. I could feel her tongue picking up every last drop, leaving no evidence of my orgasm. Once she was sure I had finished, she moved from above me and motioned for me to stand. Obeying her orders, I did as told and looked her in the eyes, confused of why she wasn't speaking until she opened her mouth, revealing her teeth, and all of my cum, hiding her tongue under it. She closed her mouth and smirked at me as I could see her swallowing my seed.

"And I thought I'd be the only one to swallow an orgasm." I chuckled, setting up a decoy to distract Aki. The girl laugh and walked up to my decoy, not realizing I had gone transparent to form the fake being.

"Well, you tasted good. Salty, but for the most part, go-"

She didn't even get to finished her sentence as I took her front legs out from under her, leaving her head on the ground with her ass and pussy up for me, ready to be penetrated. I mounted myself on her, my dick poking her slit. Cancelling the decoy and my camouflage, I looked down at her and said "Sorry, not patient enough. Hopefully you're fine with this position."

Aki looked up at me, confused before realizing what happened and said "I feel kind of forced, but I think I like it... Besides, it was my idea for us to do this, so be as rough as you want."

"I'm starting out slow. You'll be in pain when I break down your wall of innocence." I replied in concern.

The girl rolled her eyes and said "Just fuck me already. I want to experience what sex is. It's always been a big topic for people my age for some reason and everybody says it feels amazing to have a cock in you."

I chuckled and said "I've never thought I'd here that coming from my shy little Leafeon." I dipped the tip of my member in her slit, prepared for whatever would happen next. My member slid deeper and deeper into the girl, sending both of us into a state of bliss and ecstasy, only to be broken by Aki yelping slightly when I hit her hymen. "Just remember, this will hurt so I'm going to take it easy at first." I warned.

"Please just be my first time, I don't want to share this moment with anyone besides you." She cried out.

A small smile creeped on my face, happy to hear those words. Knowing what I had to do, I moved back an inch before thrusting forward with enough strength to take both mine and Aki's virginities. Blood began to drip onto my appendage within the pained Leafeon below me. "I won't move until I know your pain has died down." I whispered seductively into her ear.

"Start moving in thirty seconds. Pleasure will hopefully cover the burning sensation..." Aki struggled to say. I let the time pass slowly until I began my small, love filled thrusts. Akiko let out repeated small moans, but pain could still be seen in her eyes so I upped my pace. My thrusts were stronger, pushing farther into Aki's cavern, hitting her womb with each movement forward. "Fuck..." Aki moaned. "This is... Amazing..."

I smirked and started to use all of my strength, my testicles slapping Aki's ass, increasing the pleasure surprisingly. The original tingling sensation returned, a knot forming at my member's base. "Aki." I panted, "I'm going... to cum..."

Aki jolted forward, removing my dick from her body and positioned it to where she was under me, my juice covered dick hovering over her face, I could see her eyes were filled to the brim with lust. "I want to taste myself and you to use me. Fuck my mouth. Please."

"You really get into mating once it begins, huh?" I asked, sliding my dick into her mouth. "Get kinky too, I like it." I slowly began to thrust into Aki's mouth, the only sound being her gagging slightly every time it hit the back of her throat. The tingling sensation hadn't left so I forced my cock as far into her mouth as possible and knotted up. To my surprise, I could feel Aki still breathing, despite having my dick in her throat, and her chugging down all my semen that I had began releasing. Thankfully, the knot began to die down after my seed stopped ejecting into my girlfriend's throat, allowing me to pull out.

Aki swallowed the rest of the cum in her mouth before gasping for air. "Sorry about that... It just felt too good..." I mumbled, ashamed in myself.

"You're fine, I enjoyed it rough. Besides, you taste great. Now you, stay here. You've already cleaned me so I can go out and others won't think that anything happened. Also, your friend down there needs to get back in its special place." She replied. "Also, sorry for getting so filled with lust. It was just too amazing and I wanted as much of it as I could."

I chuckled and replied "It's cool. That was the best experience I ever had, also please collect some sticks. That's all we need to get the fire up due to us having rocks already."

The girl nodded and ran out the clearing, happy as could be. "Don't worry Aki... If you don't want to go back to your parents, we can stay together forever. Besides, your perfect. I'd never want to give you up."

* * *

 **Skyline's POV**

Lye and I thanked the humans who helped run the Rescue Team building and took our leave to go find Agera and Akiko. "Lye, can I ask you something?" The Sylveon looked at me in concern before nodding. "Since we're mates, aren't we suppose to constantly show affection towards each other? Sort of like how Aki and Agera do instead of waiting to complete our journey before starting our new lives?"

"I never really thought of it like that to be honest." My mate replied. "While we do love each other a hell of a lot, we think about finishing what our parents started more often. Agera mainly since I don't think he's explained everything to Aki, tries to pay attention to both the mission and his lover."

"So how about we change that." I whispered seductively, running Lye's slit with my tail. "Besides, I know you're like how your mom was." I winked and gave Lye a small kiss on the cheek.

"You know me too well. C'mon, let's find a place where we can have some privacy. I've been waiting for this moment for almost four years." Lye wrapped her tail around mine began jogging out the building and towards the outter rim of the town, towards a small cave. When we arrived in it, I saw Lye wrapping her ribbons together to form a more solid object. "Lay down with your butt in the air." She commanded.

I complied and got into the position Lye asked for, my special areas vulnerable. Lye began to lick my moist slit, collecting the juices that leaked from the thoughts of doing naughty stuff with the one I love most. "You see," Lye began, "I'm into something kinky just like my mother was." Seconds after she said that, I felt the multiple ribbons slide into my ass with ease. The group rotated, sending waves of pleasure from my ass before being pulled back out. I looked back to see Lye licking the ribbons. "Clean as expected now, to the real treat." The ribbons plunged into my asshole again and started to move back and forth, along with Lye's snout digging into my pussy, her tongue going in a circular motion to receive the juices covering my inner walls. Her tongue would occasionally remove itself from my depths to rub and flick my clitoris, making my moans continuously louder. My back legs began to tremble, losing all their strength from the pleasure I was receiving. Finally, my entire body quivered and shook violently as my juices sprayed into Lye's mouth, all of which she swallowed besides a few drops leaking from her mouth. She backed away and said "I'll be pleasing you mainly, I'm fine since I have my ribbons for anytime I want this." She removed her ribbons from my anus once again and sucked in them, removing the water they had collected from my body. "Your ass is delicious my dear, same with your pussy. Both taste like the vanilla ice cream my dad would make for me us. But we both know, we're virgins so I stole something from a female human that worked at the Rescue Team place.."

I gasped as my mate turned around, an object that looked exactly like a dick poking from her ass. "When did you steal that?" I asked in disbelief.

"When you stopped to eat, I found a room and was curious. I saw some desk thing that was open, this thing in it, so I inserted it into my ass for anytime I wanted to please myself. But now, I got a better idea." Using her ribbons as hands, she flipped me onto my back and gently pulled the object from her anus. "I saw a label nearby that said something about how to use this and it had a name on it, something like dildo, so that's what we shall call it." Since her ribbons were still gripping the dick like object, she inserted into her slit and pushed it in, hard.

"Fucking hell, that hurts like a bitch!" She shouted when her hymen had been more than broken. She yanked the dildo from her body and put it in my slit, pushing it gently until it hit my own wall. She sighed and said "Sorry." Before pushing the object further in, breaking my own hymen. I cringed in pain but left the feeling alone when Lye connected her lips with mine, our mouths forming a battleground for our tongues to claim dominance.

I was the first to pull back and said "Keep it buried within my pussy then stand above me and insert the dildo into yourself so we can scissor and still have it seem like we're being fucked." Lye smirked and followed my directions. The part of the dildo that wasn't located inside me slid into her drench vagina, allowing our two mating entrances to connect and give us double the pleasure. Lye rested her body on mine and connected our mouths to form another battle while moving her body in a way that'd force the dildo into my body then back out and into her's. She continued her humping like motion, sending both me and her over the edge. Our mouths broke apart so we could take deeper breaths as our orgasms took over our actions and motion. Our orgasms soon ended, allowing us to move on with our day.

"I'm saving this and before we go, I want to do something." Lye said as she removed the dildo from my body and pushed the rest of it into her vagina and lowered her head past my slit and to my ass. She gave it a few licks and inserted her tongue to lick around the inner walls before removing it and rolling over two Sitrus berries to help us regain our strength.

I devoured my berry quickly and walked up to Lye, wrapping my tail around her's and said "Sex. Something we need to do more often."

* * *

 **Holy motherfucking shit that was a long chapter. I didn't actually mean for it to get this long to be honest with you, but oh well. You guys who read this, all 13 of you to my knowledge, I hope you guys enjoyed the lemons within the chapter.**

 **I'm also extremely sorry for how long it's taken to write this. My reasons are in the author's note above so you can hate me if you want, but hey. At least I've gotten an update out despite being busy with school and getting distract with amazing fucking game x3**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed, I'll be either taking my break now, or working on another lemon for my lemon story before the break. Ciao!**


	16. Carbon

**This chapter may be slightly rushed, mainly because I'm falling behind schedule. Once I finish this and get it posted, I'll instantly be starting to fix the last two chapters that need fixing in L.I.T.S, them being chapters 7 and 8. By the time they are done and updated, it'll let me start focusing on the Lemon story and this, along with working in Disappearing Chances which will be coming out between Late January and Mid February for those of you wondering.**

 **I'm hoping to have this almost completed by the time I start D.C, meaning I'll need to post around ten chapters in 2-3 months which should be easy as long as I don't get side tracked like normal. This story will be longer than my others since it's going to 30 chapters instead of 20.**

 **Screw whatever else I have to say, let's get into chapter 16.**

* * *

 **Ace's POV**

"You know," Meka began, "Its the kid's eighteenth birthday today. You're the only one with a Psychic beacon on everyone so you can teleport to wherever they are then back here."

I chuckled and replied "I'm an old man kiddo. Can't expect me to do this type of stuff anymore. Besides, I know something nobody else knows about the kids."

"You're not even fifty yet, ol' Jag is and I'm almost hitting my forty mark. Anyways, what is this secret you know?" The Glaceon replied in some interest.

"If I tell you, can Athena go? She's younger and two of 'em are her kids."

Meka sighed and shook his head slowly. "Still the lazy ass you've always been Ace... Just tell me then teleport to them. It's not going to take very long, five minutes at most. And you're only teleporting to Sinnoh."

"Just because Sinnoh is the closest region to Alola doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

"What the hell is Alola? This place is an island, not damn region."

I groaned and gave up. "Fine, I'll teleport but looks like I got two questions to answer. First of all, this island is part of a series of other islands, known together as a single region called Alola, and apparently this is Poni island. The other thing is that your daughter and Saix's daughter became mates a few days into leaving here."

"Cool, our kids are both girls and love each other enough to became mates, it doesn't matter if they aren't straight." Meka said, rolling his eyes. "Now please, go visit them for us."

I nodded and stood up, the gem on my head blinking. Eventually, I found their location, Northeast from me and began to open a portal nearby that'd cause one to be within ten feet of them. Once fully formed, I looked back at Meka who gave me a reassuring smile, before walking through the portal. Unlike when I was younger, I had to enter a portal through and into cyber software I had made and installed to my mind, allowing my mass to decrease to the point to where I could travel anywhere instantly and be reformed in seconds before the new exit portal appeared, allowing me to step into reality once again. I left the portal and closed it so nobody stupid enough would attempt to get through. "Kids sure have gotten far into Sinnoh if I don't even recognize this place..." I mumbled, looking around for anywhere that they could of stayed at without being bothered by humans. A small path came into sight so I went up to it and checked it's size. The entrance was big enough for me to get in, but small enough to where I had to duck but I'm always within ten feet of them so it was worth a try. The path wasn't too much of a squeeze and was only four feet long, but it led to my goal. "Hey kids! Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! I shouted to get their attention. Everybody except Syndicate's ears perked up and they all turned to look at me, an extremely happy expression on them all except one, an orange Leafeon who had been cuddling on Agera. Everybody but Agera and the Leafeon ran up to me in excitement, Lye and Skyline began to nuzzle me while Syndicage sat a foot away, waiting for the girls to be done. Meanwhile, Agera was mumbling something to the other oddly collided Pokémon before standing and walking towards Syndicate, the Leafeon behind him, trying to get out of my sight.

I began to laugh from the two mates covering me in nuzzles but managed to say "I'm glad to see you guys too, but give the boys a chance. Besides, I think Agera has a friend to introduce me to since I don't even know her." The two girls nodded and backed away respectfully for the remaining three in the clearing. Syndicate came up to me first, Agera and who I assumed to be his mate behind the Luxio. "Ace," The electric type mumbled, "Everyone back at home is safe there's nobody going after you guys, right?"

"Everything's fine, including your dad. I know you're worried about him with his metal paw brace." I replied, soothing the Luxio's worrying spirit. Syndicate gave me a smile and turned away to meet up with the girls, leaving Agera and the other mysteriously coloured Pokémon. Agera walked up to me, the shy, orange eeveelution following behind him. He stopped about a foot in front of me, his face void of any type of emotions before giving me a smirk and saying "Well welcome to our semi home Ace." I gave the Umbreon and odd look so he added "We've been living here for a few days, waiting for our birthday so we could higher a rescue team to help us head north.".

"Understandable, but I'm here for a little bit more than to wish you guys happy birthday. I'm also here to ask you why you fled so far north in the Sinnoh region, where your so close to the people who sent those damn attackers on us." I said sternly.

Agera taking after mainly his father's personality, rolled his eyes and said "Put two and two together of why we're going north in the Sinnoh region. Now take that out of your head, I know you've been wanting to meet someone." The Umbreon scooted a tad to the side, revealing the shy Leafeon that I hadn't met.

"Well hello there." I said as sweetly as I could, "May I know your name?"

The girl looked around, ending up looking towards Agera for directions before she shyly murmured "Akiko but I go by Aki..."

"No need to be shy, I was like an extra parent towards them while they were growing up. You can talk to me." I replied. "Anyways, how'd you meet and end up with these ones?"

The Leafeon looked at the ground, her cheeks extremely red before shaking her head and walking behind Agera and hiding behind him. He let out a small sigh before turning to me. "Sorry, she's extremely shy around new people. Anyways, the two of us met after a bit of a disagreement between me and Sky. The next day, her parents got mad, especially her father, when she told them she wanted to travel so her father made a deal with me. If I won, she could travel but only if she went with me. If he won, she had to stay and finish something they had. So we fought and I had Regera do the battle since it was her dream to travel and her father was gonna shatter that dream."

I smiled at the Umbreon and said "You two have probably grown close judging from her actions."

"Yeah, just I'm trying this region's culture to where we're boyfriend and girlfriend before becoming mates." He replied, smiling.

"I'll be sure to let your parents know about you two. And Sky, I'll let your parents know about you and Lye too since Meka and Charm already know."

"Wait, when did my parents find out?" Lye exclaimed.

"Not too long ago. I told your father and he proceeded to tell tournament mother. They're happy for the both of you. I'm glad to know you are all doing well, but I must be going. The rescue teams are most likely looking for me since no normal Pokémon can open up portals like this." I told the group before opening another portal to head back home. "I will come visit again soon!"

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

Personally, I was more worried about Aki than anyone else. She seemed so nervous towards Ace than when she met the rest of the group which was odd. Before asking her what was wrong, I looked toward Lye and Skyline who were in an equal amount of embarrassment after learning that our families would come to know about them being mates. I mentally chuckled at the two before looking towards Aki and asking "Will you please tell me why you were so timid towards Ace? He's a good guy and we've known him our entire lives."

"S-s-so-sorry... I've had bad experiences with Espeons in my past that I don't want to talk about if you don't mind..." She replied, her body inching closer to mine.

I nodded and used my tail to pull her closer. When we were touching, I stood her up and wrapped my tail around hers and announced to the others "We're eighteen now, we can get going north." The others got up and began to follow me out the exit and towards the red building near the cave heading to our destination. It was decorated in mostly reds and yellows of all sorts and had multiple stations to hire Pokémon or humans.

"This place honestly isn't bad, it's actually pretty damn neat." I said, taking in the looks of my surroundings.

"Agreed. We could of just rented a room here instead of living in a clearing for the last few days." Syndicate added.

"We are broke Syndicate. Anyways, Sky, do you know where the hiring stations are set up? I think we'll need humans an Pokémon so that other humans don't try to catch us." I said.

"Follow me. Also, don't worry about payment. Lye and I gave them loads of berries yesterday to hire a trainer with three Pokémon." The Glaceon replied while taking the lead from Aki and I. She led us to a hallway like area that was lined with areas to get help from one of the teams and on the opposite sides is where the teams would come from after being called from the looks of it. We stopped at one of the desks with an Alakazam sitting behind it. Though the others couldn't feel it, I could feel the psychic waves drifting from their minds to mentally speak. They're conversation didn't last too long because Skyline soon turned back to us and said "Follow me. Our team is on the way." So we followed her lead to a room that looked like what I'd expect a human room to look like except for a blue, medium sized pad in the back that was exerting the same psychic waves that Ace harnessed while opening his portal. "I was told we were to wait here and that the human and her Pokémon helping us would be here soon."

The wait wasn't too bad, it was only around ten minutes long until a whooshing sound echoed throughout the area, a girl forming on top of the blue pad. She had blue hair, a white cap, a red jacket with a skirt under it that almost reached her knees, and a pair of skin tight jeans. After her body finished forming, she walked up to us before kneeling down and saying "Morning you five, name's Carbon and I'll be helping you guys with the help of a few Pokémon I've befriended."

* * *

 **Fun fact about this chapter. You're meeting somebody special that you'll find out more about in a few months!**

 **Yes, that does mean all my stories take place in the same world and all my characters are indeed younger than the L.I.T.S crew, Kandi technically being the youngest but morphism fixing that so nothing to worry about.**

 **With this out of the way, I'll be fixing the final two chapters that need work in L.I.T.S then I can focus on this and the lemons. I will be writing another lemon after the two chapters are fixed because I'm trying to get this story almost finished so I have less to focus on once my new story starts.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	17. Frozen Hell Pt 1

**For the fifty people who always read the new chapter the day it comes out, you guys are all in for a treat. I'm holding off fixing** **Left in the Shadows'** **chapters that need fixing to begin updating this faster. I'll probably stick with writing two chapters for this then a chapter for the lemon story since I still haven't chosen a pairing. I'm stuck deciding between two of them.**

 **I also have a question for you guys. Should I post chapter one for Disappearing Chance before I officially start it? Because the first chapter is all planned out and structured so I can write it in a few days tops unless I get distracted.**

 **Happy 2017 also since I doubt I'll finish this before then! Let's hope for a better year and danker memes to keep us running along!**

 **My final thing to say, just message me your friend code if you ever want to battle on Pokémon Sun and Moon! I don't have a team yet, just I think 10 EV trained Pokémon that either had good IVs or that I bred for me and some friends. By the way, Jack. I believe you still owe me a battle my friend.**

 **Now lets get into the story so I can shut the hell up. I talk too much.**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

Skyline looked to be in shock at what she witnessed, making it to where I had to do the talking instead. After a quick sigh, I made a channel between me and the girl and said _"Hello Carbon, pleasure to meet you. My name is Agera, I'm the Umbreon. The Leafeon is Aki, Skyline is the Glaceon, Lye's the Sylveon, and Syndicate's the Luxio."_

She nodded at me and asked "Where are you guys from? I've never seen a Sylveon, never even heard of it actually but it seems related to Eevee. Also, how come you're move of a silver and Aki is orange?"

 _"Yep Sylveon comes from Eevee and all of us are from the Alola region except for Aki whose from Sinnoh. If you're wondering, we've learned that Sylveon was a recent discovery for humans from a few years ago and the two of us have no clue for the final question."_

Carbon pulled something out of bag that seemed to be just lots of paper with writing all attached to spring like object and said "Alola, huh. Sounds like an extremely warm place judging by the name. Now shall we carry on? From what I've written down and have been told about you guys' request is to make it to Snowpoint City, am I correct?" I nodded so she finished by saying "Well, let's get moving before it gets any colder. Winter's approaching soon."

 **()()()()()()()**

 **Time skip because didn't feel like writing them leaving the building and going into a cave that lasts 2 seconds**

 **()()()()()()()**

We left the chilly cave only to be blasted by a more arctic type of air, a small chill running through all except Skyline who was smirking at the fact that we couldn't withstand the weather here unlike her. I saw Carbon grab three orbs, the ones that Lye had almost captured in, and she threw all three above her head, releasing a Flareon, Magmar, and a Infernape. "Came prepared with my fire types to help us beat whatever Mother Nature had to throw at us." The three Pokémon engulfed themselves in flames and darted ahead of our group, clearing out lots, if not all the snow around them in a five foot radius.

"This isn't the first time I've had to go through this, so take my word for it. This is absolutely nothing compared to what it gets to later. Once we get to the worst part, the snow I about two and a half feet tall, so almost to the top of your ears I'd say if I had to guess." Carbon said from ahead.

I was generally surprised considering the snow here was only just barely above our paws, but the temperature of the area was far worse than I imagined. When people or Pokémon said it was cold, I expected thirty to fifty degree weather, not 15 degree weather. Everybody in our group was huddled together for some source of warmth except for Sky, who was prancing around in the snow, laughing.

 _"Excuse me Carbon," I asked using the original channel I had opened, "How long are we going to be out here? This is far colder than we're use."_

"With those three clearing a path, it's still an hour and a half journey. Without them, it'd take at least four hours from experience without them. Thankfully the guild gave me them as a get better soon gift when I had caught pneumonia and refused to stop helping others with their travels, searches, and even rescue missions."

 _"Do you get paid for helping with the guild since most humans seem to have jobs so they can survive easier."_ I heard Akiko pipe in, forgetting she was part of the channel. Carbon looked behin her, confused of whose voice it was before Aki let out a cute little squeak.

"The only pay we get for helping is shelter, food, and water from the guild unless the people or Pokémon that we help decide to get us stuff as a thank you present even though just them being happy is enough to be considered as a gift for us. It's the reason we joined after all, to help others without the risk of death like those who join militias or militaries." Carbon sighed and mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand by I let it slide by since it was most likely just her memory of something coming back.

()()()()()()

Honestly, it wasn't as bad as I thought if you compared it to what was in front is us currently. The snow was already up to our bellies and was really making a nuisance of itself but the sight was far worse. The snow seemed to have reached over me even with me being the tallest out of my group, and was up to Carbon's stomach.

While there were three red hot fire types directly ahead of us to melt the snow, the raging blizzard seemed to cause the water to ice up almost immediately and continued to cover that up with sheets of snow.

Our group trudged along, fighting against the wind and stinging snowflakes when everything changed. The snow that we walked in group deeper and deeper with each step. I noticed the Flareon's fire was out first, followed by the Magmar's, leaving a lone Infernape, the flame surrounding it to melt the snow slowly dying down.

 _"Carbon, we gotta hurry! It's getting too cold and your Pokémon's flames are dying down into nothing!"_ I yelled into the girls ahead. She didn't reply and only continued to walk behind her Pokémon mindlessly, her body shivering violently before she collapsed without a word. All us Pokémon surrounded her, trying to find a source of life. A small pulse could be felt coming from her wrist. We all looked around for someone or something that could help our escort. The blizzard made it impossible to spot anything except a small brown cube in the distance.

* * *

 **I know, I know. This is an extremely disappointing chapter for my first update of 2017, by hey, it's something. I'll be getting part two of this out soon after I finish two lemons that have been requested that I had chosen, you guys should enjoy them, well, I hope atleast.**

 **Well, see you all in the next chapter!**


	18. Frozen Hell Pt 2

**Now that the lemons that I took way too long to write are done, we can get back to business here because my goal is to finish this story before or during summer. Just because I want to begin Disappearing Chances sometime this year considering that my polls were last November or October. Whenever I finished Final Stand.**

 **Also, I'd like to shout out to all of the people who read my stories and await patiently for new chapters. You guys are the real MVPs here for putting up with my bullshit and excuses. If it weren't for you, this account would just end up like how it started. An account that was only used for reviewing, favoriting, and following. So once again, thank you very much.**

 **Before this chapter starts, a big thanks to Jacklvmage12 for helping me with the beginning of this chapter, because of him, this chapter won't take an extra week to be posted.**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

"Carbon...? Carbon, wake up... Come on, you gotta wake up..." Aki whispered, nudging the girl's face to remove most of it from the snow. "There's shelter over there, we can make it if you'd just wake up."

No response came from the girl other than smalll breaths. Our ranger was out cold and we couldn't do a thing. If we were to drag her through the snow, she'd freeze to death. If we just stayed here and try to keep her warm, we'd all freeze to death. Well, except for Sky.

"She isn't waking up." I said, stating the obvious. "But we have to do something. You three," I said, looking towards her personal Pokémon, "Do you guys have any ideas? I mean, she volunteered to help us out of the good of her heart. We've gotta do the same in return."

"I can't really use Flamethrower anymore but the fire upon my head is still burning with passion. You guys just go to the house, we'll stay out here and try our bests to keep her warm." I nodded and signaled for the rest of my group to follow me through the frozen hell we've came to know.

Five for us trudged through the snow, our bodies violently shivering from having to push through the ear high snow. Hell, even my sister was beginning to shiver in this weather. The cube we had once seen in the distance was close enough for us to identify some of the smaller properties.

"Throw that rock at the door." Syndicate stated as he zapped the small rock with a shock of electricity. "It should get whoever lives there's attention." I nodded and began to concentrate the best I could as I was being pelted at by the small icy spears from Mother Nature. The stone began to levitate with ease after thirty seconds of trying to keep it up. I began aiming towards the stop of the door since I wouldn't throw it hard enough to break the human's property and took a breath. I started to mentally count down before throwing the rock, a loud thud echoing throughout the chasm from its collision with the door. We waited in silence for any reaction from the owner, the harsh wind howling with laughter. Our ears perked up at the sound of someone fiddling with the knob, the door opening to reveal and older man and his wife looking around worried.

 _"Sir, please help us."_ I said telepathically to not reveal our location just yet. _"We can see you, but you can't see us until you accept our request."_

The man began scratching his head in confusion, his thoughts consisting of stuff like _"Why am I hearing voices? And help who?"_

 _"Help us."_ I replied, coming out from under the tree we were using at cover. _"We may not be human, but we have one with us who has gone unconscious."_ The man noticed my head peaking out from under the tree and grabbed what looked to be a jacket or robe from his wife before wading torwards us in the knee deep snow in his case.

When we reached us, he said "Take me to your trainer, you guys can stay at my house afterwards." I nodded and had the rest of the group follow me. The old man was astonished at the fact that there was so many of us but went back to his serous tone when we began to run back through the path we had cleared, the snow already filling most of it up. Finally reaching Carbon, we saw that her Pokémon were covering as much of her body as they could to keep what little warmth she had left within her.

The old man gasped and ran to her stiffened form before picking her up in his arms. "All of you, follow me back to the house. You'll be warm in there and won't have to worry about the storm." He began sprinting back to his home with Carbon, all of us Pokémon following in his footsteps to avoid the raised portions of snow.

When we arrived, his wife was outside awaiting for his arrival. Her happiness quickly turned to worry and anxiety when she witnessed the young girl in her husband's arms whose colour was critically faded to a bright pale from her regular tan skin. "Feed the Pokémon please. I'll take the girl to the guest room with plenty of blankets and the space heater." He told the woman.

His wife nodded as we entered the cozy house and closed the door before heading to the kitchen. While the other went to lounge around the open fire they had, I was more interested in letting the man's wife know what happened exactly so she could tell her lover. _"Ma'am,"_ I began as I jumped onto one of the stools they had next to the counter, _"I can tell you exactly what happened if you like. And before you think you're going crazy because you're hearing voices, you aren't. I'm the Umbreon behind you."_

"Thanks for letting me know." She replied, turning around, her arms wrapped multiple bowls filled with small, cylinder shaped objects. "I'll give you guys your food first since you must be very hungry then you can let me know what happened to your trainer." Not wanting to be rude, I exempted from rolling my eyes and rolled the lady to the area with the rest of the Pokémon. She set the bowls down in front of everybody before sitting down in her rocking chair. "Please explain now because this is the first time this has happened in over 20 long years..."

 _"She's part of a Rescue Team. Same with the fire types. They were helping us get to Snowpoint City from Celestic Town. A few minutes after her Pokémons' flame she went out, she went unconscious and is on the verge of death."_ I said, my ears dangling from my head instead of the normal perked up forms.

"Very well then... It's vital that we keep her in that room then because that's where it'll be the warmest. I'll go ask my husband to get a doctor from Snowpoint here asap. We're gonna have to clear the landing pad out back though."

* * *

 **I know, it's a short chapter. I'll be working on a longer chapter next to make up for this one because even I'm partially disappointed that it took longer than a month just for a 1.3k word long chapter.**

 **Stay tuned for the next one, I'll be doing my best to not get distracted because all I can say is that Sniper Elite 4 is a damn good game.**


	19. Frozen Hell Finale

**Back with another chapter that should hopefully take under two weeks to complete. Unlike the last chapter, I have this one sort planned for the most part so I should get something done and it should be at least a few thousand words instead of what's happened in the last two chapters.**

 **At the time I'm writing this author's note, 7:24 AM, 2/21/2017, I can say that I'm tired as fuck from recent all nighters but I should be more in my prime tomorrow.**

 **(Update from 2/27/2017) I'll be honest, that part was a tiny lie considering I got down about 100 words in the last 6 days. But hey, it should be fine as long as I complete this chapter in under a month. That and for once I've planned ahead instead of writing freestyle for once.**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

Two identical looking people rushed into the house from the open backdoors, a team with medical loads of medical gear in their arms trying to keep up. I followed the group as they began to shuffle their ways up the small set of stairs. I rolled my eyes as the minutes ticked by. After another minute or two, the group finally getting all their gear up rushed into the nearest room, setting up the supplies all around Carbon. Using needles, they connect multiple tubes to the dying girl to supply food, oxygen, and water.

 _"Nurse,"_ I began after getting the pink haired girl's attention, _"Can you tell me what's wrong with her?"_

"From first observations, she has frostbite. We aren't sure if she'll live or not, but if she does, a limb or two will have to be amputated." I frowned at her response, my mind wandering back and forth between hoping Carbon will be alright and how we're going to get to Snowpoint.

"Agera... I can stay here and keep you guys updated as long as you find a psychic type to help you communicate since I know you and Sky don't have as long as a distance as them." Syndicate stated as he walked up to me. "It's the least I can do for her in return of her being willing to take us to north."

I mentally sighed and opened my mouth to say he can't but something within me stopped all thoughts of that. "Kid, do it... I know that it'll be hard to leave the group behind and all, but we'll meet up again. Trust me." Regera said, taking control of my mouth and voice box. "And Agera since I know you can hear me still since I didn't take full control, let him. It's for the better."

I mentally rolled my eyes as I took control over my body and just moaned. "I guess it is for the best if even Regera is agreeing... Have you told the others?"

The Luxio nodded and said "The house owner himself said he'd help you four get to Snowpoint City and that you'll be leaving in twenty or so minutes so I'd suggest you get ready." And without another word, he disappeared into Carbon's room to look out for her.

()()()()()()()()()()

The five of us walked out the door, the piercing flakes of snow and ice gouging their ways into our skin. "Alright guys, we shouldn't take too long to get to the route exit. It all gets calmer from there on" The old man said as he threw four of those capsule things into the air. All four simultaneously opened, blue and red auras transferring the data of the Pokémon they had captured back into the real world. As the auras wore off, it revealed a black Charizard with blue flames coming from its mouth and tail, a Blaziken with rings of fire circulating it's wrists, an extremely hairy Camerupt with a single volcano on its back, and a Steelix with multiple sets of gems spiraling around its body. "I'm assuming you guys have seen mega evolution before." The old man said, "These four and many others I have stay mega evolved for eternity because of what Team Galactic did to them so I've became a Safe Haven for Pokémon like them since all rogue and bad teams/gangs find Pokémon like these has majorly high priorities to have." I nodded blindly as I was still dazed by how the Steelix looked like with the gems flowing around it's steel body.

"Quit staring, its rude." Lye said as she wipped me in the face with one of her ribbons.

I glared at her as the mark began heating up, turning into a bright red that could easily be seen through my silvery coloured fur. "Well sorry. The Steelix just looks like a badass when mega evolved compared to that Lucario... Sorry for bringing him up if you guys are still pissed about that..."

"Its in the past and I'm sure we've all gotten over it. Now cmon Agera. They're going to leave us behind. That and me and you have a certain Leafeon to warm up, poor girl can't stand all this ice and snow."

"If only her fur helped in the different season... if it was the case, I wish her greenery would finish changing into white."

()()()()()()()()()()()

The four of us followed the man towards what looked to be an exit that was surrounded by trees, a dark mist preventing us from seeing what existed infront of us. "Have no fear of what lies ahead, as the mist is only the moon's light mixing with the storm's dense snow. From here on, I will keep lead but I shall return my Pokémon because we're only a short distance from the city of the north."

Not wanting Akiko to get too cold, Lye and and I huddled around her to preserve the remaining heat in her body until we got to the city.

The remaining walk wasn't too bad if I do say so myself. The snow barely covered my paws and there was surprisingly a large area where the grass had actually towered over the snow by a good foot or two. We stopped at the entrance to the city which was just a snow covered sign held up by multiple pine trees surrounding it.

"Well guys... We're finally here. Let's go get the bastards."

* * *

 **I know this chapter isn't as long as I was planning for it to be but it's for good reasons. After talking to some other authors, I've decided to move the rest into the next chapter for the purpose of having a better transition applied.**

 **Trust me, I'll be doing my best to get the next chapter to be 3k+ words which should be managable with the segment that the story's going into.**


	20. Tropics

**And we have reached the long chapter that has been long awaited. I have no damn clue how long it is going to take to put this out but I promise you guys that I won't take more than a month. I won't be dead like my buddy Laptoper321 who's story is still on hiatus because he's pretty much rewriting the entire fucking thing because a few ideas popped into his head.**

 **So all of you Icy Isolation fans reading now this know why that's taking forever. But hey, least you have me because I can post faster with the lemon story gone if you guys haven't noticed yet.**

 **Long story short, it was a waste of space and I stopped getting requests meaning the need for lemons had died down enough to where I could just remove that damn thing.**

 **After 11 days, I finally gained the will to begin writing. RIP**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

We left the Pokémon center when the sun was high, heating the town up before it would be covered again by clouds and snow. With the old man leaving to head back home, we were all on our own from here on. After a bit of talking around with others who were from this part of the region, we learned that the older raider base was inside the temple used to contain Regigas.

"Is there a way that I can just wait here?" Akiko whined, "It's freezing cold outside and the temple is on the other side of town."

You I shook my head and walked up to the girl, giving her a small lick on the cheek. "It's a small town, and the frigid air shouldn't follow us in."

My girlfriend just sighed and filled the gap between our bodies, her tail wrapped around mine. "I know that... It's just that I don't want to lose you if we do end up finding the Pokémon who sent the mercenaries after you... besides, they're probably prepared for us if they were able to find you guys' families after a 17 year long span."

I stayed silent and looked at the floor, memories flooding my mind of when I was hardly even a week old. Sky happened to have been listening and noticed how I had become so she intervened. "They found us a week after being born. They're leader being our grandma had came to kill our grandpa and dad for leaving her side and becoming an Umbreon. Seventeen years later, Saga is dead and we're on the run or hunt or whatever you want to call it because the same group sent mercenaries after us and it wasn't safe for us to be there anymore." We walked in silence, the minutes ticking by slowly as the snow rose and rose as we were approaching the ancient temple.

Once we hit a point in the snow where it had reached our stomachs, a girl yelled out "Hey, where are you guys going? That place isn't safe. It's where the legendary Pokémon Regigas slumbers and our scientists expect him to awake at any given moment." We all turned our heads to see a girl with a ponytail on both sides of her head, short shorts, and her jacket wrapped around her waist. "Us locals can tell when another person or Pokémon is new to this part of the region, and you guys look the newest of them all. Especially the white Leafeon and silver Umbreon. You two look new to this region in general."

 _"Look. I don't want to come off as rude, but we're here to avenge what they Pokémon here have to to us in the past. This temple is a raider haven."_ I replied flatly.

The girl just chuckled. "A raider's temple? I don't think those exist anymore. Yet alone in the tomb of a legend."

My eyes rolled almost instantly after her statement. _"Then you've got much to learn about your own town because we've obtained our intellect from some of the local Pokémon."_

"Then I might as well come with you to help out because there's going to be humans and Pokémon in a raider's area. By the way, I'm Candice. The gym leader around this area."

 _"I would share our names but we have important business to do so I'd appreciate it if you could make a path for us then leave."_ I replied, getting annoyed with the girl just being relatively close to us.

"And if they aren't here, the next nearest raider's temple that I know of is a boat ride away because it's in a volcano that's on an island where those who have earned the title of champion can of get to withoutclersknsl connections. Candice said, a tiny smirk covering a portion of her face. "And I'm one of those connection who can get you across with ease."

The others looked me at, knowing I was mentally talking to the girl so I just included them into the telepathic chat. _"Fine. You can come with us but if we do end needing to head to that volcano you were talking about, it's your responsibility to take us there."_

"You've got yourself a deal Mr. Umbreon." Candice replied, taking a pokeball off of her belt. Instead of throwing the ball like most people, she just tapped the middle button and it opened right up. The blue aura within it spewed out of the ball and land in front of us, generating a Weavile who was able to stand on the snow without it collapsing under it. "Weavile, can you dig a path for us into the temple? The snows getting too deep." Her Pokémon nodded and ran towards us, stopping a few inches from me before digging fast enough for its arm's to turn into a blur, the snow shooting up all around us as a path was being cleared. Once the path became visible, our group ran into the temple with Candice and her Weavile behind us. Our eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, the area completely unlike any other temple that I could think of. It was more modern with Pokémon shops everywhere, an archery and knife throwing range near the entrance. But instead of the normal targets, they were pictures of Pokémon with money and wealth pinned onto their head. "You weren't wrong I guess, this place looks like a bounty hunter safe haven, the targets being the Pokémon that they're actually going after..."

One Pokémon, a way more muscular looking Swampert, approached us. "Well howdy there my fellow travelers. What could I do to help you here today?" He asked, a severely southern accent masking the voice for a few of the words.

"We were looks for an old friend of ours. Guy's name is Radi, he's a Jolteon." I replied in a serious tone.

"Radi, eh?" He asked himself. "Yeah, I know the guy. He use to be the owner of this here's raider joint. But he sold it to the new boss who hasn't revealed himself to many and moved to the volcano east of us. It's a boat ride away unless you guys want to get a ride from me over there."

"It's fine. Besides, we aren't raiders sweetie." Lye butted in. "But thank you for the proposal, we appreciate it."

The Swampert chuckled, "Its okay. I don't think and Eeveelution and a permantly mega evolved Swampert would be a good match anyways. Anyways, I'll see you guys around hopefully if I get stationed at the volcano." And with that, he left into the crowd of Pokémon.

 _"Well Candice. We'd like to accept your invite to get on that boat, we have some Pokémon to fuck up for ruining our lives."_ I told the women, who nodded my way in response.

"Let's get outta this cave just in case someone recognizes you, alright you guys?" Candice requested. I looked over to see Aki, her ears dropping slightly at the thought of going back into the treacherous snow covered area.

"You'll be fine, we won't be out here for two much longer my dear love." I whispered into her ear, giving her a slight peck on the cheek afterwards. A pink tinge appeared on the girl's cheeks through her tan fur. "Y'know, we can settle down soon. There's no place these guys coulda went afterwards unless they got a ride back and I doubt they're stupid enough to head back south through the weather. We've got them cornered babe."

A small tear dribbled down from one of Akiko's eyes as her body slightly slammed into mine, our warmth began circling between our bodies as our tails entwined. "You know I'm not worried about something going wrong between us. I'm just worried about you guy's confrontation. I just feel that something's going to go wrong and that I'll lose you and everyone else, just to end up all on my own again with no way back to my parents. I don't want to go back... I don't want to leave you guys." More tears began falling from my lovers eyes as thoughts of witnessing me and my friends' deaths flooded her mind.

"Don't worry my love... I will always be with you wether it's in your heart or in person. Now we have to get a move on or the group will end up leaving us behind." I chirped, trying to comfort my sickly worried Leafeon. "As long as you don't worry yourself to death, we'll all be alright. Nothing will be able to stop us after we avenge our our... well, not yours, but... you know what I mean. I know, I'm not helping out the case but it was worth a try..." I said, getting quieter as I went, one of my ears drooping over my left eye, causing Akiko to begin laughing at how silly I looked.

Before I could join in the laughter, Candice announced "Okay, here's our guy!" A chubby man wearing an all white suit, a light blue cap on his head.

"Candice! It's a pleasure to see you!" The man exclaimed in a jolly tone. "What could I be at use for you today mi'lady."

"Good day to you too Roberto. Glad to see you're doing fine. Anyways, I'm helping these Pokémon I found are hunting down some other Pokémon that are raiders. And we'll, the nearest raider base that they've gotta get to is at the volcano."

"Raiders, eh? Alright. I'll take em but I'm going to have to take a longer route to the resort because the battle area's docks are under construction."

"It's better than nothing. Please lead them to your boat, I have a battle scheduled to start in ten minutes anyways so see ya." Candice replied, turning to head back into the snow covered town.

Roberto looked down at us with a welcoming smile before saying "C'mon. I'll get you guys to the resort in no time then I'll tell you guys the directions of the safest way to get to the volcano. Our group all ran to the docks, our eyes filled with excitement of leaving the baron snowland and going to a warm, tropical island. Everybody but me ran onto the nearby boat that Roberto had pointed to except me.

When I took my first step onto the vehicle, I snickered. "So close to finally ending this trip once and for all."

* * *

 **I'm sure only one of you knew that this wasn't going to be the final boss fight in this story. Hell, we've got more chapters in the way of that so you won't be seeing that until chapter 24 or 25.**

 **I am also sure that there's one person thinking "You're only making the ending on a later chapter so you don't have to begin writing Disappearing Chances." I mean, you aren't wrong, but you aren't right. I've gotten some ideas so instead of rewriting the story to include them, I'll be adding them in future chapters because let's be honest here. We all know that my stories share a universe to spice it up.**

 **Once Disappearing Chances ends, (I'm hoping to make it 10 chapters long, but 10k words per chapter. No promises though) I'll probably be doing another poll for what I should write next. And also either message me or review here if what I should do. Because D.C will be written in over long periods of time, should I start it soon or keep waiting until I finish? Be sure to let me know because I honestly don't mind waiting to start it or if I start it soon.**


	21. Oceanic View

**Okay, here is the return even though it hasnt even been very long. But please do me a favor, leave a review of whether you want me to start Disappearing Chances now or later because either one is fine to me so I'm just gonna leave it up to you all.**

 **Also, there is a Rise Against song reference near the beginning that you'll hopefully notice if you listen to them or have heard the song "Savior".**

 **We should probably get into the chapter now, there's only chapters 21-25 left until the story ends and I kinda wanna get it done so I should probably use the PC to write instead of my phone while I'm here at my dad's but oh well. I'm writing while dead in Rainbow Six Siege.**

* * *

 **Aki's POV**

"I'll be honest with myself here. I'm not scared about whatever the hell is going to happen once all of this ends, I'm worried about what'll happen to Agera after it. I have a feeling that he'll change. That Regera will end up having to take control of the one I love."

"You know," a voice from behind said, "We can discuss this now is it helps you feel better."

My body released a small sigh before I whispered "It just seems that you're changing slightly, only returning to your normal self when you noticed something was wrong with me. I just want to save you while there's something left to save. It's just that I feel that something far too great for us to overcome will happen."

Agera walked up next to me, our bodies connecting on the edge of the boat with the salty sea spraying mist above us.

"Girl I love you, but I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have. We've got our entire life to go after this, nothing is going to ruin that. I promise that I will be the same ol' Umbreon I've always been. It's just been a batshit crazy adventure from where we had started... Lye had been almost captured, I killed a Lucario, me and you did some... well, naughty stuff, Carbon might die from the cold weather she had been going through with us, Syndicate stayed behind to make sure she'll be ok, and now look where we are. On a ship heading toward a severely popular tourist spot that contains the volcano with our final destination ahead of us. It's just all happening so fast."

"You promise you won't change once we make it through this bull shit? I'm fine with you having to kill them if needed but I don't want it to change you." I mumbled, tears sliding down my face with ease.

A comforting smile rested on Agera's face before he licked my cheek, removing the salty tear from its stream. "I promise, it'll all get better from here, no matter how sinister I seem to be, I won't be going anywhere. Now let's go have some fun out back in the pool with Lye and Skyline. Besides, it's not gonna be going under 80 degrees anytime soon because we're going to a tropical island."

The two of us began our walk towards the end of the ship. Our bodies connected with no space space left open between us, Agera's head resting on mine slightly due to his extra height from being older and a male. Along with us partially cuddling, our tails were wrapped around each other's, swaying back and forth with each step we'd take. As we approached the pool, Lye and Skyline could be seen goofing around like a normal couple, giving my boyfriend a slightly smartass if an idea. We stopped walking to just enjoy the moment, the two of us together, happy. Nobody around that'll bother us, it was just perfect romance as we looked into the deep blue sea. I could feel my Umbreon's tail wrap around one of my back legs while one of his legs prevented on of my front legs from moving. With one yank from him tail and leg, he had me flipped onto my back, directly under him. Instead of struggling, I went with it and allowed Agera to tease me, his soft lips caressing and nibbling on my neck and behind my ears. I giggled under his soft touch as his kisses moved to my forehead and cheeks. The blush my face had began producing could be seen perfectly through my tan fur and ice white greenery.

It was when Agera went in to give me a normal kiss, my mind though slowly began to get attacked by lust. Instead of returning his normal kiss, I used my paws to bring him down to where he was laying on me, my tongue wiggling around inside his mouth. The once stunned Umbreon returned the favor, our tongues wrapping around each other's, fighting for dominance. Just when Agera's was about to pin my tongue down, I heard Lye shout from the pool "Get a room you too lovebirds! Don't just do that out in the open!"

Agera scurried to get his body off of mine and shouted back "We weren't going to mate you sickos!"

I snickered at how flustered my boyfriend had become and just said "You're right. You won't change and that I'm just worrying too much. We'll be perfectly fine afterwards. Now, we should probably go swimming before we have to get off this ship."

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

Akiko and I were lounging on a chair near the pool, allowing the sun to soak up all the water that hadn't dripped off of our fur already. "Hey Aki, you still up or have you dosed off?"

The Leafeon let out a small yawn and mumbled "Yeah... I'm still awake... What do ya need sweetie?"

"Well, we've been dating for a good amount of time and I think that this is the final step to prove that I won't change after this is all over... Will you stay with me for the rest of my life? Will you be my mate."

Aki left her head of my stomach, fully awake at my question. "Do you really mean it? Please tell me you do because if that's the case, yes... Yes I will!" She squealed, tears of joy streaming from her eyes. "Just imagine us in the future, as parents. We'll have children, a permanent home, everything I could of ever dreamed of! Thank you, thank you, thank you Agera..."

In the girl's joy, she was rubbing her face all over my neck and head, covering me in her love. I wrapped my paws around her body and brought her down to my body in an attempt to calm her down. "Shhh. You're going to make a scene if Sky or Lye wake up. They can wait to learn about our secret. There's a time and place for everything, trust me."

* * *

 **You see, this is as going to be a larger chapter. The only thing is, I felt that the transition from ocean to shore wouldn't be very good so I made the boat scene just a single chapter. It's better off. Besides, I don't think you guys mind and also, I hope you guys likes the makeout scene.**

 **So I'll see you soon with the next chapter. I really hope that I don't take forever to write it.**


	22. Kandi and Aki

**Okag, here I am with another chapter.**

 **Now that I've finished the transition chapter, I can get to finishing this story. My goal is so make the remaining chapters over 3000 words because I have a hard time with patience of writing that much. It's why there's hardly any 3k or more words per chapter.**

 **So worry not, everything is going all right, for the most part. The only thing going downhill is my productivity because one of my all time favorite games, Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 is now backwards compatible and playable on Xbox One so this chapter may be a little late because I've got a shot ton of stuff to catch up on in that game since my stats were all reset from having a different account on xBox One than on 360.**

 **But, I will do my best to write this chapter for the 30 of y'all who read all my new chapters the day it comes out.**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

The four of us waited anxiously at the front of the boat, watching as the docks came into view. The docks looked to be freshly painted concrete for the boats dock on. It wasn't big like what we expected, no cargo ship, but there's were a few miniature yachts parked up. We began to slow down to a crushing speed as the docks were a mere fifty yards away. While the captain was pulling up to the docks, I pointed out to the others that there was either a resort or a mansion, our first stop for where the hidden base was located on the island. After few minutes passed as we had landed and the captain had went through all the procedures of steadying the ship and keeping it still, we thanked the captain and all hopped from the ship's side railing and onto the warm concrete.

"Do you guys want to check out that resort first then head north toward the mountain? We could ask for directions there before mindlessly running around the island without any idea of where the hell we're going."

Lye groaned and said "Fine, after you then Agera because if there's anything there that's against us, it's your problem."

I just rolled my eyes at her snarky comment and started to run towards the nearby building. It was a normal, huge building with a pool up front with two people basking in the sun in the same type of chairs that Aki and I were lying on, one seeming to be covered in black fur and one being covered in orange and tan fur, both bathing suits and sun glasses on.

"Umm... Excuse me? We were wondering if you could give us directions to the volcano that's up north."

The one covered on Black Friday sat up, revealing a bionic arm and bionic leg. When he took off the glasses to get a better look at us, his red eyes easily distracting us from the fact that he was an Umbreon morph and that the other was a Flareon morph, who also had a bionic arm. The Flareon shifted to where her feet were on the ground and she was facing us with a warm expression. "The route to the volcano is closed if you go north so you're going to have to head west first before you begin going up north. From there, keep going until you find a decently sized bar which is where all the gym leaders, elite 4 members, and champions go to have a good time at. From there, head west and you should find the base of the volcano."

Behind me, Aki stared at the two in awe, her eyes sparkling in the light. "I never thought I'd meet legends... Akuma and Kandi again..."

Kandi looked at the Leafeon with an odd look before asking "Yes, is there something wrong dear?"

* * *

 **Akiko's POV**

"Uhh... No, nothing is wrong..." She mumbled, still in shock "It's just... You are my hero, you saved me and my family Kandi..."

Thoughts began flowing through my mind of the day that Kandi had saved my parents and I from almost certain doom.

The memories of it all burning, those being killed for little to no reason, it was all coming back. The familiar smell of burning skin and fur.

 _Forests caught a blaze, Pokémon scattered, running from the burning trees and grasses, others running from the humans, all of them wearing the same red clothing. One family... My family was one of the unlucky families. We were cornered by the humans and their brainwashed Pokémon, the crackling in laughter behind us. "Hahaha... Dumbass Pokémon, you're coming with us in the name of Team Magma. This is the chance of a life time for us, Groudon's intense heat is burning forests worldwide, opening every nook and cranny for us to hunt for the best of the best, the rarest of the rare, and even the most valuable of all those else who dwell in this landscape." One of the men chanted, his Espeons are all bobbing their heads along in tune. My parents, a Jolteon and a Vaporeon, stood in front of me, both in critical condition from previous burn wounds and cuts from us trying to escape then den as it was collapsing. "Alright girls, go get em, and bring them back to base alive." Than man said as he turned his back to walk away._

 _The five Espeons smirked at us, the one in the middle with the blue gem inched closer to us, a devious look filled her facd. "If you just submit and accept defeat before the fight even begins, you guys can come with us unscathed. Make it easier for all of us."_

 _My father growled at them, his eyes contained only hate and rage in them. My mother who wasn't much of a battler, tried her best at hiding her more naïve side to protect me from further injuries considering I had a been missing part of one of my ears that was currently leaking blood and I had broken a bone in my leg from being caught under_ _a collapsed tree that had been burnt to a crisp. When the group of psychic eevees wouldn't stop advancing towards us, my dad charged for the group of them. As he pounced on to the first one, his claws and teeth digging into into the Pokemon's stomach. I gasped when the Espeon disintegrated into thin air, as if it had never existed."Silly Jolteon, we're all one. You just need to find the real one if you want to actually kill me." One of the potential clones said._

 _Sparks of electricity filled my father's fur, loose electricity firing from his fur hitting anything in its path. "Take this you filthy fucking rats!" My dad screamed, the electricity jolting towards the sky from his body, before making a u-turn and charged down at the speed of light. The Lightning he formed struck the ground about twenty feet in front of my me and my mother, and it had released a bomb of a sound leaving no sight of the remaining Espeons, only the charred ground where they had last been. My father looked sternly at the charred area before walking towards us proud of his accomplishments. "That'll teach them bastards" He grumbled._

 _"Awww, where are you going? You still haven't found us." The same voice said from nowhere. I saw my father mentally sigh as he turned around to see one more Espeon in the burnt area. "Besides, I want this battle to happen. You've made me wait too long and I know you aren't going to surrender." She continued, her eyes glowing pink. The same pink glow that was in her eyes surrounded my father as he began to float, only to be thrown at the rocks behind us._

 _"Bolt!" My mother screamed at the top of her lungs, "How fucking dare you!" Before my mom could even charge, another Espeon dropped from the burning tree above us and onto my mother, pinning her to the ground. She struggled around, trying to bite the Espeon's ankles but her frill prevented her neck from extending the tiny bit that she needed to get a hold of the slim Pokémon. "You're fucking dead to me..." My mother growled._

 _"That's cute." The Espeon replied, it's rugged voice justifiying that it was male. "Just come along with us and everything will be okay darling. This doesn't have to be so painful to you three, an adorable little eeveelution family..." The guy turned to look at the other Espeon fighting my father who ran sluggishly compared to his normal self, the pink eeveelution keeping up with him with relative ease._

 _"Just give up and come with us or do I have something else to convince you?" She asked, looking towards me. My father who hasn't noticed spat on her and stopped running to catch his breath. "So I guess you've made your decision." She said, suspending him in mid air before walking my way._

 _"I'm not coming with Pokémon like you two... You guys are evil and follow those with violent tendencies." I said weakly._

 _The eeveelution just chuckled before looking to the sky. "Xeon, lets hurry up and just knock them out, something is wrong with Groudon, the heat is no longer here."_

 _He nodded and promptly looked at my mom, rings of energy coming from his get down towards her. He facial expression turned drowsy before just completely passing out, the female Espeon doing the same to my father before gently lowering him to the ground. "Now you can either stay awake and come with us without a struggle or we can put you to sleep like your parents." The male espeon said._

 _"I can't really move so you'll have to use psychic on me to transport me to wherever you're taking us..."_

 _"That was the plan," The female said, lifting time and my parents into the air, "We don't have the physical strength to drag you guys anyways."_

 _We all walked in silence through the burnt and bloodied forest, everything that had once been green was now covered in blackness, ashes, and occasionally blood from nearby bodies. We weren't the only Pokémon car being captured, other eeveelution families off in the distance could be seen floating towards the same area we seemed to be going to, a large building the a giant lava filled M on it._

 _When we began going up stairs, a loud siren like noise coming from the sky above us. I paid little to no attention to the noise until it kept getting closer and closer until it was the only noise surrounding us. The two Espeons growled at something invisible behind us but dropping us where we were and turned, both shooting psychic waves toward the sky revealing two dragon Pokémon, both with something on them. One was a human in a suit with odd colored hair, while the other was a Flareon that had the body shape of a human but with her right arm being made out of what looked to be metal and lots of electronics._

 _"You guys can stop helping Team Magma now." The Flareon said, her voice sounding weak and afraid. As she stepped off the Pokémon who I've recognized as Latias now, I could see that her cheeks were wet from tears that had been streaming down her face._

 _"And why is that darling." The male espeon said, not amused by the group's presence._

 _"The fight is over, Groudon is back to where he should be... At the cost of hundreds of lives. Your leader Maxie is dead, same with your admins. They're all dead. So just surrender and go back to where you came from. We'll take these three into our care so they don't end up being sold or used like you two..." The tuxedoed man said, walking our way. When the man crouched down to gain my acceptance, Xeon bit his hand, ripping his skin as the man pulled away. "So it's gonna. the hard way, huh?" He asked as a red light flashed from his belt to reveal a Gengar. "Put the two Espeons to sleep so we can recover their assets." The Pokémon released its sinister laugh as multiple waves of psychic energy zoomed through the hair towards us. The 3 of us that were awake began to doze off from the move. Before any of us went, the man said "You'll be seeing us again soon in Sinnoh with your family."_

 _I didn't remember much for what happened or what I dreamed about, but I remembered lots of lights and needles. The needles stung when inserted into my body, the aching in my broken leg had disappeared into numbness, relieving me of my pain. "We're in Sinnoh, it's your new home." The Flareon morph said, scratching my head. "Once your bones are all intact, you and your parents will be released to live here. Hoenn is too dangerous for eeveelutions to live in that region due to how rare your species are. You'll be released in a few days..."_

* * *

 **I finally completd a chapter one time for the first time in forever to where I say a date that I'll try to update On and actually updated it on time for the first time forever. I hop you all enjoyed and goodnight!**


	23. Battle Resort

**Okay all 50 people who read chapter 22, I'd like to thank you guys. Despite not getting reviews of how I'm doing, what I could improve on, what I don't have to do as much, etc except from 3 people at most. But, I still appreciate you all which is why I'm getting my lazy ass off the ground to bring my next story, Disappearing Chances to the group.**

 **Speaking of Disappearing Chances, shoul the stories that may or may not come after it stay in the same universe, or should I move them to a different one to keep only the first four stories related in one way or another? I'll let y'all decide because either works for me, I'm just asking for opinions so I know what you guys will want.**

 **I also said I'd try to write 300 words a day on this chapter but I may of already fucked that up because Outlast 2 is an amazing fucking game, so this chapter will end up probably coming out in May unless I work my ass off.**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

Kandi was holding Aki who had broken down in tears at the thought of her past. "Shh, everything is all okay. You and your parents are safe, Team Magma is done for..."

While Akiko began to calm down in the girl's warm grip, the Umbreon who I assumed to be Akuma walked over to the rest of us and sat down. "So I'm guessing that she was the Pokémon my wife saved before Arceus brought me back, huh?" He said looking towards me since I was the only one who didn't appear timid towards him and Kandi.

"I guess, she's never really told us anything about her past till now. She kinda just wanted to join our group after I made some stupid ass choices but it was for the better, besides, she's my mate after all." Lye and Skyline gave me questionable stares, not knowing about what happened on the boat so I just continued. "So you two are Akuma and Kandi? Famous for defeating Team Magma and Groudon along with you being one of the few people to ever be resurrected by Arceus herself?"

Akuma gave me a small smile and nodded. "That would be us... It's been only a year since the incident had occurred yet people are still writing about us, those still thanking us, and many just not caring about the fact that we're morphs, probably do to what we did... Hell, I think they were building a statueof us made of a hundred percent silver in Hoenn somewhere as a thank you, all for us just doing our job." He scratched his head as Kandi sat next to him wth Akiko in her lap. "Sometimes basic tasks for the military require soldiers like us with more advanced structures, and abilities that the normal human doesn't have. But what do I know? I'm no hero, I'm just an Umbreon who was doing his job."

Kandi whispered something to Aki who nodded and jumped off her lap and walked over to the group again, the fur under her eyes slightly stained from her tears. "Yeah... As you guys just heard, Akiko here and I have met in the past. It was at a Team Magma base that Steven, Hoenn's Champion, and I were stopping at after Akuma's "death" to tell them that they're done and that we had won the fight. After that, we pretty much took her and her parents into our cafe for a little bit while, mainly to fix Aki's leg, before dropping them off in Sinnoh for a much safer life. It was the least we could do, besides... I was still traumatized at the time because I had watched Akuma dive inside of Groudon's mouth with that bomb with my own two eyes... But our universe's god brought my boy back to me, late, but he came back to see his child and to live his life regularly again. Anyways, where are you guys going? I don't recognize any of you besides her and she's a pretty good distance away from home?"

I opened my mouth to explain but Aki beat me to it. "Bounty Hunters attacked my friend's families a while ago so their parents sent them out to the rest of the world in attempt to keep them safe. So they decided to hunt down their parent's classic enemies who are in the volcano hunter base so they're gonna finish them off if you know where I'm coming from."

Akuma scratched the back of his head, an awkward smile on his face. "We're a bit all too familiar with that... You kinda get use to it after a while, especially when you've been at it for a while. Hell, it's not even the worst part... Watching somebody you've known for a while die in front of you is, but it's only happened once or twice thankfully. By the way, do you guys need directions to the volcano because the rote heading north is closed down from here."

"Uhmm, yeah. How'd you know?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You guys aren't from around here so y'all could use directions there. Anyways, head west until you reach the Battle Resort which is near the coast so it won't be too difficult to find your way. From their, head north until you reach a cabin. Most of this region's gym leaders and elite four members go there from time to time. From there, just go east and you'll find the path that leads into the base of the volcano and, tada, you're at the bounty hunter's base where you should find the Pokémon you're looking for. And if you're wondering, we would help, but we're heading back home with Trip because we left Artemis, our daughter, with Serin and Kandi's sister, Cerulean to practice being parents." As she spoke, a purple Portal appearing behind them. "Looks like it's time to go," Kandi shrugged, putting on her summer hat, Akuma putting his shirt on. "Until fate comes again my friends." She said before stepping in to the Portal.

The four of us just stared in silence at where the two heroes had stood. "Sooo... We head west?" Skyline peeped up.

"I guess so, we have nowhere else to go except for the Battle Resort anyways. So let's chat the road again." Lye replied, jogging to lead the group.

To actually reach the route, we had to continue about a click (One Kilometer/.62 Miles) north, allowing us to see what the two morphs had been talking about. The clearing to the path had been blocked off and was guarded by two men wearing hazmat suits and gas masks, behind them the route covered in some sort of green and purple gases. Inside the gases, you could see somewhere between thirty and a hundred men using multiple machines and Pokémon to clear the airway. We all stared at them wondering what the hell had happened exactly and why they're not just giving people gas masks to go through, but that was none of our business seeing as we're only Pokémon after all. To the West about a fourth of a click away, was an open path and sign signalling that we were on track to our final destination, each step we took got us closer to the ones that we needed gone.

An awkward silence fell over our group so I just began counting the steps we took towards the volcano, enjoying every second of the walk towards what will most likely end up in death, but I hadn't been thinking of that. The only thing that fogged up my head was the thought is avenging my family, Lye's fanily, and even Syndicate's family. I was ready to do anything that was required of me just to do all that. And nothing was gonna stop me. "Are you sure about that buddy?" A familiar voice asked from within me, "You're getting too cocky over the Pokémon whose had years upon years to train, just awaiting for your arrival." My body stopped where it was in shock as energy began to flow loosely from my rings. The others looked me in shock as a spirit like mist left my body, forming an Umbreon who had looked exactly like me including every small little detail my body had formed next to me. "It's about time we've gotten to speak face to face, Agera."

I stared at the Umbreon, his body bigger than mine despite coming from me. "And you are?"

"Regera, since when did you have your own form?" Aki interrupted.

My alternative self just chuckled at the question. "I've always had one, just never had the trust of Agera to use it or the access to even get near it. If I did, I would of a long time ago, trust me."

"Is that why you waited now? Besides, we could of just kept talking in my head. We do have the capabilities to do that you know." I rolled my eyes.

As Regera was about to answer me, Lye and Skyline both came out of La La Land, Regera being the first thing they spotted. "What's up Regera, when'd you get your own body? Lye asked.

"I don't blame you for getting your own body, my brother can be a real bitch sometimes." Sky continued, achieving a glare from me.

"She's just messing with you Agera, Now come on, we shouldn't stop to talk, just walk and talk until I'm feeling too weak in this body. Can't stay in it forever."

Everybody agreed so we continued our journey to this hell that we'll come to learn of. Most of the walk was Agera and Skyline talking about her SDM, focusing on mainly if she's connected to Glacier. Sky sighed, "I've tried my best but the most we've ever had going for us was where we'd talk while in the void every few nights. But all she'd ever tell me was that she'll be there when the time comes... it's no fair that Agera and you can be compatible but not me and Glacier."

"Your time will come, I promise. Your mother's SDM revealed herself in recent attacks against your home, but she has a long way to go to master it if she ever comes to use it again."

"What do you mean recent attacks?" Lye questioned, "And how do you know this stuff? We're hours, if not days away from any family members, yet you still are able to see things back home? What are you not telling us?"

"SDM's can communicate with others of the same blood. So I can talk with Glacier, Sky's mother's who refuses to give up her name, and Lux, Sky's father's mode. We all get along for the most part, but we mainly listen to Lux since he was the firstborn out of all of us, and he posses strength we don't have from a hate filled childhood... It's amazing what hate can do to our bodies, our consciousness. It makes us stronger but only in the cost of making us more timid. Though us Pokémon get over it, eventually. Besides that, we're approaching the first stop, the Battle Resort lads so we can finish the rest of this talk when heading Northward. Who knows, maybe we'll come across Candice or Cynthia again."

* * *

The Resort was flowing with trainers and Pokémon. Thanks to a no catch rule in this area, many wild Pokémon roamed freely and even sometimes participated in the battles that the humans would start from their cockiness and big mouths. "This is the place where all trainers come to test their might and mindset, without the use of their own Pokémon even." Regera said, a smirk covering his face.

"And how do you know all this? You are a part my brother's consciousness and not even an actual Pokémon." Sky said, receiving a Glare from my alter mind.

"Look dickhead," He began, getting in my sister's face, "You don't even know a damn thing about what we SDM forms know. We're more than just another Pokemon's consciousness, we are more complicated, complex creatures. Very few can harness us, it's why we don't talk about what we are capable to do." My sister kept her stern look for a few seconds before backing away slowly, tears in her eyes. "Now cmon, I know I hurt your feelings but it was necessary. Next time, don't judge another entity's intellect. I know more than you'll ever know of. Even Glacier has an intellect that equals of mine. Who knows, maybe we'll even meet her. Hell, I haven't talked to my sister in forever."

"You're sister?" Sky sniffled, refraining from letting more tears drop.

"Just like how you and Agera are siblings, me and Glacier are too. Look, I can't talk much anymore. I don't have the strength to stay in this body, so I'm returning to Agera's mind. I'll be back when the time comes." Regera assured before disintegrating into absolutely nothing, the waves of his body transferring back to my rings.

"Well that was fucking interesting." I said, everybody nodding in agreement. "And lesson learned, never piss off Regera because I guess there's lots that we don't know about them."

"Yeah, he's a fuckin bitch when he's mad." Sky added, drying her tears.

Lye just rolled her eyes. "Never underestimate other... entities I guess I should say because he isn't exactly a Pokémon, but he's also not exactly just a hallucination."

"Guys, enough of this conversation about Regera. We need to reach the volcano by sun down, ASAP." Aki said from behind me. "It's only about 4:00 and the sun doesn't go down for another three hours. We can either finish this trip tonight, or do it tomorrow, your choice."

While Skyline and Lye began muttering to each other for what to do, I had already came to a conclusion on my decision. "Aight, let's go Aki. Those two lovebirds can catch up to us."

The two shouted from behind us about not being able to voice their decisions but Aki just replied "Then stay here for all you want, Agera and I will be there fighting by the time you go to sleep."

To be honest with you, I like the stern Akiko. Something about it, she just looks so powerful and in control when she sets her mind to something in frustration. It makes her seem less like my little timid Leafeon. And I liked it. While my thoughts were striving on about Aki's current mood, the other two eeveelution caught up with us and opened their mouths to complain, but shut them at the sight of Aki's glare. "Good, you guys made the right decision." I said, giving the two a sly smile, "Wouldn't want to miss out on the bloodshed that'll happen tonight... That is if I don't push him into the lava. But hell, Radi isn't going to the only person that we'll have to kill. There's going to be Pluvia and whatever that Flareon's name is too, along with loads of bounty hunters of all different skill levels, making them unpredictable. So let's just see how it plays out."

"This is gonna be the death of all of us..." Sky mumbled.

Those were the final words said for a while. We all advanced towards the volcano, admiring the beauty of it and the landscape leading towards it. Instead of the expected Palm Trees that were all over the coast, there were tens of thousands of pine trees surrounding us. Despite all the thoughts in our heads, the scenery was calming to me. I began humming the same lullaby tune that had always been played for me throughout my childhood, Skyline joining in almost instantly. To much of our surprise, Lye joined in, Akiko following after her. Our group was a small symphony of Pokémon, singing a melody that has the capability to change my eyes. Aki had been paying attention to them when I first started the tune, awaiting the change of color. A small smile came to my mate's face as a flushing feeling began to occur in one of my eyes, probably all of its color draining to make room for a new one. I kept my pace with the group as I opened a channel between Aki and I to know what it'd change to. _"It's actually a Rainbow now... Ones red, the other is literally all the colors of a rainbow going throughout your iris."_ She stared, amazed at the results of the song. I titled my head, slowing my pace for Sky and Lye to catch up. Once they were next to me, I looked my sister dead in the eyes, waiting for the reaction.

It wasn't Sky who noticed first. She was too caught up in the song to even care for my actions. It was Lye who had seen the rainbow first. "Agera, it's a rainbow now? How?"

"The song," Sky commented, leaving only my mate and I humming. She opened her eyes revealing that one of her eyes had changed to a gorgeous purple. "It seems to have an effect on us, I'm not sure why but it could be from us being siblings and sharing the same blood... Or, from our SDM training as kids. Either could be potentially real due to the fact that both of you are unaffected." When we both stopped humming, I could feel the color begin draining from my eye, my sister's doing the same.

"Let's keep the lullaby going then. The people at that cottage could have the answers to our questions." I said, going back to walking and humming the lovely tune. When the others nodded, the feeling of color returning had covered Sky and I's eyes. The walk wasn't too bad. We stopped for food and water around 4:30 if my predictions were correct, Skyline's eye unchanging, but my returning to the yellowish orange color it had turned when we first discovered this.

The walk continued to be quiet besides the humming of a lullaby, a decent sized building about 200 yards ahead of us near the base of the volcano. "Welp, there's our destination I guess."

* * *

 **And this chapter is done. First time in forever I've written a chapter this long even though it's very fucking short compared to what many other writers write.**

 **But, it's fine I guess. I haven't gotten a complaint of the chapters being too short.**


	24. The Final Fight

**And here we are with the final chapter of Chaos Squad! It's been a long journey to get to this point but we are finally here. I have no clue when this chapter will be out, but it will definitely be before the end of May. I'm sure of it.**

 **While technically this isn't the final chapter, it's the finale for the Chaos Squad. I will be writing one more chapter which will be an epilogue for the story unless I change my mind and for a SDM special for chapter 25. Either way, one of them will be coming. After I finish this story, I'll either start Disappearing Chances, or I'll be waiting until this summer to begin writing it because I can't transfer pictures from my phone to Fanfiction. If I do get it up, I probably used a school computer.**

 **And to conclude this author's note, I can say that having drills and needles in your mouth to remove a tooth that was pushed over hurts like a bitch. Seriously.**

 **(Just wanted you guys to know that it's 9:59 PM, May 24, 2017 at the time this new part of the author's note so you're welcome. Besides, nobody reads this so it's okay.)**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

As we walked to the leader hangout as we began to call it, the four of us discussed Sky and I's eye issues and how the ones that changed aren't reverting back. "While the song is going, they change to a vibrant version of the colors they are now, or a rainbow covering the entire iris. I don't understand what the song has to do with your eyes or what the eyes have to do with anything else." Lye said, examining both us.

"Hopefully these humans have the answer for us. If not, they haven't seen a thing like this before." Sky mumbled. "Because I don't know why a damn song from our childhood could have any type of effect on us anyways. Like how could it have the power to change one of Agera's eyes from red to yellow and one of mine from baby blue to purple. It just doesn't make sense to me of how it can do this."

Aki sighed, "I hope these people know because it's kind of terrifying. We don't know if these reaction are gonna have any effects on you two. You guys should be fine though because a simple color change won't be too bad."

My mind was clouded with the thoughts of what our eyes possibly meant and why were they just now were turning to their true colors. It just bothered me that we haven't been told a thing about them as if they were normal. As we approached the cabin, a warm and family filled feeling had been surrounding the building. The exterior didn't appear like anything special, or even a café at all. It had no aroma that consisted on food, only one of a burning fire and burning wax. The sensation of the entire place overall was perfect, a utopian like place that consisted of the purest of trainers. I noticed the others a few feet away from me at the door, Lye's ribbons fidgeting with the knob to open the door that seemed to be unlocked. Once she finally got a grip on the brass knob, she held her breath and slowly opened the door, anxious to see who and or what was inside.

The room's warm, almost humid air flowed out the door as the sight of many humans came upon us. A few were dancing, some were watching TV, and some were even sitting at a bar with some drinks. "Doesn't seem too bad. They all are seeming to have fun." Lye said, tilting her head in confusion of what they were all doing. "This is not at all what I expected. I kinda just assumed it was a house that they all hung out at, not a full on night club."

"Hey, how are you little guys?" A voice asked from inside, "I haven't seen you guys in ages! How have you been?" A blonde girl in all black clothing walked up to the doorway.

 _"Cynthia? What are you doing here?"_ I asked after using telepathy for Aki and I, surprised that she'd be here.

"I'm the champion of this region Agera, sort of like the final boss for Pokémon trainers. They beat me,' they're allowed to come to this island, well, most specificslly the Battle Resort down south."

 _"Shouldn't you be fighting trainers off somewhere? I'd imagine that being the Sinnoh Chanpion would force you to be way more busy with your job."_

"Nope," She smiled, "Elite Four is open for only the last week of every month. Giving us tons of time to vacation, train, or just do whatever the hell we want. Most of us come here often while it isn't the league's time for fights, hell, even our gym leaders come here whenever they have off time. It's just a nice break, a calming beach. Most of the time. Some of the leaders like Candice love partying here and so she can make this play pretty chaotic. Now c'mon in, come meet everybody that's here currently."

Cynthia opened the door wider for the four of us to come in, we all kinda looked at each other before shrugging and accepted Cynthia's welcoming. _"Hey Cynthia...?"_ Aki squeaked, getting the champion's attention. _"After we're done with introductions, can you help us?"_

"Yeah, sure. What do you guys need help with since we have time before you can meet the rest of us."

Akiko sighed and bit her tongue, _"Agera and Skyline's eyes have changed color and we don't know why. We first discovered this while going south from Eterna City, but it was only Agera at the time. This time, both of them had changed and they won't revert back to their original eye color. The weirder part is that the changes only ever occurred when we hummed a lullaby from back when the two of them were extremely young."_

Cynthia looked down at my sister and I, her eyes widening. "Hey Byron!" She called out, motioning for the old gym leader to her, "You've read every book you have in your city's library, right? If so, was there anything in there about SDM in wild Pokémon?" The man crouched down, cupping both my sister and I's chins to keep our heads still as he examined the changes in our irises.

"Yeah... there are plenty of books about it when it was first discovered some... I don't know, twenty to thirty years ago maybe? All I know is that it has something to do with their extraterrestrial inner selves are preparing for something big... Something that threatens their hosts enough that they're training to fight to the death with them. However, these two are quite the anomalies. They've both only got one eye changed to their consciousness colors, not both. Normally it's both and that defensive mode takes over their body to fight. They're bigger, stronger, more fierces, less likely to have mercy. Most of the Pokémon that go into SDM never come back from that crazy state of mind. It's almost as these two eeveelutions can fight it though, as if they can overpower the defensive mode that can rival even mega evolving."

"So that training paid off, huh Sky?" I asked, looking towards my sister who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"How old are you guys and how long have you two worked on your SDMs?" Byron asked, curious to know more about us.

Using her own form of telepathy, Sky replied _"We're both 18 years of age and we've been trained my our father and family friends from the ages of seven up until sixteen."_

"And how old is your father?"

 _"Mid forties if I remember correctly, why?" She asked, tilting her head._

"He's probably mastered it by now, being of that age. How has your guy's training been so far?" By now, Byron was scratching his beard and and a pen and paper out, ready to take notes on anything that the two of us had to say.

 _"I haven't really worked on mine too much. If you want actual results, ask my brother." Sky replied, stepping aside._

I sighed and went back to using my only telepathic waves to communicate with the gym leader. _"My SDM and I are able to communicate and control who's in control of my body. Recently, Agera had actually formed his own body instead of using mine and had given us quite a few things. However, it kinda went south from there. Skyline and him got into a heated arguement and he returned back to my body... To say the least."_

"Interesting... Well thank you for your time. And to answer your question about the eyes, it's got something to do with your alternate selves. Ask Regera when you two get the chance to. Now if you excuse me, I got time to go study more." Byron pulled out one of the capsules and through it in behind us, releasing a Skarmory. The man hopped on it's back and said "Back to Canalave buddy, I think we've came across something huge!" And with that, him and his Pokémon took off to the skies of the region.

We looked a Cynthia who just shrugged so I said _"Well... Thanks for letting us meet Byron. That solves one of our two problems. But we better get going. We'll come back here once we solve our other problem, at the volcano."_ Before the champion could protest, we were already out the door and back to our mission.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, these have something to do with Regera and uhhh, what's her name again?" I said, awkwardly smiling at my sister.

"I'm not sure how you could forget Glacier's name. It's literally one of the most basic Glaceon names you could think of." She said, her face completely straight.

I rolled my eyes, "Well sorry I forgot someone's name who I've never met. Besides, we should meet her soon if your mind and body join together in whatever situation we come across soon. Today's the day we end our family war..? Is that a good enough way to explain this fight."

"I guess even though the people we're going for aren't a family, it could be still considered a family war because they've most likely planned this for the last 18 years." Lye said, her ribbons wrapped around my sister's body. "I just wish that Syndicate was here for the ride. It'd even give us an advantage because for all we know, there's 3 because your grandmother was beheaded by her own son, even if it was to save our mother and fathers. And us even, but it was for the better."

Aki walked with us, partially uncomfortable at the talk of death and killing. Using my tail, I brought her closer to me, pushing her head far enough into my fur to where half her face was covered. "You're okay... We'll be alright, we will make it through this... And if I don't make it, promise me this..." I licked my mate's forehead before positioning myself to where her face was half way hidden in my silver fur. "You won't let the death of me drag you down from finding a newer mate. Find somebody who's far better than I ever could be. Don't let me hold you back from getting ahead in life because it'll just make my angel feel bad for not trying hard enough. For not fighting to live for you. For being away..."

A small tear formed in the Leafeon's eye but she quickly wiped it on my fur, dampening it. "No..." My eyes widened as I heard her respsonse, questions filling my head of why she wouldn't just move on if I die. "Because you won't die, you'll come out of this unharmed Agera... Then we can continue our life as if this whole journey never happened. We could potentially either have... have kids of our own. You know, if we feel we're ready for it."

I looked at Aki, my mouth open from how surprised I was to hear that from such a timid girl. "Do you think you're ready? Because keep in mind, you're the one who's going to be pregnant, not me."

My mate looked at the ground below us, pondering at the question. Her head slowly rose as her eyes stared deeply into mine. "Though my parents wouldn't approve, yes. I'm sure I'm ready..." Our faces came closer as if they were two magnets, fighting to join each other. It didn't go unnoticed either.

"No making out you two, we're less than half an hour from the base and we don't need you two licking each other's tongues." Skyline said, sticking her tongue out mockingly.

I just rolled my eyes and brought the Leafeon into my body, wrapping my tail around her's. The four of us walked through the forest, our pace unchanging from when we left the house looking place.

* * *

The scenery around us was absolutely gorgeous despite surrounding an active volcano that spews volcanic ash ever few days. The nearby ponds and streams were crystal clear for the most part and you could see all the magikap swimming around aimlessly. The volcano had seemed pretty dormant looking from the outside but we all knew that it was bubbling with energy within. Bounty hunters of all different kinds of Pokémon roamed through its rocky paths, looking for jobs for some simple cash. Speaking of cash, I had never considered why they needed it. "Hey guys," I piped up, ruining the silence. "Why do we even have bounty hunter Pokémon? Like, what do they get paid in and what do they use that money for? We're Pokémon, what could it be used for."

"What?" Sky said, giving me a 'What the fuck?' type of look.

"What? It's a reasonable question. What's the point of cash for us Pokémon? We have nothing to spend it on. Hell, even dad said he hasn't seen any type of curreny ever since he bought mom that amethyst gen thing."

"He does have a point considering we haven't even seen actually money. When we went back to that eeveelution village that you twos parents lived in, they used berries. And the only really building was that school thing." Lye added.

The entrance to the volcano could be seen about 100 yards a head of us, Pokémon leaving and entering it constantly. "That's definitely our place to go. I see no other entrance." I mumbled, running to the front of the group. "I have a bone to pick with the Jolteon we're going to meet here." I soon began to sprint, my canines poking from my lips giving me a more aggressive look. The rest of the group stayed behind me, questioning my sudden aggressiveness. My legs carried me faster than I had ever expected them to, I dashed between the Pokémon. Without slamming into anybody, I was in the cave. Looking for any sight I could find if the green Jolteon.

"So, its true. You did set out to find me. Though I expected there to be three more of you." A voice echoed throughout the cave, getting everybodies attention. Even the fire types' who were busy swimming in the Magma pools that surrounded the land we stood on. "Tell me Agera. Why all the pent up anger? All I did was send in bounty hunters to bring you and your father to me alive. Alas, you brough yourself here but no one else which is what confuses me."

"Forget the speech, just fuckin show yourself and your two lackies!" I yelled, directing everyone's attention to me.

"Very well then. Heatran, could you do me a favor and stop the lava fall? We can't all by a fire type like Flame." The Pokémon who I had recognized as Radi said. Ahead of me, the once flowing lavafall had stopped pouring into the lava lakes, revealing a room with three Pokémon, a shiny Jolteon. A Flareon, and a Vaporeon standing in the entrt point.

"If it's a fight you seek, it's a fight you shall receive Agera. Let's see how well you've really prepared for this..." Radi smirked, full of cockiness.

"Not so fast dick bag!" Aki yelled from behind me.

"Aww, you have a little mate? Take her away boys. She doesn't need to watch her mate get slaughtered." The Jolteon said, eyeing an Infernale and a Machamp.

The Machamp walked up Akiko and picked her up, whispering something into her ear. "No! Let go of me you fucks! Agera won't lose! I know he won't! She was kicking and struggling around in his arms. He just shook his head displeased and motioned for the Infernape to follow him.

"You leave her the fuck alone." A feminine voice said from behind Lye. Lye turned, revealing Sky. But she was bigger, around Regera's size and had both purple eyes. From my rings, I could fee Agera's energy leeching out of them, my power didn't decrease however.

"Long time no see Glacier." He said, half smiling due to the current situation.

"I've been well brother. It's about time I got out of that teenage body. So, are you ready to kickass?"

"You four get Pluvia and a Flame." I demanded, looking back at Radi. "I have this cock bag." The others agreeed and split, one normal Pokémon paired with one SDM.

"A cockbag? That's some strong language there sonny. Not even your father spoke to me that way and he had the balls to kill his own mother. Poor Pokémon, kid never got to meet his father..." He said, shaking his head. "Hell, he's not even accepted into any eeveelution only village back in Alola. They're still against dark types on the island we were on because it was untouched by those beautiful things we know as humans."

Behind me was the ruckus of everybody's else fighting, along with cheering from spectating bounty hunters. I didn't dare look back, the moment I took my eye off this Jolteon is the moment I let all the hard work we did crash down on top of us, killing us all. "Very well then, I shall come down for our fight. Winner leads this place, loser pays up his life." Radi said, sounding like he was trying to impersonate some type of gentleman.

I coughed, "The hell are you trying to act all polite? I know this isn't you."

"We all grow up, I'm not who I was against your father all those years ago. Now, shall we do our leisurely duel my friend?" He asked, smiling at me with an odd look in his eyes.

"Just shut the hell up, once I'm done with you, I'm going for my mate, I know she's able to put up with her own."

Radi chuckled, "We'll see. For now, let's get this show on the road. I've been fighting for ages, to work my way up the tower and to hold my spot, as leader of all these raiders. I've got hundreds of Pokémon's respect and my reputation on the line. And I'm not letting a little dark twat destroy those."

The Jolteon dashed towards me, teeth bared and ready to strike at any moment. I jumped right, his spikes scraping my fur. I could see that around us, was a massive circle with two smaller ones to our sides for the two SDM's and the the two mates, cheering us on despite it being to the death for the most part. But hey, death is what they fell thrill and pride in so it's not too surprising to me. The only difference with Radi and I's I guess you can call arena compares thebthe others, was that ours had a 10 foot drop into the molten rock below.

"Oops, you've gotta be quicker than that." I taunted.

"Fuckin hell..." He snarled, a light blue beam of aura surrounding him. Three shards of what looks to be ice shot from the aura, charging for me. My instinct reacting quicker than my brain shot multiple small Shadow Balls to counter him before shooting a Dark Pulse his way. Before the older Jolteon could react, it slammed into him forcing him to slam into the ground behind him. Without any hesitation, Radi jumped back to life and into the ring, his fur radiating with static. "Little prick!" He yelled. A large bolt of lightning jumping out of the top of the volcano, before it struck down less than a foot ahead of me, searing off some of my silver fur, my pale skin now a dark red with black burn outlines.

I attempted to run but the pain from my burning skin but it did nothing for me but make me more vulnerable. Fear and panic started to fill my mind but it didn't cloud it. I bit my tongue and clenched my teeth, enduring the sharp pains that's go through my body with each step I took. It wasn't enough though, I had been to focused on numbing the pain that I didn't realize that Radi was charging me. Before I could react and make any type of attempt to get away from the Shint Jolteon, he had me pinned on my back, scratching my stomach at furocious speeds. The first few stents strong enough to break skin but I could eventually see the blood gushing out of my flesh. "Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed, flipping him onto his back. Instead of using my claws for the faster, less damaging attacks, I instantly began to dig my teeth into the Jolteon's shoulders. Radi screamed in agony as I began to tear through a few of his tendons and ligaments, rocking violently to get me off of him. The harder he shook, the more I gripped him, Radi finally flung me off, sending an array of electricity hurdling towards me. Moments before I hit the ground, the electricity struck my body. My body scraped the rock floor as I slid, just inches away from the edge that led to the lava pit. I scurried further back onto the main land before using Psychic to hover around. It took up most of my focus so my attacks wouldn't do the full amount of damage so I had to work with what I could. A feeling swelled in my throat, it felt dark and powerful. My mouth opened, a black sphere with dark purple swirls circling it began to grow bigger and bigger forcing itself to continue to form from outside of my muzzle. I couldn't hold it up anymore, the beam had became too big, bigger than me so I shot it towards both Radi and the crowd.

The Jolteon's eyes widened as the beam soared towards him, his claws digging into the soft soil and rocks below for any chance he could to endure the hit. The impact of the hit wasn't enough to send him soaring into the crowd which seems to have grown meaning the other fights were done with, but it was enough to strike two or three people behind him. Filled with rage, he began to charge at me. I sent two or three small Shadow Balls his way but he didn't even flinch when they hit him head on.

* * *

 **Aki's POV**

"Fucking let go of me!" I yelled, kicking and squirming in the Machamp's arms.

"Look woman, we've been ordered by the lead bounty hunter. We've gotta keep you here until he comes to tell us that your mate is gone. If ya know what I mean." The Infernape snickered. Until then we've got full control over you and if you don't listen to us, big mistake."

The three of us were in a a dark, secluded room with nothing lighting it up besides a few lava filled valves and a small hole in the door. The two dropped me off and walked off to guard the door from the outside. A sigh escaped from my mouth as I lied down to forget about all my worries. Thirty minutes have passed, the cheering from outside not settled down yet, but continuing to grow as if they began to pack up together more meaning that one or two of the fights are done and that blood has spilled. "Come on Agera... kick his little ass. I know you can, even if it's with a little help from the rest of us." I mumbled, looking at the stone door as my ears began to fold down.

A loud thud came from the door that slammed open seconds later, showing the Infernape lying face first on the ground and the Machamp's body limp with his face still in dent in the door. I walked out of the room, confused of what just happened when I saw four Pokémon: A Sylveon, an Umbreon, and twin Glaceons, the closest to me being Sky's SDM, Glacier. "Let's to Aki, I'm not too sure if your mate's able to hold his own, without Regera's help taking in the fact that Radi's been a fighting for longer than you guys have been alive."

I said nothing and just sprinted past everybody, instantly finding the arena that was surrounded by fans on the edges without lava on them. "Excuse me, 'scuse me, pardon me." I said as I pushed through the crowd, working my way to the front row.

I almost screamed at the sight, both eeveelutions were covered in blood from head to toe, most of Radi's coming from a puncture in his neck on both the front and back sides, while Agera's were coming from an ear, his sides, and his stomach where Radi was biting a biting the living hell out of it, trying to kill him the most painful way possible. "Come on Agera! You can beat the son of a bitch!" I yelled, getting both of their attentions.

Agera nodded and cringed as he forced himself to flip, putting him on top of Radi who's body was halfway over the edge of the lava. "Any last words?" He said, his voice weak and broken down. I noticed that his claws were inserted in the sides of Radi's neck as blood dripped into the Magma below.

Radi coughed up even more blood before saying "Tell you father that he raised you good." I expected mercy to come from my beloved Umbreon when he stepped off the Jolteon, but instead he pushed the Pokémon into the magma pit below and spat down at it. He began to limp back to the cheering crowd, but most importantly, he was walking back to me. His tail took mine and wrapped around it, leading me outside of the volcano where the others were waiting.

As we walked, a red aura filled his rings before vanishing, signaling that Regera had returned. Outside, Glacier was nowhere to be seen, only Lye and Skyline who had a pile of potentional medical gear ready to treat Agera. "Agera, start eating these berries, but start with the Rawst Berry to heal the nasty burn on you. After that, eat the Sitrus Berries. We can wait outside here because some of the Bounty Hunters were talking about how the Raiders temple here in the volcanic will be closing down by Heatran, the legendary of the island.

With the two others left to go get Cynthia or just any gym leader in general leaving Agera and I alone, the Umbreon said "Once I'm healed, we can start our family. Don't you worry Aki..."

* * *

 **And that is it folks! The final chapter has been posted, all we have left to for this story is the SDM epilogue which will be coming as soon as possible, hopefully.**

 **Thank you everybody who read this story and have stuck with me until the end! And have a good rest of your day, Jordan out.**

 **(P.S, Disappearing Chances has been cancelled. Just shoot me a message if you want to know why)**


	25. SDM Background

**Welp, this is it. The final chapter of Chaos Squad. This story has came a long way so I'd like to thank you all who have stuck with me up until now or those or stopped reading but came back. I appreciate you all and I also have an announcement for those of you who read author notes:**

 **My new story, Disappearing Chances is currently cancelled until further notice. While planning it out, I came across a problem that few stories can get away with. It had no antagonist and it was pretty much just a useless romance story that I kinda just made up. It could of been a side story to the L.I.T.S series but if that's the case, it'd just be a short story only a few chapters long and not an actual story in it's self. **

**If you want that to happen, please let me know in the Reviews or by PMing me. As an author (even if I'm not a good one), it helps to get feedback from the people reading. I may be some lazy asshole but I am still trying to help enjoy all you guys' reading experiences.**

 **If you want to hear more from me, it will be at the end of the epilogue so just skip down there or read until you get to that point.**

 **This is a short chapter by the way if ya don't mind**

 **(Character references to Eeveeinheat's 'An Eevee's Life)**

* * *

 **~ Five Hundreds of years ago~**

 **Regera's POV**

"Glacier, are you in here?" I asked, peaking my head into her part of the den.

"Yeah, I'm here..." She yawned, peaking around the corner "What do ya need Regera?"

"Mom said that it's our turn to pick berries for the food supply this week. Luna and Midnight went last time." I stated, turning to go and start my chores. Glacier jogged to catch up to my pace.

"So do you think mom will let us go out and live on our own soon? I think we're old enough to go out on our own."

I shurgged, "Potentially. When I asked, she said we had to ask dad and he's still recovering from that last human attack."

I shook my head, "I'm still not sure why humans and Pokémon go after us? We're just a pack of eeveelutions and they all just absolutely hate us. But it's just a way of life for us. Hell, Absol's occasionally come here to signal disaster. "

Glacier rolled her eyes. "Don't most humans avoid us Pokémon due to us having powers that they have no way of getting? Like, they're basic normal types with useless moves like Splash or something?"

"No clue girly, but c'mon. Once we pick these berries, I've convinced Rudy to give mom and dad a message from us... well, me but I'm saying you contributed so it's more meaningful about how we felt we were ready to live alone.

"Why the hell are you suggesting we run away? That'll get us killed one way or another. This clearing is the safest place for us to stay in, we have others to help us if we get attacked." Glacier mumbled as she matched my pace. "But at the same time, I want to travel and see the world. I don't want to stay cramped here for the rest of my life..."

As we approached the berries, I looked into my sister's eyes. "So... what do ya say? We leaving to go find a new life or are we staying the the pack?"

"Fuck it, we have loads of berries, we don't need to collect em. Let's get a move on now, before anybody notices that we're missing. Don't need anybody coming after us." She said, stomping through the bushes. I was close behind her, as we left the little world we lived in.

My jaw dropped at the outside world, it was gorgeous. Daisies, tulips, and roses... they surrounded the clearing and it was beautiful.

The two of us ran around, free and careless. It was a bad time to be though. The two of us were oblivious to the screams and shouts around us, too caught up in the moment of experiencing the outside world for the first time. I came out of the moment when a high pitch shriek came from my sister, a horde of Growlithes surrounding her with humans behind them. "Get the hell away!" She shouted.

"Not so fast sweetie..." A human said, smirking. "We'll end it fast. Everybody, kill her and find that Umbreon brother of hers."

"No need." I growled, jumping in front of my sister.

The man scratched his chin before just laughing. "That's cute, a very cocky Umbreon. Growlithe, burn them. The rest of you, kill them off." Glacier squealed as she curled into a ball behind me. I couldn't do anything though. My muscles froze in fear, keeping the tough looking features without any actions. My body was covered in a flame that dispersed as quickly as it came. The burning sensation was replaced with the feeling of claws and teeth ripping into my flesh, blood gushing from the newly formed wounds.

"Let then bleed out. The man said, snapping to get all his followers' attention. "We'll come back for them once they're dead and ready to be sacrificed..."

"You guys weren't meant to go so early... I shall give you a second chance as another Pokémon's side consciousness. You'll be stronger, bigger. You shall protect your host once the toughest of times. It's your only objective, all other means are unnecessary but I will allow you to befriend then and be your own separate being for small amounts at a time... I believe in you." A voice echoed from somewhere around us as a tall white figure with a yellow ring around it glowed nearby.

* * *

 **As I said, I know it was short but it was only suppose to be a SDM background chapter epilogue thing. Now that this is done, I gotta get my priorities straight and get a new story up and running. I'm not sure how long it'll take for the new story to come out, but it'll be soon. Sometime next month probably.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story and I will see you all soon.**

 **Big thanks the to Judy, Janning, and Jack for all being constant reviews, letting me know what to fix and practice. Well, sometimes. But I appreciate you three for helping!**

 **Don't worry readers who didn't leave a review. I still love you guys :P**


End file.
